Les mesures inimaginables
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: "Il doit deviner que l'impensable s'est produit et que survivre va nécessiter des mesures inimaginables jusque-là" Dans le District Douze, Katniss doit se reconstruire au milieu de son petit monde aussi dérangé qu'elle, apprivoiser les fantômes qui jalonneront sa vie, accepter d'être aimée. Avec en arrière plan, le bouleversement du Panem qu'elle a toujours connu. Post MG.
1. Mentalement perturbée

**Bonsoir !  
**Un petit mot pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà et ont déjà lu mes fictions. Hunger Games, je l'ai découvert avec le film, et j'ai ensuite dévoré les bouquins. J'espère que si vous connaissez, vous me suivrez dans ce projet.  
Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, bienvenue et merci d'avoir cliqué !  
Et pour tout le monde, j'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire. Le projet, c'est d'écrire ce qu'il s'est passé entre le retour de Katniss au 12 et l'épilogue du bouquin. Vaste projet…  
La plupart du temps, ce ne sera pas rose et pas joyeux à lire. J'ai essayé d'analyser Katniss telle que je la vois, imaginer tout le parcours qui la mène jusqu'à sa petite vie de famille fragile, les autres drames qui la toucheront, les épreuves qu'elle traversa, encore, pour se reconstruire. Ce qui fera d'elle une femme.  
Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre cette fiction comportera. Un certain nombre tout de même, car j'ai pas mal d'idée consignées.

Cette fiction, elle prend son départ, et doit son titre, au passage du troisième tome qui m'a le plus bouleversé, et me bouleverse encore au point de me faire pleurer dès que je le relis. Voici ce passage :  
_"Il doit deviner que l'impensable s'est produit et que survivre va nécessiter des mesures inimaginables jusque-là. Parce que quelques heures plus tard, quand je me réveille dans mon lit, je le vois dans le clair de lune. Assis à côté de moi, ses yeux jaunes en alerte, qui me protègent contre les dangers de la nuit."_

.

* * *

**Mentalement perturbée  
**

* * *

Période couverte: 18 mars

* * *

.

Si je me lève, ce matin-là, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce n'est pas pour regarder encore les heures défiler, le soleil tracer sa course immuable pendant que je reste prostré dans mon coin, à pleurer sur ma vie à peine commencée et déjà détruite. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, que je m'occupe. Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner avec moi.  
Il continue sans moi.  
Il continuera sans moi.  
Je n'ai plus aucune importance pour lui.

Cette pensée me déprime.  
J'ai joué mon rôle. Contre mon gré, pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à tuer la réalisatrice de ce cauchemar. Je n'ai plus rien à offrir au peuple de Panem. Je ne suis plus que le pauvre geai moqueur qui s'est brûlé les ailes, a sombré dans la folie, et que l'on va oublier.

Ils sont beaux, les rebelles des districts si remontés contre les habitants du Capitole, qui les singeaient, les détestaient pour leur manque de cœur, pour leur cruauté, leur stupidité ! Ces mêmes rebelles qui m'ignorent et me laisse moisir dans mon coin de district mort !

J'ai bien du courrier qui s'entasse, mais le contenu m'indiffère. J'en ai lu quelques-unes, qui ne sont que des remerciements creux de personnes voulant soulager leurs consciences, qui aiment à dire qu'en m'adressant un petit mot ils participent à l'effort de guerre, à la reconstruction de notre beau pays.  
Des mots, toujours des mots, pas des actes. Personne ne se déplace. Mais je peux le comprendre. Qui voudrait s'enterrer avec moi au Douze ? Reconstruire sa vie sur des cendres ?

Enfin… je me lève.  
Je me lève parce qu'aujourd'hui, la vie de quelqu'un dépend de nouveau de moi. Certes, la vie d'un animal, mais c'est mieux que rien. Qui aurait pensé que Buttercup me rattacherai à la vie ? Sae s'occupe de moi, mais qui s'occupe du chat ? Je dois veiller sur celui qui s'est tant occupé de ma sœur.

Ça peut paraître ridicule. Ça l'est même sûrement. Mais je comprends que j'ai eu toujours besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un pour tenir debout depuis la mort de mon Père.  
Au début ma mère, et surtout ma sœur. Mon innocente petite sœur, si douce, si fragile mais si forte.  
Séparée d'elle par les Jeux, c'est Peeta qui a hérité de mon encombrante surveillance. Puis, à mon retour au district Douze, auréolée de victoire, j'ai encore voulu protéger de toutes mes forces ma famille et celle de Gale, et enfin mon amant maudit de nouveau. Un cercle sans fin...

Je dois porter malheur.  
Peeta a été conditionné à me haïr, Gale est sorti de ma vie, ma petite sœur est morte brulée par la vengeance d'un peuple et ma mère ne veut plus me voir. La quasi-totalité de mon district est mort carbonisé alors que je voulais les préserver.  
Katniss, la fille du feu…  
Cinna savait-il à quel point il était visionnaire ?

Et puis il y a moi, moi qui je suis devenue folle.  
J'ai toujours mon bracelet médical qui me nargue, posé sur la commode de ma chambre qui me renvoie que je suis _"mentalement perturbée"._  
Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Panem m'a forcé à me porter volontaire pour protéger ma sœur. Pour honorer ma promesse, celle de gagner, de revenir vers elle, j'ai dû tuer des adolescents de mon âge, voir mourir des enfants comme Rue, rentrer dans le système implacable du Capitole et m'y faire briser.  
Et Prim est quand même morte.

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Celui de m'être battu pour rien. D'aucun dirait que j'ai été le geai moqueur, j'ai entrainé les révoltes qui ont libéré les districts du joug implacable du Capitole, que j'ai changé notre monde. Mais je me fiche de ce monde s'il n'y a pas ma sœur.

Panem nous a rendu inhumains, tous autant que nous sommes. A regarder des enfants se faire tuer en prime-time, être écœuré mais irrésistiblement attiré par les images.  
A regarder ses amis se faire tirer au sort, être triste d'être heureux, tellement heureux d'avoir encore une année devant soi, tellement triste de savoir qu'ils vont mourir, qu'on ne peut rien faire pour les aider. Les regarder partir, savoir qu'ils ne reviendront pas et penser au repas de fête que nous ferons le soir même alors que deux maisons auront fermé leurs volets sur leurs chagrins.

Panem a forcé les champions des jeux à revoir leurs meurtres tous les ans et à en sourire, à envoyer à la mort les gamins de leur district, essayant de les sauver en vain en tant que mentor, négociant une miche de pain ou une bouteille d'eau à un prix scandaleusement exorbitant quand le peuple crie famine. Ils ont dû expliquer aux tributs à quel point les jeux sont encore plus horribles que dans leurs pires cauchemars. Sans pouvoir leur dire qu'ils perdront quand même tout si ils gagnent.

Notre belle nation a forcé des parents à choisir entre voir sa famille mourir de faim ou donner une chance de plus à leurs enfants d'être tiré au sort pour aller amuser le Capitole. Leur expliquer que, paradoxalement, manger plus leur fera risquer encore plus leurs vies. Comme si les enfants eux-mêmes écrivaient leurs noms sur un bulletin de papier glacé, une inscription de plus, contre de maigres Tesserae.  
Des enfants… Adulte un jour par an à partir de douze ans, le jour où la mort est plus proche que jamais… Obligés de considérer leurs camarades comme des ennemis mortels.

Nous sommes tous fous en fait. Mais moi plus que les autres.

La folie me rend égoïste.  
J'ai souvent pensé à me suicider. Tout serait tellement plus simple. Adieu remords, regrets, douleurs... Mais il faut croire que je n'en ai pas le courage. Que j'ai toujours cherché une raison de ne pas sombrer totalement. Ca aurait pu arriver. Je n'avais plus personne.  
Et Buttercup est arrivé.  
Je ne peux le confier à personne. Dans un nouveau monde où l'on apprend à pouvoir enfin penser à soi, on ne s'encombre pas d'un animal, et puis, il est tellement moche ce chat !

On pourrait m'opposer que j'ai Peeta.  
En effet, mais vu ce que je lui ai apporté, je ne crois pas que mon existence lui soit bénéfique.  
Haymitch ? Il se noie dans l'alcool et je lui en veux toujours. Enfin, c'est tellement compliqué… Il m'a sauvé, mais s'est servi de moi, il a été un des piliers de mes années de Jeux et de révolte, et pourtant, je ne sais rien de lui. Ce que je sais, je l'ai su par hasard, parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux autres.

Je suis une égoïste. Je suis folle.  
Mais Buttercup veille sur moi.

.  
.

* * *

_Et voilà, le prologue est fini.  
Ce prologue, c'était juste histoire de vous mettre dans le bain, dans le maelström mental de Katniss, dans l'horreur de son quotidien.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Les prochains chapitres sont relativement courts mais s'allongent avec le temps. A titre d'exemple, ce prologue fait 1450 mots contre 7700 pour le chapitre 12.  
Je vous promets que la suite vaut le coup, j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans cette histoire, beaucoup de temps et de recherches pour coller au mieux à l'univers, être le plus fidèle à l'histoire.  
J'espère vous retrouver au fil des chapitres, et merci d'avoir lu jusque-là.  
_


	2. Des yeux jaunes

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !  
**Je tenais à dire merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le prologue de cette fiction, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Il y a en premier **KatnissLjay** et ses reviews originales et touchantes, et aussi a bien connue **Writings of Rawrs** qui m'a fait grand plaisir en lisant ma fiction.

Pour les anonymes, merci** Guest** et merci **Anonymette**, vos commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.  
Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, pour le moment, je développe surtout des choses évoquées dans le dernier chapitre de la saga en laissant parler mon imagination.  
Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Des yeux jaunes  
**

* * *

Période couverte: 20 mars**  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Ce matin, j'ai décidé, enfin, d'appeler ma Mère.  
Après avoir lu sa lettre.  
Elle m'écrivait à quel point les mots ne pouvaient exprimer son désespoir, qu'elle ne me fuyait pas mais qu'elle était incapable de faire face à son passé, à quel point elle avait besoin de ce nouveau projet d'hôpital pour l'aider à tenir, à ne pas sombrer. Qu'il fallait que je l'appelle.

Maintenant, il s'agit surtout de réduire l'espace entre moi et le combiné. Assise sur ma chaise, je regarde l'objet, imperturbable, comme s'il allait m'exploser à la figure, comme s'il allait me brûler.  
C'est pourtant ridicule. Moi, Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, j'ai peur de me brûler.  
Mais j'ai tellement de cicatrice que je me demande si cela vaut le coup de m'en infliger une de plus, dans mon cœur. Pourtant, j'ai besoin d'en parler, j'ai besoin de faire revivre, même une heure, le souvenir de ma petite sœur avec la seule autre personne l'ayant aimé au moins autant que moi.

Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire face à une autre détresse que la mienne. Si j'en aurai la force, le courage. J'ai supporté tellement, tellement dans ma courte vie, je suis fatigué de toute cette déferlante de sentiments, je suis déjà à moitié folle, et j'ai l'impression que ce coup de fil pourra me faire définitivement me faire basculer dans la folie. Mais il peut aussi me faire du bien. Comme avoir trempé mes plaies suintantes dans l'eau de mer, dans la seconde arène, m'a permis de faire sortir le poison de mon corps, peut-être parler à ma Mère m'aidera à me libérer un peu de la culpabilité qui me ronge toute entière.

C'est quitte ou double.

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

La sonnerie résonne dans le combiné et me fait trembler. Je dois me tenir au mur, pour rester debout, là où Sae a accroché le numéro de téléphone de ma Mère dans le District Quatre. Au bout de trois sonneries, je m'apprête à raccrocher quand j'entends sa voix, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru, comme si elle avait senti que c'était moi. Pourtant, avec ses nouvelles occupations, elle doit en avoir des coups de téléphone toute la journée. Mais là il faut croire que cela dépasse la logique, car elle parle la première, et au lieu d'un traditionnel "allo", j'entends :

- Katniss ?

Pendant quelques secondes, je me retrouve muette, mais je sais qu'elle comprend que je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là.  
Alors, elle se met à pleurer. Je voudrais bien pleurer en cœur avec elle moi aussi, mais au lieu de tristesse, c'est la colère qui m'envahit. Les reproches que je voudrais garder pour moi m'échappent :

- Maman, tu as recommencé. Tu avais promis, mais tu as recommencé !  
- Quoi donc ma petite fille ?  
- Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Une petite fille, ça doit avoir sa mère pour veiller sur elle ! Et tu n'es pas là, comme à la mort de Papa, tu m'as laissé toute seule, encore ! Tu t'es dérobée !

C'est alors à elle de garder le silence. Je m'en veux un peu de la faire souffrir, alors que nous avons, elle comme moi, notre lot de douleur, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Puis ma douce maman contre-attaque, de l'amertume dans la voix, même si elle essaye de la masquer :

- Tu penses donc être la seule à souffrir ? Je te l'ai écrit, je suis incapable de retourner dans le Douze, je n'ai pas ta force !  
- Je n'ai plus de force Maman, et pourtant je suis là. Parce qu'on m'y a envoyé croupir, pour me cacher, parce que je fais peur ! Même à toi !  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur ma chérie, tu ne me feras jamais peur !  
- Mais tu n'es pas là !

J'ai crié ses derniers mots sans m'en rendre compte.  
Ma Mère se racle la gorge et finalement conclut par un :

- Tu as toujours été, et tu seras toujours, meilleure que je ne le suis.

C'est un dialogue de sourd. Il y a encore trop de choses qu'on ne peut pas se dire.  
Quand mon Père est mort, je lui en ai voulu longtemps. Je ne l'ai réellement pardonné qu'à mon retour de mes premiers Jeux. Et ça a été dur pour elle, même si elle n'a jamais rien dit. Je n'ai pas le luxe de recommencer, pas quand les personnes qui comptent pour moi sont si peu nombreuses, pas quand toutes les personnes que j'estimais sont mortes par ma faute.

Si je ne peux pas confier mes angoisses à ma propre mère, à qui le pourrai-je ? J'ouvre alors mon cœur :

- Comment va-t-on faire pour tenir sans elle Maman ? Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai…

Et là c'est moi qui pleure. Tellement fort que mes sanglots résonnent contre les murs, parfois des cris de désespoirs. Je me laisse tomber au sol pour laisser libre court à mon corps de trembler et pour taper l'arrière de mon crâne contre le mur. Je n'ai pas de mouchoir alors j'essuie mon nez avec la manche de ma veste.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pleure. Des minutes ou des heures. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Buttercup me rejoint et miaule en cœur avec moi. Maman le reconnait, et pleure aussi de plus belle.  
Nous offrons un bien triste spectacle.

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

- On m'a dit que c'était Sae qui s'occupait de toi ?  
- Oui, elle vient me faire à manger, avec sa petite fille.  
- Je n'ai jamais su le nom de cette enfant.  
- Nee. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle elle-même.  
- C'est bien.

Nous mesurons toutes deux à quel point il est dur de parler de Sae. Parce que cette femme est un vestige du passé. La représentation de l'ancien marché noir, La Plaque, où mon Père passait tant de temps, où il était tant aimé. Je comprends dans son silence qu'elle veut la remercier de faire ce dont elle est incapable elle-même. Prendre soin de moi.

Encore quelques minutes de silence. Que rajouter à nos larmes ?

- Qui t'a dit que Sae venait à la maison ?  
- Haymitch.

Nouveau personnage qui ravive la douleur.

- Tu as alors plus de nouvelles de lui que moi, pourtant, il est mon voisin.  
- Il ne va pas bien tu sais.  
- Nous en sommes tous là.  
- C'est très vrai.

Encore un sous-entendu.  
Elle est en train de me dire que je devrais aller le voir. Mais comment m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi quand j'ai tant de mal à me garder en vie. Encore plus de quelqu'un contre qui je nourris tant de rancune ?

Traverser la rue pour aller taper à sa porte me semble encore plus dur que d'appeler ma Mère. Peeta doit le faire lui. Même si il est psychologiquement perturbé, comme moi, il a dû garder son fond généreux et serviable. Il doit aller vérifier tous les jours s'il va bien, s'il n'est pas mort noyé dans son vomi.

J'entends à travers le combiné un bip insistant puis ma Mère soupire.

- C'est l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de moi.

Je ne réponds pas car je me sens blessée. J'ai encore envie de lui hurler que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle, et je n'ai pas d'appareil électronique pour la prévenir, je n'ai que mon désespoir, ce sentiment lancinant qui hurle dans ma tête, me dévaste et centuple ma douleur, mais que personne n'entend, parce que, fidèle à mon éducation, je ne dis rien, je garde les choses pour moi.  
Mais elle comprend aussi et essaye de se rattraper :

- Mais ce n'est pas urgent, tu es plus importante.  
- Non Maman, ce n'est pas grave, retourne travailler.

Elle ne peut pas prendre soin de moi, mais moi je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle non plus.  
L'aider à tenir.  
C'est l'hôpital qui s'en charge maintenant. Son travail, sa mission.  
C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle a trouvé sa place dans le nouveau Panem.

Je regarde Buttercup assis en face de moi, son oreille entière dressée, ses yeux sales curieux. On dirait qu'il écoute et reconnait la voix de ma Mère. Je tends mes doigts vers lui pour l'attirer. Il me snobe et fait demi-tour pour m'observer d'un peu plus loin, m'arrachant un petit rire désabusé. Ma mère me demande pourquoi :

- C'est Buttercup.  
- C'est fou qu'il soit revenu…

Il y a de l'espoir dans sa voix, comme si il était possible que Prim retrouve aussi un jour la route de notre foyer depuis l'enfer où je l'ai envoyé.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle.

Les grands yeux jaunes du chat me fixent.  
J'ai l'impression que ma sœur veille sur moi travers lui.

.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai mal pour Katniss. Je suis en train de relire la saga, j'en suis au premier tome, et je me rends encore plus compte de tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Des fois je pleure rien qu'en me rappelant de la fin.**  
**Cette relecture me permet surtout d'essayer de bien cerner les rapports conflictuels avec sa Mère, qui pour moi nécessitaient cette espèce de mise au point amère et pleine de larme juste évoquée dans le livre. En tout cas, je vois ça ainsi.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de me laisse une review.**


	3. Rester debout

**Bonsoir** (oui parce qu'ici, il est plus de minuit) !  
Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction, merci encore aux nombreuses personnes qui me lisent. Pour les anonymes, merci beaucoup Anonymette, ta review me flatte et je suis heureuse de mon écriture soir cohérente. Pour les autres, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde !

Sans plus attendre, un chapitre centré sur Peeta, et qui dévoile un peu le nouveau Panem tel que je l'imagine. J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi.

.

* * *

**Rester debout**

* * *

Période couverte: 20 mars

* * *

**.**

Je suis restée longtemps, le combiné à la main, alors que la tonalité sonnait dans le vide. Cette confrontation m'a tellement retourné que je ne sais pas comment ordonner à mes jambes de se mouvoir.  
Je le fais néanmoins quand j'entends des pas derrière la porte. Je crois qu'il me restera toujours des réflexes de l'arène et du District 13. Le réflexe de m'enfuir, de me cacher, même si je sais que je ne crains rien dans cette maison le seul risque, c'est de devenir encore plus dégénérée que je le suis déjà, même si je doute que ce soit possible  
Le corps caché derrière l'entrée de la cuisine, je ne fis dépasser du chambranle que ma tête pour aviser qui rentre.  
Soit Sae, sa petite fille… et Peeta.

Peeta m'étonnera toujours. Hier, il venait planter des fleurs devant chez moi, aujourd'hui, il rentre dans ma maison comme s'il n'avait jamais été torturé par le Capitole au point de ma considérer comme une ennemie.

Sa nature profondément généreuse et dénué de rancune n'a pas été effacée par ses mois de tortures mentales. C'est la seule raison qui explique pour moi qu'à cet instant, une miche de pain chaude à la main, il me dévisage comme si rien n'avait changé. Alors qu'il aurait des milliers de raison de m'en vouloir à mort !  
Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais amoureuse de lui dans la première arène pour nous garder en vie, l'arène où Haymitch a choisi de ma sauver moi, plutôt que lui. Ma folie, mon attitude rebelle nous a forcés à jouer un jeu douloureux, où il devait jouer l'amoureux transi, ce qu'il était, tout en sachant que je ne partageai pas ses sentiments.  
Puis je l'ai doublement laissé tomber. Dans la seconde arène, c'est moi, encore, qu'on est venu sauver. Nous l'avons lâchement abandonné aux mains sadiques de Snow avant que la nécessite de son sauvetage saute aux yeux du District Treize, mais pour ma propre survie, et pas la sienne. Et pour finir, je l'ai considéré comme un obstacle, un contretemps lors de notre dernière mission visant à renverser le Capitole, je l'ai laissé derrière moi, persuadé qu'il allait mourir.  
Et lui essaye malgré tout de se soigner et de me voir comme un être humain et non une mutation génétique. Je me suis toujours servie des hommes, je ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe ainsi de moi.

Je suppose qu'il doit se sentir seul dans sa grande maison vide, puisque sa famille est morte, par ma faute encore une fois.  
Oui, cela doit être plutôt pour ça, me côtoyer doit être moins horrible que d'affronter ses démons intérieurs, ses cauchemars.

Je ne dors pas, je suppose qu'il en est de même pour lui. Je me demande s'il cherche mes bras inconsciemment avant de se rendre compte qu'il est terriblement seul. C'est mon cas, mais jamais je n'irai m'en plaindre à lui. Enfin je crois.

.

* * *

.

Sae n'a jamais été une femme bavarde. La quasi annihilation du District Douze n'a évidemment pas amélioré les choses. Silencieusement, elle s'active à la cuisine. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter de gibier.  
Peut-être demain ? La chasse est notre seule source de viande fraîche. J'ai cru comprendre que la nourriture de base arrivait par train, mais que pour avoir de la viande fraîche, il faudra compter sur les talents de chasseur des habitants jusqu'à ce qu'une boucherie rouvre ses portes ici. Soit uniquement les miens, puisque Gale n'est plus là. Et on ne peut pas dire que notre District attire les foules, ce que je peux largement comprendre.  
Je me demande ce qu'on va devenir. Nous produirons toujours le charbon, c'est certain, dans de meilleures conditions je suppose. Mais quoi d'autre ? Et les autres District, que vont-ils faire ?  
Le changement de Panem qui se profile me donne le vertige. La politique, je n'en ai vu que les mauvais côtés, et ça ne m'attire pas. C'est Plutarch qui doit être aux anges, c'est son domaine.

Peeta coupe deux tranches de pain et m'en tend une en me dévisageant. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'explique :

- Tu es plus présentable qu'hier, mais ce n'est pas encore ça…  
- Tu ne t'es pas regardé !

Ce dialogue fait écho à notre premier échange après son retour au Treize, reprogrammé. Et sa remarque me percute de plein fouet.  
Pas que je m'imagine particulièrement jolie. Et aujourd'hui plus encore, la rébellion a laissé ses traces brûlantes sur nos corps abimés. Si je ne suis pas belle à voir, lui non plus.  
Mais j'ai mal parce que, comme à l'époque, c'est une constatation franche, directe, honnête.

Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ?  
Que parce que je loue son abnégation et son courage, cela me permet de me croire toujours importante à ses yeux ?  
Je comprends que je n'ai jamais fait le deuil de notre relation. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ce que nous avons construit et traversé n'a plus aucun sens pour lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute, et pourtant, je lui en veux, parce que je suis blessé, parce que le Capitole nous a tout enlevé, jusqu'au réconfort d'être ensemble, au-delà des rôles que nous devions jouer. Jusqu'à la certitude, qu'ensemble, rien ne pourrait nous arriver.  
Cela semble dérisoire comparé à la mort de Prim, par exemple, mais j'aurai voulu au moins me raccrocher à ça. Egoïste, encore, mais en détresse.

Au lieu de ça, je dois parler avec lui comme si nous étions de simples amis, je dois faire attention à ce que je dis, ne pas réveiller d'hallucinations qui lui ferait perdre ses moyens, même si j'ai confiance en lui, même si je mériterai qu'il m'étrangle. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me froisser et d'être cinglante.  
J'ai de la chance, c'est lui qui fait le plus dur en gardant son calme.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un apollon.

Ce mot déclenche d'autres souvenirs. Le fantôme de Finnick passe entre nous.  
Heureusement, Sae brise le silence en mettant la table et nous servant le petit déjeuner. Du bacon, des œufs, des haricots.  
Je m'assois en face de Peeta et à gauche de Nee. La petite nous regarde et finalement lâche une bombe à Peeta :

- C'est ton amoureuse ?

Je ne sais plus où me mettre, ni quoi regarder. Sae, qui se servait sa part, en reste pétrifiée, l'assiette en l'air.  
Mon partenaire des jeux regarde Nee avec beaucoup d'indulgence dans le regard, de la douceur, ce qui rend ses paroles encore plus blessantes :

- Il parait que oui, avant. Plus maintenant.

L'enfant accepte la réponse sans plus poser de question. Un côté appréciable de son esprit différent, elle ne perd pas son temps à demander pourquoi.  
Sae finit par se racler la gorge, poser son assiette, et va chercher quelque chose posé en hauteur dans un placard fermé à clef. L'incongruité de ses actes attire mon attention.  
Elle sort plusieurs pilules et médicament qu'elle pose à côté de mon verre de jus d'orange. Elle s'explique :

- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'en mélangeais une partie dans tes aliments. Mais vu que tu sembles de retour parmi nous, c'est à toi de prendre soin de toi. Le Dr Aurélius dit que c'est une partie de ta guérison.  
- Vous parlez avec le Docteur ?  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se soucie de ta santé.

Ce n'est pas dit méchamment, je le sais. Je dois déjà beaucoup à Sae. Sa gentillesse, à la Plaque, la récolte d'argent qu'elle a fait pour moi, quand j'étais dans la première arène. Et maintenant ça. Comment diable pourrais-je jamais m'acquitter de toutes ces dettes ?

.

* * *

.

Je regarde les pilules.

- A quoi servent-elles ?

Sae pointe du doigt les cachets colorés et ronds.

- Ceux-ci sont pour ta peau, ça la régénère petit à petit, les médecins ne veulent pas aller trop fort pour ne pas forcer ton corps. Ça permettra également de faire pousser tes cheveux un peu plus vite.

Elle omet de me parler des autres médicaments posés à côté, longilignes et roses. Je les désigne du menton. Elle soupire et avoue :

- Ceux-là, je ne te les ai pas encore donnés, ce sont des antidépresseurs puissants, mais je voulais que tu aies le choix de les prendre ou non. A toi d'en prendre la responsabilité devant le Dr Aurélius.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante. De la main, je les repousse en déclarant :

- Merci, je n'en veux pas, tous les médicaments du monde ne pourrons rien pour moi.

D'autres fantômes traversent la pièce. Ceux des mentors du District Six, drogués. Les yeux voilés de Peeta me font comprendre qu'il les voit lui aussi, peut-être. Je lui demande prudemment :

- Tu te souviens d'eux ?

Il fronce les sourcils, essayant visiblement de démêler le vrai du faux. Je l'encourage :

- Tu as aidé la femme à partir sereinement, tu lui as parlé des couleurs que tu utilisais pour peindre, elle t'aimait beaucoup, elle t'a sauvé la vie.  
- Je me souviens, oui. Il y avait des singes, réel ?  
- Réel.

Il sort lui-même quelques médicaments d'une boite en métal qu'il garde dans sa poche. Je me penche pour regarder et il me dit :

- Je ne prends pas d'antidépresseurs non plus, j'ai refusé. On prend à peu près les mêmes, sauf ceux pour ma jambe artificielle.

J'ai tendance à oublier de détail. Il a une jambe en moins. Je ne sais pas trop comment il le vit. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Franchement, vu les circonstances, c'est clair que je ne vais pas lui demander _« au fait, comment c'est d'avoir une fausse jambe ? »_. A la place, je le questionne :

- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Il jette un œil à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre :

- Je vais finir de planter les primevères.  
- Merci.

C'est la seule chose que je peux rajouter. Il a trop de non-dit entre nous. Nos rapports s'étaient améliorés, la nuit dans les tunnels sous le Capitole. Je le croyais. Mais il y a eu tout le reste.  
Il faudrait qu'on mette tout à plat. Qu'on se dise tout. Mais ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêt. C'est trop dur de remuer la boue de notre passé.

A ce moment-là, Buttercup m'offre une diversion bienvenue en miaulant, assis à côté de moi. Je lui tends le gras de mon bacon pour qu'il le dévore, comme avant.  
Ce chat n'a pas conscience de son pouvoir sur moi. Celui de recréer de vieilles habitudes qui me permettent de rester debout.

.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Il faut que je vous explique ma vision des choses. Je ne compte pas faire tomber Katniss dans les bras de Peeta, comme ça. C'est trop facile et ne respecterai pas l'histoire. Suzanne Collins parle de la scène où ils s'avouent leur amour. Pour moi ce n'est pas une finalité, c'est le début des ennuis^^**

**Sinon, je ne publierai pas d'autres chapitres avant la fin de semaine prochaine car j'ai une semaine très chargée.**

**Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous invite comme d'habitude à donner votre avis !**


	4. Dire adieu

**Bonsoir !** (encore une fois, je poste tard).  
Un autre chapitre, où je suis désolée, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je me rends compte que je reste pour l'instant beaucoup sur l'état mental de Katniss, mais il y a, à mon sens, beaucoup à dire sur ce sujet avant qu'elle n'entame vraiment des changements significatifs dans sa vie.  
J'ai écrit ce chapitre essentiellement au travail, c'est très mal, mais il faut croire que cela nourrit mon imagination !  
Merci encore à mes fidèles revieweurs et les nombreux lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

.

* * *

**Dire adieu**

* * *

Période couverte: 23 mars

* * *

.

Ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que je ne me répétais plus, et ce, depuis mon retour ici, mon habituelle litanie _« Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai grandi dans le district Douze »._  
Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être perdu pied définitivement, et j'ai suivi le conseil de Peeta, tout du moins le message qu'il m'avait fait parvenir à son retour, à savoir appeler le Docteur Aurelius.  
Dire qu'il a été surpris de mon appel est loin de la vérité. Quand je lui ai confié mes doutes, il m'a rassuré.  
Non, je ne suis pas tombé dans la démence, je sais juste qui je suis.

Qui je suis ?  
Le constat est amer. Je suis Katniss Everdeen, le fantôme du Geai Moqueur, le pion dans une révolte qui me dépassait, l'arme qu'on a utilisé jusqu'au bout et finalement laissé pour compte.  
Mais il est vrai que je me suis faite à l'idée.  
Puis le docteur m'a conseillé de réapprendre à faire mes tâches quotidiennes. Que reprendre mes habitudes ne serait pas aisé mais que ce serait le début de ma guérison.  
Il n'a pas semblé vexé que je refuse de prendre ses antidépresseurs, car il sait que je n'en fait qu'à ma tête. Je dois le rappeler une fois tous les deux jours maintenant que j'ai repris contact.  
Et c'est tout.

Maintenant, je me sens perdue, livrée à moi-même.  
Que faire de plus que dormir, puis me lever, me laver, et manger ? Quelles étaient mes habitudes d'avant ?  
L'ancienne Katniss et ses habitudes sont morts avec Prim dans le grand cirque.

.

* * *

.

Je tourne en rond pendant une heure, et je me décide d'aller chasser, car la forêt me restera toujours familière, comme gravée en moi, même s'il n'y a plus mon Père ou Gale pour veiller sur moi.  
Prudente, je laisse un mot pour prévenir d'où je vais, puisqu'à ma dernière excursion on a dû me ramener en charrette. Je suis surprise de me voir écrire où me trouver au cas où je ne revienne pas. Comme pour que l'on sache où venir pour me sauver.  
Je ne pensais pas que mon instinct de survie résisterait à toutes ses épreuves.  
Visiblement oui.

En me dirigeant vers la forêt, chaussée de mes vieilles bottes et de la veste de mon Père (ma Mère me les a fait parvenir, ainsi que le reste de mes souvenirs du District Treize), je ralentis le pas en passant devant la maison de Haymitch. Les vitres sont déjà sales. Sans Hazelle, qui fera son ménage ? Je décide de me préoccuper de ça plus tard, l'état de la maison de mon ancien mentor, ou de sa tête, demande un temps et une énergie que je n'ai pas envie de lui consacrer pour le moment.

Longer le Pré me demande un effort colossal.  
Ne surtout pas regarder la fosse où s'entasse les anciens habitants du District.  
Ne surtout pas sentir.  
J'ignore les regards et passe sous le grillage.

L'air de la forêt me redonne de la force. Je commence par la tournée des collets.  
Comme je le pensais, les prises piégées sont tellement vieilles qu'elles ont été dévorées par les prédateurs puis les charognards. Il ne reste que des morceaux qui moisissent. Je nettoie les pièges et les retend, un pincement au cœur en pensant à Gale. Puis je me souviens d'un autre piège qu'il a créé, chasse la nostalgie malsaine et me concentre sur autre chose.  
Je tue un écureuil d'une flèche dans l'œil, comme avant.  
Sauf que le Père de Peeta ne pourra jamais plus me les acheter.

Je rends conscience que le Docteur Aurelius a raison.  
Reprendre mes habitudes est difficile, beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, parce que chacune d'entre elles se rattachent à un fantôme, ou à un regret.  
Il me faudra du temps pour faire les choses sans plonger dans mon douloureux passé. Il faudra que je reconstruise des moments heureux là où la souffrance a tout gâché.  
Pour le moment, pour la forêt, je me dis que je peux faire un peu de bien avec le gibier que je vais ramener, c'est toujours ça de prit.  
Faisant confiance à ma nature et mes réflexes, je tente de me vider la tête et chasse encore un peu. Au bout de deux heures, j'ai tué en plus de l'écureuil un dindon sauvage et cinq lapins. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je suis exténuée, alors je décide de rentrer.

Je tombe sur Thom dans le Pré, toujours occupé à creuser la fosse.  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, alors, je lui tends un lapin, comme un remerciement à tout le mal qu'il se donne. Il me fait un grand sourire et balbutie sa gratitude, et rien que ça vaut ma fatigue due à la chasse.  
Puis je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, la curiosité morbide, sans doute :

- Vous avez encore trouvé du monde ?

Il secoue la tête avec consternation et avoue :

- Tous les jours. Et des femmes, des enfants…

Eloigné le sourire de tout à l'heure, la bonne humeur ! Son regard est hanté par les cadavres.  
Peut-être est-il tombé sur des amis, de la famille ?  
J'ai du mal à imaginer combien ce qu'il fait est difficile…

- Et nous n'avons pas encore osé aller jusqu'au foyer communal.

C'est à moi de frémir.  
Tous ces enfants malheureux ont dut être terrifiés quand les bombes ont commencé à tomber, il n'y avait personne vers qui se tourner, à qui demander des explications.  
Je me demande s'ils ont souffert longtemps, ignorés de tous. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mon ancien district de ne pas avoir pensé à eux pendant la fuite. Personne ne pensait à eux. Pas même moi.  
Au loin, je vois les ruines de l'édifice et je me sens inutile. Inutile et coupable.  
Arriverais-je un jour à me défaire de ces sentiments ?

.

* * *

.

Je m'arrache de cette vue et finalement mes yeux tombent sur des silhouettes cachés par des draps blancs.  
Un frisson d'anticipation me traverse le corps, je sais que ce qu'il y a en dessous est affreux, je le sens au plus profond de moi, je sais que je ne devrais même pas poser la question, et pourtant :

- Qui se trouve là-bas ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas dans la fosse ?

Thom n'a même pas besoin de se retourner, il sait de qui je parle.

- Ce sont les corps du Maire Undersee et de sa famille. On ne sait pas encore quoi faire, s'il faut les enterrer avec les autres, ou une tombe à part car il était quand même le Maire, et il était apprécié.

L'air me manque soudainement et je ne peux empêcher mes pieds de faire quelque pas vers les cadavres.

Madge... Ma fantastique, courageuse et si discrète amie...  
Je ne me suis rendue compte de la valeur de son amitié qu'à mon premier départ pour le Capitole, et l'entre deux Jeux a été tellement intense et riche en bouleversement que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'approfondir notre relation.  
Comme je le regrette aujourd'hui...  
Madge, qui me confiait la broche de sa Tante tué aux Jeux, Madge qui bravait la neige pour apporter de quoi soigner Gale, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Une personnalité hors norme morte à cause de ma folie.

Je balbutie, peu sûre que de ce que je souhaite:

- Je peux voir Madge?

Le visage de Thom se déforme dans une grimace peu engageante:

- Katniss, vaut mieux pas, je sais bien que ce sont les corps les mieux conservés qu'on ait trouvé mais c'est pas beau à voir t'sais...  
- J'ai fait les Jeux Thom, j'ai vu bien pire...

Et c'est vrai.  
Le souvenir du corps en charpie de Cato me hante encore toutes les nuits, de sa voix qui réclamait que je l'achève. Tout carrière soit-il, lui aussi n'était qu'un pion. Juste un pion, mieux entrainé que les autres, c'est tout. Quel avenir aurait-il eu s'il n'avait pas été carrière? Pacificateur ou mineur? Maintenant, je peux essayer de le comprendre.

- S'il te plait Thom, j'en ai besoin.

C'est vrai aussi. J'ai besoin de dire au revoir à Madge, et à travers elle, le reste des gens de mon District.  
L'ancien ami de Gale plisse les yeux puis capitule en marmonnant:

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi...

Je suppose que mon aura de Geai Moqueur a encore un peu de pouvoir. Enfin, le pouvoir de voir des cadavres, on a vu mieux en charisme.  
Je le suis et demande du bout des lèvres:

- Pourquoi son corps a été mieux conservé que les autres?

J'ai besoin de me préparer mentalement à ce que je vais voir.  
Thom tente une explication:

- Je sais pas trop, on pense que c'est à cause de leur maison. C'était pas un château mais c'était mieux construit que les autres bicoques, en pierre de qualité, y'avait moins de charbon, c'était plus solide. Ca a mieux résisté aux bombardements. Et puis ils s'étaient retranchés dans la cave où il fait frais. Ils étaient à l'abri des charognards.

Génial... J'ai déjà envie de vomir.  
A quelques pas d'un corps menu recouvert d'un drap blanc presque gris de cendre, Thom s'arrête et s'excuse:

- J'préfère éviter de voir trop souvent le visage de cette gentille fille, ça me remue trop.  
- Merci Thom, et j'espère que ta famille va être contente de manger de la viande.

Son expression triste me fait comprendre mon erreur. J'ai envie de pleurer.  
Alors lui aussi a perdu sa famille ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il avait une toute jeune femme et un bébé. Est-ce pour ça qu'il se donne autant dans le nettoyage du district Douze, pour ne pas penser? Est-ce lui qui a trouvé les corps?  
Thom est un homme fort et pudique et contourne la réponse par:

- Je vais partager avec mes collègues, ça va nous faire du bien de manger ça, ils seront contents.

Ils sont nombreux, alors je sors un second lapin de ma besace et lui tend.  
Il a un sourire triste et s'en va rejoindre les autres qui accueillent le gibier avec force hurlements de joie.

.

* * *

.

Je suis à côté du cadavre de ma meilleure amie et je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
Du bout des doigts, j'effleure le drap fin. Ais-je vraiment besoin de le soulever pour lui dire au revoir? Son corps putréfié est-il vraiment la dernière image que je veux conserver d'elle?  
Finalement, je me contente de baisser un peu l'étoffe pour laisser apparaître ses beaux cheveux blonds. Ils sont sales, un peu brûlés, mais toujours là.  
Une de ses mains, la droite, penche et dépasse du drap. Parcheminée, squelettique, piquetée par la putréfaction, je n'ose pas la toucher de peur qu'elle tombe en poussière.

Non je n'ai pas besoin de voir le reste, j'ai déjà vu assez d'horreur pour m'en rajouter volontairement.  
J'attrape une caisse en bois et m'assoit près d'elle. J'aimerai prier, mais le concept m'est étranger. Il paraît qu'il y avait des religions avant Panem. Que les gens croyaient en une toute puissance divine qui exaucerait leurs vœux pour peu qu'ils se conduisent bien.  
Et puis il y a eu Panem. Et ses Présidents tout puissants, ses Hunger Games. Les prières n'empêchaient pas vos enfants d'être arrachés de leurs districts pour aller mourir sous les yeux du pays entier, seul l'argent pouvait vous garantir une sécurité relative.  
Alors je me contente de lui parler, même si ça semble saugrenu :

- Salut Madge.

Ma voix est très basse. J'ai peur qu'on me prenne encore plus pour une folle que je ne le suis déjà, mais les habitants que je croise observent un silence respectueux et ne me jugent pas.

- Je suis désolé Madge. Désolé que personne n'ait pensé à te sauver quand le district a brûlé par ma faute. Tu as du avoir peur. J'aurai voulu être là pour toi, te dire adieu, te rassurer, comme tu l'a fait avant mon départ pour mes premiers Jeux. Je crois que les autres vous pensaient à l'abri… Mais je tâcherai que le monde sache que c'est toi qui m'as donné cette broche, toi qui as créé le symbole du Geai Moqueur, qu'on connaisse le rôle que tu as joué dans la révolte.

Je cherche mes mots.

- Je ne sais pas trop où tu es… Mais je vais te demander un service, si tu acceptes. Celui de veiller sur tous les habitants qui sont morts. Et surtout sur ma sœur. Je sais que tu es assez forte pour ça. Je voudrai que tu leur dises que je suis désolé, je voudrai que tu dises à Prim que je l'aime, et que j'aurai donné ma vie pour la sienne… Si seulement on m'avait laissé le choix.

Ici, je ne peux plus continuer. L'émotion me serre trop la gorge et cela s'accommode mal avec la nausée qui me vrille l'estomac.  
Je me lève et m'éloigne un peu, embrasant du regard la fosse, les corps. Et je sais enfin comment leur dire correctement adieu.  
Je lève mon bras gauche et pose les trois doigts du milieu de ma main pour ensuite la tendre vers eux, dans ce signe ancestral qui leur prouve mon admiration, mon respect. Comme ils l'ont fait pour moi quand j'ai pris la place de Prim à la Moisson.

.

* * *

.

Un frôlement trouble mon recueillement, c'est Buttercup qui vient m'annoncer sa présence. A quelques pas, Peeta le suit.  
Je comprends à son regard qu'il a tout suivi, mais lui non plus ne me juge pas. J'attrape le chat et repars vers ma maison, aux côtés de Peeta, en silence.  
C'est lui qui le brise quand je me retrouve devant ma porte.

- Je suis désolé pour Madge, Katniss.  
- Être désolé ne ramènera jamais les morts…

Je n'ai pas voulu être sèche, mais après ce que je viens de vivre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je rajoute alors :

- Tu as perdu ta famille, tu as assez à faire avec ton propre chagrin.

Ses yeux se voilent, et même s'il m'a dit, dans la seconde arène, que rien ne l'attendait ici, que j'étais la seule à compter sans sa vie, la disparition de sa famille le touche forcément. Je me demande si ce souvenir lui a été gâché aussi par le venin où s'il se souvient.

- Je crois…

Il commence souvent ses phrases ainsi tant il est incertain encore de ses vraies pensées de celles modifiées.

- Je crois qu'à une époque j'aurai donné ma vie pour la tienne, et même pour celle de ta sœur, réel ?

Mais pourquoi me demande-t-il de lui rappeler à quel point il s'est sacrifié pour moi ? A-t-il conscience à quel point cela me manque ? A quel point penser avec nostalgie à ces moments me fait me sentir encore plus coupable ?

- Réel.

Je me sens tellement minable de dire ça. Je pose ma main sur la poignée quand il m'achève :

- Je crois que je donnerai encore ma vie, si cela pouvait ramener Prim tu sais…

Je suis effrayé par le sens de ses paroles, alors, comme à chaque fois que j'ai peur, je fuis.  
Je passe la porte que je referme derrière moi, puis me colle contre le battant et me laisse choir au sol.  
Buttercup me souffle dessus, je le lâche et il darde ses yeux sur moi, presque coupables.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il me reproche l'emprise que je semble encore avoir sur Peeta.  
Mais pas autant que moi.

.

* * *

**Peeta restera toujours Peeta, quoiqu'il dise !  
J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long que la normale, vous aura plus. Le prochain marquera le retour d'Haymitch, je sais qu'il vous manque !  
Et une fois encore, laissez-moi une review, ça fait tellement plaisir !**


	5. Le dérapage

**Bonsoir !** Je poste encore très tard, mais je voulais absolument poster ce soir, même si c'est la nuit.  
Quelques réponses rapides aux revieweurs nons-inscrits.  
Jadecroft : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a touché, je suis contente que les émotions que j'essaye de traduire passent jusqu'à toi !  
Anonymette : Je vais finir par croire que je fais pleurer tout le monde ! Merci !  
Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde en pm quand je le pouvais, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, vous pouvez me fouetter !

Je vous laisse découvrir le retour fracassant d'Haymitch et vous retrouve après !

.

* * *

**Le dérapage**

* * *

Période couverte: 26 mars**  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Peeta a, en dépit de de ses tortures, gardé toutes les qualités qui me le rendent encore indispensable, même si je me déteste pour ça.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas revenu sur l'épisode de mes adieux à Marge et quand je lui ai claqué la porte au nez, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.  
Bien sûr, il faudra qu'on en parle, parce qu'il y a un abcès énorme à percer, mais il accepte tacitement d'attendre que je sois prête.  
Je ne le mérite pas.  
Que disait Haymitch déjà ? _"Tu pourrais vivre cent vies que tu ne serais toujours pas digne de lui."_  
Il avait raison ce jour-là, et encore aujourd'hui.  
Je le maudis.

Penser à lui, et à toutes les horreurs et reproches que l'on a pu s'envoyer à la tête à peu près à chaque fois que l'on s'est vu me fait automatiquement bouger derrière la fenêtre de ma cuisine pour avoir vue sur sa maison.  
Cela fait trois jours depuis Madge, depuis que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aille le voir.  
J'ai décidé d'y aller aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi ce jour plutôt qu'un autre ?  
Je ne sais pas.  
C'est comme quand j'ai appelé ma Mère, peut-être les moments où je m'en sens la force, celle de foncer sans réfléchir, ce qui est au final, un de mes principal défaut.  
Cette force m'entraîne vers la porte, puis sur les marches de ma maison, me fait traverser la place et me pousse à ouvrir la porte de l'antre d'Haymitch, qui n'est jamais verrouillée.

L'odeur qui m'accueille me donne la nausée. Ce n'est pas aussi abominable qu'avant l'Expiation, mais ce n'est pas loin. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas se tuer en tombant sur un tesson de bouteille. Cela dit, vu la quantité d'alcool, s'il se blessait il pourrait se désinfecter sans aucun soucis.  
Sa place favorite n'a pas changée. La table de sa cuisine, couverte d'ordure, sauf sur un espace correspondant exactement à la forme du haut de son corps quand il s'étale dans un coma éthylique.

Je suis étonné de le découvrir conscient.  
Depuis le temps, j'ai appris d'un simple regard à définir son état d'ébriété. Là, il a bu, et même beaucoup, sans pour autant être aussi saoul que disons… ma première Moisson. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est assez clair pour tenir une conversation.  
Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il ne soit pas en mesure, sinon de me comprendre, au moins de me répondre. Je me rends compte, dès mon premier pas sur le sol poisseux de sa cuisine, que je vais devoir faire face à autant de rancune que celle que j'ai pour lui.

C'est lui qui attaque :

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ?  
- Non, on m'a juste appris à tuer, navrée.

Bien, un point partout.

A moitié affalé sur la table, il se redresse contre sa chaise et me montre celle en face de la sienne d'un geste du menton. Une invitation à m'assoir.  
Lentement, et en vérifiant la propreté du meuble, je m'installe, tendue, et sur la défensive. Haymitch attrape une bouteille d'alcool blanc, et s'en serre une généreuse rasade dans un verre. Je trouve ça d'abord étrange, car il ne boit quasiment qu'à la bouteille. Puis je comprends que ce verre est pour moi quand il le pousse devant moi.  
Vu la façon dont je supporte l'alcool, ce n'est pas de la galanterie. Nous sommes chez lui, il veut jouer sur son terrain, c'est très clair.

Sauf que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire en fait. Je suis là, devant un verre, muette.  
Pourquoi suis-là d'ailleurs ?  
Pourquoi je ressens cette obligation de la voir, lui parler ?  
Je réfléchis quelques minutes et les paroles de Johanna lors de nos retrouvailles dans la seconde Arène me reviennent en mémoire, quand elle me parlait du lien entre Mags et Finnick.  
_"C'était l'ancien mentor de Finnick tu sais. Elle était pratiquement de sa famille."  
_

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je considère Haymitch comme un père de substitution. Je suis mentalement perturbée, bien sûr, mais pas à ce point.  
En revanche, il est incontestable qu'il y a un lien à part entre lui et moi. Un lien qu'on ne peut trouver qu'entre un mentor et un vainqueur, un lien crée par les Hungers Games.  
Il m'a menti, s'est servi de moi, mais toujours il a voulu me sauver.  
Nous sauver. Peeta et moi.  
Parce qu'il n'a plus que nous. Je m'en souviens très bien.  
_"Mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi.  
Jusqu'à notre arrivée à Peeta et à moi."_

Je cherche des yeux un élément auquel m'accrocher pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Mon regard tombe sur un journal que je ne connais pas. En lettre majuscules s'imprime "**Le Panem libéré**".  
Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerai pas d'apprendre que l'on doit un titre aussi ronflant à Fulvia Cardew, qui doit en mourir de fierté, autour d'un bon café avec Plutarch.  
Je tends la main vers le papier pour l'attraper en demandant, réellement curieuse :

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Haymitch pose brutalement sa main dessus pour m'empêcher de m'en emparer en me lançant :

- Depuis quand ce qui ne concerne pas ta petite personne t'intéresse ?

Je trouve son attaque très injuste. Mais je comprends autre chose. Il m'en veut de ne pas m'intéresser à lui. Sauf que je ne suis pas du tout disposé à me montrer compatissante.

- Encore navrée d'essayer de me reconstruire après tout ce qu'on m'a fait traverser, tout ce que j'ai perdu !

Je m'attends à ce qu'il hurle, qu'il râle, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il se passe. A ce qu'il éclate de rire. Un rire froid, moqueur, mesquin.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu te crois toute seule. Pauvre petite Katniss, pauvre petit Geai Moqueur pour qui tant de monde a risqué, et parfois donné, sa vie. Bien malheureuse au fond de son District à se plaindre de son malheur ! MAIS OUVRE LES YEUX !

Il a hurlé cette fois-ci. A en faire trembler mon verre. Dans lequel je noie mon étonnement en buvant son contenu d'une seule traite, manquant de m'étouffer.  
C'est une chose de se traiter soi-même d'égoïste que de l'entendre dans la bouche d'un autre !  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Encore une fois.  
Décidément, c'est ma marque de fabrique aujourd'hui. Je déteste que l'on me cloue le bec ainsi. Surtout par Haymitch.  
Qu'essaye-t-il de faire ? Se donner le beau rôle ?  
Que sait-il de ce que je vis, ce que je ressens ? De la culpabilité qui me ronge toute la journée et toutes mes nuits ?  
Qu'a-t-il fait, lui ?

- Vous pouvez parler Haymitch ! Je me suis battue pour faire parte des soldats partant pour le Capitole ? Vous avez fait quoi, vous ? Vous êtes resté terré dans le Treize avec votre micro à donner des instructions aux autres ! A attendre la fin de la révolte pour retourner ici boire comme un trou à votre guise ! Et vous me parlez d'apitoiement ?! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi !

Encore une fois, sa réaction me surprend. Je vois bien que ce que je viens de lui dire le rend fou de rage. Il a séré ses poings mais ne peut les empêcher de trembler. Pourtant, il ne hausse plus le ton. Son expression se transforme peu à peu, pour passer de la colère à ce qui ressemble à de l'indifférence calculée.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. On m'a cantonné là où j'étais le plus utile, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu m'aurais imaginé avec une arme dans les mains, moi ? Je ne suis pas taillé pour les combats.

Sa réponse me fait sortir de mes gonds et remonter l'alcool dans ma gorge.

- Vous n'avez pas eu le choix ? Quand les règles des Jeux de l'Expiation ont été annoncées vous l'aviez le choix ! Celui de refuser de faire partie de la révolte quand on vous a approché pour ça. Vous aviez le choix de me parler du rôle que j'aurai à jouer au lieu de tirer les ficelles, me mentir, de me le donner le choix, à moi !  
- Et voilà, toi, toujours toi !  
- Et pourquoi je m'intéresserai aux autres ? Je suis toute seule ici, on m'a envoyé au Douze au terme d'un procès dont je ne sais presque rien.  
- Toute seule ? Tu te considères toute seule ?

Sa belle façade de calme craque.

- Et Sae, Peeta, et moi ? Le reste des habitants du District ? On est là pour la décoration ?  
- Vous Haymitch, vous êtes là parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire de vous au Capitole, vous avez le don pour vous rendre ridicule. _"Fais-toi aimer"_ que vous me répétiez aux premiers Jeux alors que vous ne savez même pas le faire vous-même !  
- J'ai essayé de te sauver la vie, si cela n'a aucun poids pour toi, alors je baisse les bras !

Sur cette remarque acide, il porte la bouteille d'alcool à sa bouche, en avale une grande rasade et remplit à nouveau mon verre. Je l'attrape et fait tourner le liquide à l'intérieur, les rares rayons de soleil arrivant à traverser la crasse des fenêtres se reflètent dedans et leurs primes colorées me fascinent quelques secondes.  
Il vient juste de me dire ce que j'ai admis en rentrant dans la pièce. Qu'il a toujours voulu me sauver. Mais il éveille en moi un sentiment de contradiction plus fort que la logique.

- Je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Haymitch, mais ça n'efface rien.  
- Non, ça n'efface rien. Ni mes fautes, ni les tiennes.

Je bois une autre gorgée d'alcool en grimaçant. Cela chauffe moins ma gorge et ma tête commence déjà à tourner. Je me sens un peu plus détachée de la réalité mais je note quand même une chose étrange qu'Haymitch a dit :

- Qu'a à voir le reste du District avec moi ?  
- Rien n'a changé, tu ne vois toujours pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez.  
- Si vous me cachez encore des choses, c'est le moment de me le dire, je commence à en avoir assez !  
- Je ne te cache rien, c'est juste que tu n'as aucune vision d'ensemble.

Je fais passer cet énième reproche en buvant. C'est effarant ce que la bouche devient sèche rapidement avec ce régime-là.  
Je n'ai pas de vision d'ensemble ? Malheureusement, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais rien vu venir. En partie parce que je me suis toujours concentrée sur la survie de ma famille et celle de Peeta, tant que le reste n'interférait pas avec, cela avait peu d'importance. Mais même sous la torture je n'avouerai pas cela à Haymitch. Je me contente de réclamer plus d'informations :

- Et alors ?  
- Alors si tant de monde revient dans le Douze c'est en partie parce que tu es là. Malgré tout, malgré le meurtre de Coin, dont je ne te tiendrai jamais rigueur je dois te dire, tu as encore ton aura de Geai Moqueur. Certains veulent être avec toi pour la reconstruction de notre pays, et Plutarch le savait parfaitement quand il a appuyé ton départ pour ici. Le Douze n'est pas très attractif, le travail est énorme, il avait besoin de toi ici. Ce n'est pas rendre service aux habitants du District que de les dénigrer.

Son aveu me fait voir rouge et j'éclate :

- Ha oui ? Alors encore une fois, on décide de ma vie sans que j'en sois informée !

Imaginer Plutarch bouger les fils de ma vie comme le marionnettiste Grand Juge qu'il est me donne envie de vomir.

- Ne serais-je jamais tranquille A LA FIN ! Ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquillement vivre !  
- Il y a un an, tu as fait le choix de te battre, souvint-en ! C'est sur ça que je me suis basée quand il a été question de te sortir de l'arène pour faire de toi le visage de la révolte.  
- Pardon ?!  
- Tu as voulu partir, et quand tu as vu la punition de Gale tu…  
- NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE GALE !  
- Il faut pourtant bien t'ouvrir les yeux, tu te voiles la face ! Tu ne vois que toi !  
- J'en ai assez de m'entendre traiter d'égoïste !  
- Et que devrais-je faire ? Te laisser te complaire dans ton malheur ! NOUS AVONS TOUS PERDUS ! Nos maisons, des amis, de la famille, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, il y avait un prix à payer, et chacun le savait, chacun a pris le risque, toi comme moi !

L'alcool me monte tant à la tête que je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots comme je le voudrais. Peeta saurait le faire. Mais il faut que j'apprenne à vivre sans m'appuyer sur lui, et on ne peut pas dire la boisson soit un soutien solide.  
J'ai envie de lui dire que lui, il n'a rien perdu, bien au chaud au Treize. Mais la prudence élémentaire me retient. Sage décision. Car je commence à réfléchir au problème.  
La révolte n'a pas commencé avec moi. Elle ne s'est jamais éteinte, et a grondé, silencieuse, depuis la création des Jeux de la Faim. Les pertes ont aussi commencé à ce moment-là. Vingt-trois jeunes tributs tous les ans, des familles dévastées, des Districts endeuillés, et les proches des Champions parfois sacrifiée pour tenir la nouvelle coqueluche du Capitole au pas.  
Qui était la famille d'Haymitch ? Ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé. Pourtant, elle a dû les connaître. Peut-être sa petite amie était-elle une de ses amies ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander. Personne ne pense jamais à demander.

Ma colère retombe. Je voudrais lui poser des questions, mais par quoi commencer ?  
Pour me donner contenance, je remplis mon verre et boit à nouveau. Mes idées s'embrouillent de plus belle.  
Baissant d'un ton, maladroitement, je demande :

- Vous étiez-là quand ils ont tué votre famille et votre amie ?

Haymitch sursaute, surpris par ma question. Il secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- Je crois que si.

Il me jauge en haussant les sourcils, attrape sa bouteille presque vide pour la finir et sa cache derrière le journal en changeant de sujet :

- Si tu veux savoir les nouvelles ? Ils sont en train d'organiser des élections pour des gouverneurs de District et…  
- Haymitch, vous fuyez la conversation.

Il pose le journal brutalement et grogne presque :

- Depuis quand es-tu ma psychologue ?  
- Vous vous donnez des airs, mais vous n'êtes pas insensible, je le sais. Comme tout le monde, il y a un moment où il faut que ça sorte !  
- Et pourquoi toi ?  
- Qui d'autre comprendrai ? Mais je peux aller vous chercher Peeta si vous le souhaitez.  
- Pas la peine.  
- Allons Haymitch, je ne vous demande pas des confessions, appelez ça de la curiosité si vous voulez, mais on ne parle jamais de vous, alors que vous connaissez tout de moi.

Il soupire. Je vois bien qu'il est tenté. La conversation va prendre un tour nouveau, presque intime. Je suis aussi gênée que lui quand il commence :

- Non, je n'étais pas là, j'ai été salement amoché, ils m'ont soigné longtemps avant de me rendre présentable. Ils ont attendu après la dernière interview avec Caesar pour me le dire. Je n'ai même pas pu les revoir. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait des corps.  
- Comment étaient-ils ?

Quelques secondes, Haymitch se plonge dans ses souvenirs. La tension est palpable. Il est terriblement tendu. Ma tête me tourne et je commence à voir flou.

- Ils étaient la meilleure famille que l'on pouvait souhaiter. Mon jeune frère était encore tellement innocent. Il a du souffrir. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Mon père est mort dans un coup de grisou, comme le tien. Ma mère était une femme courageuse. Et ma petite amie…

Ses yeux sont comme fous tandis qu'il se souvient. Quand il pose de nouveau son regard sur moi, je ne le reconnais pas. Il me fait presque peur. Il se lève et tourne autour de la table en titubant pour se planter devant moi.

- Elle te ressemblait un peu. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, le même caractère indomptable. Parfois, je la vois en toi.

Un peu effrayée, je me lève aussi et recule vers le mur pendant qu'il s'approche encore. Je me sens acculée, menacée comme dans l'arène. Mes mains cherchent quelque chose à attraper pour me défendre. La droite se referme sur une vieille bouteille vide. Mais je n'arrive pas à fixer mon regard sur lui à cause de l'ébriété. Je suis saoule.

Haymitch tend la main pour effleurer mes cheveux, puis ma nuque et mon épaule.  
Je me fige, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter.  
Il ne se rend pas compte. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit, c'est sa petite-amie perdue qu'il imagine sous ses mains. Il murmure d'ailleurs :

- Halisse…

Je manque de m'écrouler à cause de la tension, de l'alcool. Il m'en empêche à attrapant mes bras – il a encore de la force – puis se colle contre moi. Je vois son visage s'approcher dangereusement et je n'arrive pas à empêcher l'inéluctable. Il m'embrasse.  
Enfin, il m'embrasse… Il pose sauvagement sa bouche contre la mienne et essaye d'y introduire sa langue. Il sent l'alcool et le vomi, et la transpiration. Un cocktail qui réveillerait un mort. Puis je sens autre chose. Contre le haut de ma cuisse, une partie de lui s'est durcie et fait pression. Je ne suis pas une oie blanche, je suis vierge, mais je sais comment ça marche. L'idée de ce qu''il pourrait arriver me glace.  
Je retrouve assez d'empire sur moi-même pour le repousser avec toute la force possible, et Haymitch s'étale sur une chaise derrière lui. Tremblante, je lâche mon arme de fortune dont je ne me suis pas servie.  
Le choc et le bruit lui rendent les idées claires, et quand Haymitch comprend ce qu'il a fait, il se met à gémir :

- Oh Katniss, je suis désolé…

Je ne réponds pas. En me cognant partout, j'arrive au-dessus de l'évier et vomis tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité. Le goût âcre et acide me fait vomir de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac soit vide.  
Je me retourne vers Haymitch. Il est en train de s'arracher – littéralement – les cheveux.  
Je m'approche et tente de le rassurer, mais mes mots sont confus :

- J'dirais à personne. C'pas vot' faute. Faut aller vous coucher. Allez…

J'utilise mes dernières forces pour le trainer vers sa chambre à l'étage. Il se laisse faire. Je tombe en même temps que lui sur le matelas puant et tâché, et, incapable de me relever, les yeux trop lourds, et je me laisse sombrer presque instantanément dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard, je crois, je suis réveillée par le bruit grinçant de la porte d'entrée, et un horrible mal de crâne.  
Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il est très tard.  
Je suis percluse de courbatures.  
Haymitch ronfle.  
Je ne lui en veux pas. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser faire. Je n'aurai jamais du boire au point d'être incapable de l'arrêter. Je n'aurai pas du provoquer cette conversation qui lui a fait perdre pied.  
Je gémis en essayant de me lever quand j'entends la voix de Peeta en bas des escaliers :

- Katniss? Tu es là ? Buttercup miaule devant la maison depuis une heure, je crois qu'il te cherche, Haymitch est malade ?

Paniquée par les idées qu'il pourrait tirer de me trouver dans la chambre d'Haymitch, échevelée, décoiffée, avec une gueule de bois mémorable, j'essaye de me dépêtrer des draps dégoutants dans lesquels je suis enroulée. J'ai dû avoir encore un sommeil agité. Par contre, je ne crois pas avoir fait de cauchemar. Si c'est ça le pouvoir magique de l'alcool, bloquer les fantômes nocturnes, je comprends l'addiction d'Haymitch.  
La porte de la chambre s'entrebâille et je vois Buttercup miauler en venant vers moi.  
Me préparant au pire, je distingue comme au ralenti Peeta passer la porte, regarder dans la chambre, son regard passant de moi à Haymitch, s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure de ses fausses conclusions.  
Puis il envoie son poing dans le mur, dans lequel il fait presque un trou, pour partir en courant.  
Me levant tant bien que mal, je crie :

- Peeta !

Seule le silence me répond. Haymitch n'a même pas tressailli dans son sommeil. Le chat se frotte contre mes jambes, quémandant de l'attention.  
Et moi, je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Et voilà !  
Le retour fracassant de notre mentor préféré ! J'imagine bien que l'idée de cette scène ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je trouvais intéressant d'approfondir les blessures de Haymitch. Et puis il reste un homme. Et encore, j'avais une idée plus trash des choses à la base, mais j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin, car plus j'écris, mieux je cerne Katniss et ça n'allait pas.  
Je fais un peu allusion au bouleversement de Panem, les élections et le reste. Je développerai ça au fur et à mesure, on verra si vous êtes d'accord avec moi !**

_Petite interlude_ : Hier soir (samedi), j'ai regardé de nouveau le film Hunger Games, sorti en DVD en France la semaine dernière. C'est par le film que j'ai découvert la saga. J'avais promis à une amie en vacance de l'attendre pour regarder, j'ai tenu ma promesse, mais ça a été dur avec tous les pubs sur le film. Mon amie a acheté le coffret supra deluxe machin, si vous avez les sous, foncez, il est superbe ! L'avantage d'être sur mon canapé c'est qu'on a pu se taper des délires bien moisis sur les acteurs sans déranger personne, genre baver sur Gale à coup de _"Oh oui, chasse moi Gale"_, et se moquer de Peeta quand il soupire d'aise quand Katniss lui applique de la pommade sur sa blessure parce qu'on comparait ça à l'extase sexuel et c'est parti sur des _"oh oui, ça fait du bien, tu sens comme elle est dure ma jambe Katniss !"_.  
Bref, les bonus Making Of de ce coffret sont absolument géniaux. Et j'adore toujours autant le film ! Et quand on voit le travail fait derrière, y'a de quoi.

**Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, j'espère avoir vos avis par ****review !  
****Bonne soirée (enfin, bonne nuit)  
Alice.**


	6. Perdre pied

Heu… **bonsoir** ? *grand sourire*  
Que dire sinon que je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster. Comme je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur mes malheurs et ma vie, je dirais juste que j'ai quitté mon boulot et pris des vacances méritées. L'inspiration s'était lamentablement enfuie. Je n'arrivais pas plus à lire des fanfic qu'à écrire. Et ne parlons même pas des jdr par forum où je suis… Mais en début de semaine, à 1heure du matin, l'inspiration est revenue, genre « bonsoiiir, je t'ai manqué hein ! ». Je me suis remise à l'écriture vendredi après-midi et j'ai fini le chapitre assez vite. La BO d'Hunger Games dans les oreilles m'a bien aidé.

Je crois que j'ai répondu à tous les reviews signées, si j'en ai oublié, vous avez le droit de me hurler dessus. Pour les autres, je remercie rapidement mais très fort ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et autres, ainsi que les revieweurs Anonyyyyme et Jadecroft à qui je ne peux répondre en privée.

Je vous laisse retrouver Katniss, Haymitch et Peeta démêler le bordel dans lequel ils se sont mis.

.

* * *

**Perdre pied  
**

* * *

Période couverte: 27 mars**  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Hier soir, j'étais dans un état si lamentable que je n'ai pas trouvé la force de courir après Peeta. Mon mal de crâne me faisait voir double, et mon estomac vide me tiraillait au point de me plier en deux, comme des spasmes.  
Alors j'ai pris le chat, et je suis rentrée chez moi.  
Je n'étais pas belle à voir mais fort heureusement, personne ne m'a vu. Sae était déjà partie, une assiette de ragout trônait sur la table pour toute signature. J'ai rangé le plat au réfrigérateur, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit à part un médicament. A croire qu'elle lit dans les pensées, Sae m'avait laissé quelques pilules. Je les ai avalées tant bien que mal et suis allée m'écrouler sur mon lit, où j'ai dormi d'un sommeil comateux jusqu'au matin.

.

* * *

.

Plissant les yeux, je regarde le soleil par la fenêtre. Il doit être aux alentours de neuf heures. Je ne pousse pas l'enquête plus loin car j'ai l'impression que les rayons me traversent le crâne et se répercutent dedans, rebondissant contre sa paroi. Le médicament a fait effet, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir le mal de mer, et ma sensibilité est décuplée.  
Prendre ma douche est une épreuve. Je règle la pression de l'eau au minimum mais ça me prend presque une heure de grimaces et de gémissements pour être à peu près propre. Chaque goutte sur ma peau me brûle, et me rappelle le brouillard empoisonné de la seconde Arène. Cette comparaison m'arrache un rire désabusé.

Quand je descends dans la cuisine, Sae est déjà là, à s'activer. Le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquent résonne dans ma tête dans un ballet métallique qui me donne envie de retourner sous ma couette.  
Mais ma nourrice m'accueille d'un :

- Haymitch est passé il y a trente minutes. Il veut te parler, il voudrait que tu ailles le voir.

Mon expression doit certainement être comique pour arracher un sourire à Sae. Moi qui pensais pouvoir être tranquille quelques jours, que le souvenir de son dérapage tiendrait mon mentor à distance, c'est plutôt raté !  
Si même la honte ne le retient plus !  
Quoique tout bien réfléchi, la honte ne l'a jamais arrêté…

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as passé ta soirée, ça ne me regarde pas, en attendant…

Elle me tend une clef que je détaille avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce c'est ?  
Elle répond à ma question muette.

- C'est le double des clefs de Peeta. C'est le Dr Aurélius qui a exigé qu'elles soient là. Au cas où…

Au cas où Peeta perde le contrôle…  
Je regarde le trousseau avec appréhension.

- Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Sae ne rajoute rien mais me montre ainsi qu'elle a tout compris. Cette femme est douée d'une pénétration psychologique assez surprenante. Elle sait, sans avoir besoin de mots, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Haymitch, Peeta et moi hier soir. Moi qui ai toujours dit que seul un champion pouvait en comprendre un autre, je concède à Sae qu'elle est une des rares personnes à comprendre un peu ce que l'on vit.

J'attrape les clefs et les fait tourner entre mes doigts.  
Aller voir Peeta.  
Lui expliquer qu'il a tiré des conclusions hâtives et fausses.  
J'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver derrière la porte de sa maison.

- Allez, haut les cœurs Katniss! C'est comme un pansement, si on tire d'un seul coup, la douleur est forte mais dure moins longtemps !

Je grimace, peu convaincue. Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas faire durer ça plus longtemps. Un silence donnerait raison à… _à rien du tout !_  
J'enfile mes bottes avec difficulté – je ne sais pas dans quelle position j'ai dormi mais j'ai affreusement mal au dos – et je sors dans le matin encore frais du District Douze.  
Je me donne une gifle mentale pour avancer car je commence à vouloir rentrer chez moi pour la fallacieuse raison de la température encore hivernale. Serrant les clefs dans ma main au point d'en imprimer la marque dans ma paume, je marche jusqu'à chez Haymitch et avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, je toque à sa porte.  
Celle-ci s'ouvre rapidement sur un Haymitch qui doit sortir de la douche comme l'attestent ses cheveux est encore tôt, il n'a pas encore bu assez pour que ça se voit.

Je l'observe pendant qu'il m'invite à rentrer dans son salon, une pièce peu habituée à recevoir des visiteurs ou même abriter son propriétaire, donc relativement rangée et propre. Haymitch a enfilé une tenue qui doit venir du Capitole, semblable à celle qu'il portait lors de ma première Moisson. Il la porte plutôt bien, et, abstraction faite de son penchant abyssal pour l'alcool et de ses blessures, je suis étonnée qu'aucune femme n'ait essayé de rentrer dans sa vie. Ses yeux gris de la Veine lui vont bien, il a dû plaire aux femmes du Capitole. Mais Snow n'avait plus aucune arme à brandir pour le vendre à ses créatures, il y a donc échappé.  
Peut-être aurait-il préféré louer son corps que perdre ses proches ? Oui, il l'aurait fait. Comme je l'aurais fait aussi, si cela avait pu sauver Prim.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce genre d'idée et m'assoit sur un fauteuil moelleux en gémissant de bonheur. Haymitch me lance un regard goguenard puis m'explique :

- C'est le genre de désagrément auquel on doit faire face quand on boit plus que de raison, mais je te garantis que cela passe avec le temps.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie d'en prendre l'habitude, et je suis étonnée de vous entendre parler de raison, vous…

Mon ton ironique ne lui échappe pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre des gants. Je suis abasourdie qu'il ne semble même pas gêné de se retrouver face à moi. Aurait-il oublié ?

- La légende selon laquelle l'alcool mène à l'amnésie est donc vraie ?

Cette remarque le trouble assez pour qu'il trébuche sur un coussin avant de s'assoir. Oh non, il n'a pas oublié.

- J'assume entièrement ma faute, et j'en suis désolé, mais je pense que moins on en parlera, mieux cela vaudra.

Sa franchise ne me surprend pas finalement. Haymitch n'est pas un homme aimant entretenir des non-dits et des malentendus. J'affine son jugement :

- Nous devons au moins expliquer à Peeta.  
- Tu dois le faire !  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes gonflé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute à la base que je sache.  
- Sans doute, mais il t'écoutera plus que moi, et tu le sais.

Je n'en suis pas certaine. Peeta et lui ont des rapports cordiaux. Cependant j'admets que mes mots auront plus d'effet sur lui. Positif ou négatif, c'est ce que je vais devoir découvrir. Mais cela ne le dispense pas de prendre sa part dans la tâche qui m'incombe.

- Vous êtes allé le voir ?  
- Pas encore, j'ai peur qu'il m'accueille d'un coup de poing dans la figure.  
- Est-ce si grave ?  
- A mon sens, si je peux éviter, oui.  
- Très bien, je vais y aller, mais après, vous prendrez le relais.  
- Te voilà bien courageuse ce matin !  
- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et moi !

J'illustre ma remarque par une moue dégoutée, et Haymitch est assez intelligent pour ne pas s'en formaliser.

- Je ne te propose pas un café donc.  
- Non merci, à l'avenir, je vais éviter de boire quoique ce soit dans cette maison.

Je me lève, le regarde, puis lui tourne le dos et sort de la maison. Je ne lui en veux pas. Cela restera un souvenir gênant mais ça ne sert à rien d'entretenir de la rancune contre lui. Je préfère encore pester contre le Capitole du temps des Jeux.

.

* * *

.

Il est plus dur en revanche d'essayer d'entrer chez Peeta. Je me balance d'un pied à l'autre pendant quelques minutes quand j'entends, venu de l'intérieur, un bruit de verre brisé. J'appuie sur la poignée mais le battant résiste. Fébrilement, j'essaye de trouver la bonne clef pour ouvrir. Mes tremblements n'aident pas à la tâche.  
Je finis par entendre le clic révélateur et pousse la porte. Je veux courir vers la source du bruit mais me trouve arrêté par ce que je vois.  
Je n'étais jamais rentré chez Peeta. Sa maison est identique à la mienne, à la différence que ses peintures sont accrochées de partout sur les murs, et ce, dès l'entrée. Je ne m'y vois pas, et cela me rassure. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de m'avoir sous les yeux toute la journée pour achever sa guérison. Mais je vois tout le reste.  
Nos premiers Jeux, et les Seconds. Le District Treize, la rébellion. Rue, la Renarde, et même Cato. Finnick, Clove, le gymnase d'entraînement...  
Je me sens oppressé, cernée, prise au piège. Comme si je me retrouvais de nouveau là-bas. Comment fait-il pour vivre entouré de mes cauchemars ?  
Je fuis vers l'étage et j'appelle :

- Peeta ?

Aucune réponse mais je sais qu'il est là-haut. Je recommence, plus fort :

- Peeta ?  
- NE MONTE PAS !

La colère de sa voix me stoppe aussi efficacement qu'un coup de poing en pleine figure.  
Que faire ? M'en aller ?  
Un nouveau bruit de verre brisé me décide à continuer ma montée. L'escalier grince et il l'entend.

- JE TE DIS DE T'EN ALLER, JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR !

Je poursuis quand même, cherche l'origine de sa voix et fini par le trouver. Réflexe de chasseuse, je reste d'abord à distance.  
Et rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vois.  
Devant une chambre, Peeta est assis, les genoux relevés, le visage dans les mains, et gémit :

- Va-t-en Katniss, je suis en crise, ne m'approche pas.

Je comprends qu'il me parle de crise mentale, qu'il doit être en proie à des hallucinations douloureuses. Désemparée, je lui souffle la première chose qui me vient :

- Si ce que tu vois brille, c'est que c'est faux Peeta.

Il découvre son visage et darde ses yeux remplis de colère sur moi. Comme au temps où il était revenu du Capitole après sa torture.  
Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit. Ou alors, il ne sait pas.  
Je me sens impuissante.

- Ce que j'ai vu hier ne brillait pas. Ça ne devrait pas me toucher, et pourtant JE SOUFFRE Katniss ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne devrais pas, et _je souffre_ !

Que répondre à ça ? Que je ferai tout pour ne pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi ?  
J'en ai tellement assez de causer tant de douleur autour de moi ! J'essaye tous les jours d'éviter de blesser à nouveau, et pourtant, je ne fais que ça. Dès que j'ouvre la bouche, dès que je fais un geste, c'est une erreur, une maladresse.  
Dans un monde où tout se reconstruit, le mien s'écroule autour de moi, et pourtant je ne tombe pas, je m'accroche à mes erreurs, à la souffrance des autres. Ne suis-je que ça ? Un tourment ?

Comme je ne réponds pas, Peeta me regarde, et le trouble de son regard se dissipe un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il revient à lui, à notre réalité. C'est alors qu'il me jette au visage une boite de pilule et seules mes habitudes de chasseuse me permettent d'éviter.

- On me soigne, je sais ce que j'ai. La plupart du temps, je sais faire la différence entre ce qu'on a voulu me faire croire, et ce qu'il s'est passé. A cet instant, je sais la faire.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut m'expliquer. Ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il imagine.

- Tu es un monstre, une créature génétiquement modifiée qui ne cherche qu'à me faire du mal, me torturer, me tuer. Ça, ce sont _mes_ visions. On a tenté de m'expliquer que rien de cela n'est vrai. Et pourtant, hier, j'ouvre une porte et te vois dans le même lit que notre Mentor, qui a choisi de te sauver toi, à mes dépens. Ça, c'est la réalité. Alors où est la frontière ?

Je suis paralysée par tant de haine. Par ce que son imagination lui souffle. Et parce que si ses raisons sont fausses, sa réflexion est vraie. Je suis un monstre.  
Mais je me cabre tout de même contre ses supputations.

- Qu'insinues-tu Peeta ? Que je suis l'amante d'Haymitch depuis le début, et que c'est pour cela qu'il a choisi de me sauver plutôt que toi ?  
- Je ne l'insinue pas. C'est exactement ce que je pense.  
- Pauvre imbécile…

L'insulte est sortie avant que je puisse me taire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense aux moments les plus critiques !  
Il se redresse et s'approche de moi tel un prédateur et m'accule contre le mur du palier. Son visage est seulement à quelques millimètres du mien. Son souffle balaye une de mes mèches de cheveux et je refuse de baisser les yeux.  
Ses pupilles ne sont pas dilatés, il n'hallucine vraiment plus. C'est la rage qui le porte, réellement, sa colère contre moi, une colère qu'il ne doit qu'à lui, et à moi.  
Soudain, je sens quelque chose contre mon ventre tendu par l'angoisse. Quelque chose de pointu, qui, je le devine, pourrait me blesser.  
Cherchant une échappatoire, je dirige mon regard derrière Peeta et avise alors le désordre sans nom qu'il a laissé dans la chambre. Des meubles renversés, et surtout, beaucoup de verre brisé. Je comprends que c'est avec un tesson de bouteille dangereusement cassé qu'il me menace.  
C'est la seconde fois en deux jours que je me retrouvé prise au piège, sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui ait l'arme aujourd'hui.  
Mon instinct de survie me souffle de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le faire reculer.  
Mais psychologiquement je n'en ai pas la force. La tension qui maintient mon corps debout disparaît et mes épaules s'affaissent. Je gémis :

- Vas-y Peeta, tue-moi puisque tu en meurs d'envie. Je ne te fais que du mal, je suis un montre, tu l'a dit…

Ses yeux se plissent de surprise et mes mains rejoignent les siennes pour les entourer et diriger son arme. Je les retiens quelques secondes le temps de dire :

- Mais avant, je veux que tu saches que Haymitch et moi n'avons rien fait. Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher ici, sur ce que j'ai eu de plus précieux, je le jure sur Prim.

C'est presque comique. Nous n'avons pas su nous tuer dans l'arène, incapable de survivre avec la mort de l'autre sur la conscience, ce qui a mené à la révolte.  
Et là, loin de ce monde qui n'existe plus, nous sommes incapables de vivre tous les deux ensembles. Où se trouve le juste milieu ?  
Je ferme les yeux et me prépare à ma fin, plus calme encore que toutes les fois où j'ai failli mourir.

Et rien… Je ne sens rien.  
Parce que Peeta est tombé à mes pieds, lançant loin de lui le morceau de bouteille, et, recroquevillé, il pleure.  
Je réalise que je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ainsi. C'est un chagrin immense qui secoue son corps et lui arrache des cris.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, me griffant le dos au passage et l'étreint avec toute ma force possible. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend tout ce que je veux faire passer par ce geste.  
Je ne pleure pas, mais nos détresses mutuelles se font écho. Je pensais que Peeta était plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout ça. A le voir venir tous les jours dans ma maison, agir comme si rien n'avait changé, je pensais qu'il avait une plus grande force d'âme que la mienne, qu'il avait grandi plus vite que moi, qu'il pouvait supporter. Je m'accrochais sans me rendre compte à ça, comme une bouée, parce qu'il tenait bon, qu'il est meilleur que moi.  
Je me rends compte qu'il est encore plus fragile que moi et il s'ouvre en pleurant ce qu'il a sur le cœur :

- Katniss, tu es la seule qui me reste, et regarde-nous, rien n'a changé, on se fait du mal, on se tue à petit feu. Si je t'avais tué, il me restait plus rien, plus rien… Ma famille a été tuée dans le bombardement du District, mes amis aussi, je suis devenu fou. Les meilleurs médicaments du monde ne pourront jamais effacer ça. On est seul, _je suis seul_…

Peeta est en train de perdre pied. Si nous sombrons tous les deux, qui viendra nous sauver ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, cherchant un miracle, je regarde par la fenêtre en face de moi. Un oiseau noir et blanc passe rapidement en battant des ailes et me remet les idées en place.  
J'ai la réponse, bien entendu, depuis le début, sauf que je n'arrive pas à l'admettre. C'est à moi de nous sauver maintenant, à moi de nous faire repartir du bon pied, ou du moins, nous faire survivre assez longtemps pour que ça en devienne une habitude.  
Allez, geai Moqueur, il est temps de prendre tes responsabilités !

.

* * *

.

Je passe lentement ma main dans ses cheveux, la descend le long de son cou, puis ses bras, vers ses mains, comme pour le réveiller doucement. Un frisson lui parcoure le corps et Peeta lève ses yeux vers moi, intense. Je donnerai tout pour me laisser aller à l'envie qui m'oppresse à m'en faire mal, celle de l'embrasser, de retrouver ce sentiment qui me faisait tant vivre. Surtout quand je lis dans ses yeux qu'il ne m'arrêterait pas. Son frisson s'est mué en tremblement et ses mains s'ouvrent et se ferment convulsivement autour des miennes. Les secondes qui passent sont terriblement chargées d'émotion. Mes yeux fixent ses lèvres gercées. Il se déplace un peu sur ses genoux, comme prêt à avancer, à m'embrasser.  
Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne peux pas nous laisser faire ça. Ce ne serait pas nous rendre service de nous perdre dans une étreinte pareille, nos deux âmes brisées ne s'en sortiraient pas guéries, je sais, je sens que ce serait le début d'une spirale infernale.  
Je finis par baisser la tête, forçant ma nuque à ployer alors qu'elle ne le veut pas, luttant contre mon propre corps à m'en faire mal, pour regarder ses mains.  
Elles sont couvertes de sang.  
Je me rends compte que Peeta s'est blessé sur tout le corps pendant sa folie destructrice, sur les mains, les bras, et même le visage. Certaines blessures sont superficielles, d'autres assez profondes.

- Peeta, tu es blessé ! Lève-toi, je vais te soigner !

Je me lève et force sur mes bras pour l'entraîner avec moi. Il se laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon, et je dois le soutenir sur mon épaule afin de descendre les escaliers et le traîner jusqu'au canapé. A ma grande surprise, il est plus léger que je le pensais, que dans mon souvenir. Il est trop léger.  
Je fronce les sourcils et palpe son torse et son ventre. Je marmonne quand je découvre sur ses vêtements larges cachent le fait qu'il a beaucoup trop maigri.

- Peeta ! Manges-tu quand tu es chez toi ?

Car chez moi, il fait toujours honneur aux plats de Sae et mange aussi ses petits pains au fromage. Il ne me répond pas. J'en déduis que non. Je soupire :

- Ha, ils sont beaux les champions des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games !

Comme il ne bouge pas, je le laisse affalé et vais dévaliser sa pharmacie. Elle est heureusement remplie de tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je reviens les bras chargés de bande, désinfectant, fils, aiguilles, pansements et étale tout sur la table. Sans le regarder, je vais chercher dans la salle de bain de quoi laver ses plaies. Puis je le force à se coucher convenablement, un oreiller derrière le dos pour le soutenir, sur le large canapé. En dessous, je déniche une couverture épaisse que je pose à côté, pour plus tard. Puis après m'être lavé les mains et avoir approché un petit tabouret rembourré, je me mets à le laver doucement.  
La fraicheur de l'eau le sort de sa catatonie, il me regarde enfin et murmure :

- On dirait ta mère…

Sa remarque me rappelle autre chose, et je ne suis pas la seule car il continue sur sa lancée :

- Je crois… je crois que tu m'as soigné comme ça aussi dans l'arène non ? Réel ?  
- Réel Peeta, mais c'était bien pire que ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Il dit la vérité, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il a de nouveau confiance en moi. Sommes-nous donc destinés à nous faire du mal pour mieux nous soigner ensuite ?

Cette constatation ne m'aide pas à calmer le tremblement de mes mains quand j'essaye de passer le fil dans le chas d'une aiguille. Il s'est entaillé profondément sur l'avant-bras gauche. Il ne grimace pas quand je commence à le raccommoder. Pourtant, je ne suis pas bien douée.  
Je continue en silence mes soins, et trente minutes plus tard, j'en vois le bout. Le temps de constater qu'il ne doit pas plus dormir que moi la nuit. Son visage est mangé par ses cernes.  
Je dois le faire manger à présent, et envisage un instant d'aller chercher Sae pour lui mijoter quelque chose, puisque je suis encore moins douée en cuisine qu'en médecine. Mais je sais bien qu'il faut que je le fasse moi. C'est à moi de prendre soin de lui.  
Le laissant allongé, les yeux mi-clos, je rejoins sa cuisine et fouille un moment avant de trouver de quoi faire une épaisse soupe de légumes. Je manque une ou deux fois de m'arracher un doigt en utilisant le matériel haute technologie de la cuisine, et vient m'assurer que Peeta va bien le temps de la cuisson.  
Quand tout est prêt, je lui amène un bol et un pain au fromage sur un plateau. Cette fois-ci, il grimace.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.  
- Et pourtant, tu vas manger Peeta, ou crois-moi, je vais te faire avaler ça de force !  
- Tu as fait ça aussi dans l'Arène, réel ?  
- Réel, et là je n'ai pas mis de sirop de sommeil, car je compte bien que tu sois raisonnable et dorme ensuite.  
- Non.  
- Et si je partage avec toi ?  
- Comme un enfant ?  
- Tu te comportes comme un enfant, alors s'il faut en arriver là !

Je lui tends une cuillère de soupe qu'il avale avec mauvaise volonté. Puis un morceau de pain qu'il met un temps infini à manger. Je me retiens de soupirer de frustration. J'avais oublié à quel point il était butté quand il était malade.  
Cela prend une heure en tout pour lui faire avaler la moitié du bol et du petit pain. Ses yeux se ferment tous seuls alors je pose le plateau et passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour le détendre. Et là, il me surprend :

- Chante-moi une chanson Katniss…  
- Une chanson ? Tu es sérieux ?

Mais laquelle lui chanter ? Je serai incapable d'entonner de nouveau la chanson du saule, trop attachée au souvenir de Prim et de Rue.  
Puis je sais. La balade dont il se souviendra, celle que j'ai chanté ce jour-là à l'école, celle qui l'a rendu amoureux de moi. Je commence à chanter doucement et il grimace.

- Tu as mal ?  
- Non… Ce n'est pas ça…  
- Ça brille ?  
- Oui… mais ça va passer. Ils ont essayé de salir ce souvenir au Capitole. Ils ont eu du mal. Je peux avoir le dessus, reprendre le contrôle de ma tête.

Mon cœur se serre à l'imaginer lutter contre le venin qui voulait détruire un souvenir si précieux.  
Pendant qu'ils tuaient Lavinia et Darius pour entretenir la terreur.

- Je peux chanter autre chose si tu veux Peeta.

Il m'attrape le bras avec force et me supplie :

- Non, s'il te plait Katniss, je veux retrouver ce souvenir, s'il te plait…

Alors je continue, pendant qu'il se bat contre lui-même. Il semble y arriver un peu, et au bout de deux paragraphes, c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il s'endort.  
J'arrange la couverture sur lui, et me lève pour fermer les rideaux. A travers la vitre, je vois Haymitch qui s'approche et vais le plus doucement possible entrebâiller la porte.  
Puis je rejoins Peeta, tournant volontairement le dos à mon Mentor. Quand j'entends ses pas se rapprocher, je murmure :

- Vous arrivez après la tempête Haymitch, comme c'est pratique.  
- Je n'avais pas de paratonnerre sur moi.  
- Et moi je n'ai pas la patience pour votre humour.  
- Comme c'est pratique…

Son ironie me rend folle. Je me retourne pour lui faire face mais ma colère s'envole quand je le vois réellement inquiet de l'état de Peeta.  
Je lui raconte à voix basse et à demi-mot ce qu'il s'est passé. Il soupire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis attrape mes mains. Le contact me fait bondir en arrière quand je repense à la veille, mais il insiste.

- Tu es en piteux état aussi, assied-toi, je vais te soigner.

Je regarde mes mains et découvre avec stupéfaction qu'il a raison. Les morceaux de verres que j'ai enlevé des plaies de Peeta, ceux au sol du palier m'ont blessé. Les mains et les genoux, où le sang à tâché mon pantalon.  
Alors je le laisse faire. Parce qu'il a réellement envie de prendre soin de moi.  
Il se confie sans que je lui demande :

- Tu as fait du bon travail, ce n'est pas facile de le gérer quand il fait une crise, je sais de quoi je parle.

Et je me souviens. Dans le Treize, c'était lui qui se chargeait de ramener Peeta à la réalité, c'est lui qui s'est donné du mal, contre les médecins et leurs théories toutes faites, à faire comprendre comment pouvait fonctionner la maladie de Peeta, parce qu'il savait mieux qu'eux ce dont le Capitole était capable.  
Je ne dis rien, mais pendant qu'il me soigne, nous nous regardons, et il n'y a pas besoin de mot.  
Par la porte restée ouverte, Buttercup rentre et vient se frotter à moi.  
Haymitch se lève pour fermer le battant, puis sort une bouteille d'alcool, la pose sur la table basse et annonce :

- Je vais rester aujourd'hui.  
- Pas besoin, je vais prendre soin de lui.  
- Je sais.

Je repense à hier. Quand je me suis dit qu'il y avait un lien fort entre lui et moi. Et je le regarde, Haymitch, vainqueur des cinquantième Hunger Games. Puis j'observe Peeta, et enfin le chat.

Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark et Buttercup.  
Ils sont ma nouvelle famille, celle que je n'ai pas choisie mais dont j'ai tellement besoin. Plus que jamais.

.

.

.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je n'avais pas prévu de tant faire sombrer Peeta mais après tout, que sait-on de ses souffrances, de comment il a traversé toutes ses épreuves ? Il ne peut pas tout le temps être fort notre Peeta.  
Je ne préfère pas donner d'estimation de temps pour la parution du prochain chapitre. J'espère la semaine prochaine, si je reprends le rythme.  
Merci à ceux qui sont encore là d'avoir lu, et merci de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis, ça fait tellement plaisir à chaque fois !  
**


	7. Le pouls de Panem

**Bien le bonjour !**  
Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour vous proposer un nouveau chapitre, en étant pas trop à la bourre.  
Quelques précisions utiles avant de lire : J'ai abordé ce chapitre à reculons, puisque j'y parle de géo-politique et que c'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé. Le défi de décrire l'après-révolte du gouvernement me semblait insurmontable. Et finalement, j'avais engrangé beaucoup d'idées, et j'ai pris grand plaisir à imaginer tout ça. Je suis désolée par avance de ceux que je vais ennuyer avec tous ses détails, mais cela me semble indispensable de poser le nouveau monde dans lequel vont devoir se reconstruire Katniss et Peeta. Ça me permet de replacer des personnages que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, vous verrez, ainsi que d'analyser – encore – les caractères des protagonistes et la façon dont ils vivent les choses.  
Pour m'aider dans cette tâche, je me suis aidé d'une carte de Panem très bien faite par _Vamg_, disponible sur wikipedia. Vous pouvez la trouvez via google image en tapant "carte de Panem", c'est celle qui ressemble à un planisphère et où on voit donc Panem mais aussi les autres continents (encore un défi à révéler, celui de deviner ce que sont devenus les autres pays après la montée des eaux et les guerres).  
Je la trouve particulièrement bien réalisée, et je la préfère à la version que l'on trouve le plus couramment, celle tiré du jeu vidéo Hunger Games, et donc présumée officielle. C'est un choix personnel.  
Encore une chose et je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'ai réalisé une espèce de frise temporelle où je replace les évènements de la fin du troisième tome, la révolte, les bombes au grand cirque, la guérison de Katniss au Capitole, le procès, le retour au Douze. Je dois l'affiner mais bientôt je ferai des notes avant les chapitres (et éditerai les anciens) pour que vous puissiez vous repérer dans le temps. Encore une fois, c'est une frise faite à mon appréciation, puisque nous n'avons pas de détails précis, que j'ai tiré après des dizaines de lectures et des heures de réflexion.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Le pouls de Panem**

* * *

Période couverte: 27, 28, 29 et 30 mars**  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Elle est là, et je ne vois qu'elle, parce qu'elle est la plus importante et que le reste ne compte pas. Le soleil se reflète sur sa surface dorée à vous en rendre aveugle.  
La Corne d'Abondance.  
Elle se dresse, gigantesque, impressionnante devant moi. Elle écrase tout le reste, occupe tout l'espace.  
Quand le décompte de soixante seconde est terminé, je pars en sprint vers elle, persuadée que ma survie se trouve là-bas. J'y arrive la première, met la main sur un arc où est gravé "_Glimmer_" en lettre d'or. Je cherche autre chose, mais les objets sont étranges.  
Des petits pains au fromage, un pain du District Onze, un bol de soupe de Sae, Lady, la chèvre de Prim en train de manger des racines de Katniss, des coquillages, une veste en cuir, des roses odorantes…  
Comme une intuition, je me tourne brusquement vers ma droite, et voit mon Père qui n'a pas bougé de sa plateforme. De là où je me trouve, je lui hurle de toutes mes forces de fuir, mais il explose dans un bruit sourd et se transforme en poussière de chardon.  
Alors que je pleure, personne ne me rejoint pour essayer de me tuer. Etrange. Je suis pourtant dans l'Arène.  
Puis Peeta apparaît, courant vers moi et me criant de courir, courir loin, et je vois derrière lui Gale retenant ma petite sœur en larme, et qui me dit _"Vas-y Catnip". _  
Puis tout le monde disparaît. A la place, des mutations génétiques, chiens, singes, reptiles foncent vers moi.  
Alors je cours, à m'en faire mal aux jambes, à en perdre le souffle, mais l'orée de la forêt s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que je m'en approche.  
Des geais bavards se sont joints à mes poursuivants et font résonner dans ma tête le bruit des flammes léchant le corps de ma petite sœur.  
Je me laisse tomber dans la boue, me retourne, prête à me laisser submerger par mes ennemis. Mais ils ne sont plus là. A la place, Cato me tend la main, couverte de sang, et plante ses yeux dans les miens en m'implorant :  
_"Je t'en prie…"_

.

* * *

.

Je me réveille brutalement, me sentant secouée de toute part, et j'entends quelqu'un hurler, me glaçant le sang.  
Il me faut bien une minute entière pour replacer les évènements dans le bon ordre et comprendre que c'est Peeta qui me secoue, et que c'est moi qui hurle.  
Je me suis endormie sur mon tabouret dont je suis tombée à genoux, et Peeta me serre dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je ne comprends pas tout.  
Il me tire vers lui, en chuchotant des mots de réconfort que je ne saisis pas, à peine si j'ai encore la voix pour objecter que le canapé est trop petit pour deux.  
Peeta secoue la tête, je crois, et répond :

- Tant que je serai là Katniss, il y aura toujours une place pour toi à mes côtés.

Je lui fais un sourire mouillé de larme et il m'attire contre lui pour me coller contre le fond du canapé.  
Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je l'entends murmurer :

- N'aie pas peur Katniss, je te protège, _toujours_…

.

* * *

.

Trois nuits et quatre jours ont passé depuis que j'ai trouvé Peeta en proie à sa folie dans sa chambre.  
A part quand il m'a sauvé de mon cauchemar, il n'a pas beaucoup bougé. Il récupère. Il dort. Il mange un peu plus chaque jour. Il se lève uniquement pour aller aux toilettes.  
Haymitch est passé une fois, le deuxième jour, pour prendre des nouvelles. Il m'a apporté le journal que j'ai voulu lire chez lui. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, car je ne vis que pour Peeta.  
Le premier jour, j'ai appelé ma mère. Je lui ai raconté ce que je pouvais lui avouer, tout l'aspect médical et psychique en mesure de l'aider. Elle ne pense pas qu'il faille un médecin. Ma présence et ce que je fais pour lui suffit d'après elle. Et elle a ajouté qu'elle était fière de moi. Ce compliment m'a rendu muette, et j'ai raccroché rapidement. Je ne souhaite pas de laurier, j'ai eu mon lot de couronnes et de médailles, je souhaite juste que Peeta aille mieux.  
Puis j'ai appelé le Docteur Aurélius. Il s'est contenté de me dire de ne pas oublier de lui donner ses médicaments. Et que le reste devrait aller mieux.  
Fantastique.

Pour ne pas tourner en rond, je fais la cuisine, et je fais quelques progrès. J'ai appelé Sae qui est venue m'expliquer quelque base. C'est pas mauvais. Ça ne vaut pas non plus le ragout d'agneau du Capitole mais ça m'occupe. Pour ne pas penser.  
L'avantage de me consacrer à plein temps à Peeta, c'est que je ne pense pas à mon propre désarroi. Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Il va bien falloir trouver une autre solution que se sauver l'un l'autre pour avancer.  
Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis que les bras de Peeta me protègent des monstres de la nuit. J'ai ouvert le canapé-lit pour ne pas trop me coller à lui mais je me réveille inlassablement au creux de ses bras. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte. Je choisis de m'en moquer.  
Pour l'instant, l'important n'est pas là. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il va falloir que l'on parle, plus qu'on ne l'a fait pendant sa crise où la colère et la peur phagocytaient tout, mais je ne m'y résous pas.  
Nous nous sommes fait assez de mal pour avoir mérité de nous mentir encore un peu.

.

* * *

.

J'ai dû me résoudre à appeler Haymitch le quatrième jour. Pas pour Peeta mais pour moi.  
J'ai ouvert le journal, en me disant que prendre le pouls de Panem et de son actualité me changerait les idées. Seulement, il y a des choses qui m'échappent, je n'ai pas tout compris.  
Je manque de vision d'ensemble dirait mon Mentor. Il aurait raison, encore, et même si ça m'énerve, je dois m'en remettre à lui.

Cela l'étonne que je l'invite, qui plus est chez Peeta. Je n'aime toujours pas le café, j'ai donc fait du chocolat chaud, mon péché mignon, et une tasse l'attends quand il passe la porte. Il avise la maitresse de maison que je suis avec surprise et constate :

- Tu es encore là ?  
- De toute évidence…

Je déteste la manie qu'a Haymitch d'énoncer des pléonasmes sur un ton absolument insupportable car il arrive à transformer une banalité en attaque frontale ou en jugement. Ou les deux.  
Je lui désigne le fauteuil en face de moi pour qu'il s'installe. Ce qu'il fait en regardant de travers le chocolat chaud. Il hausse les épaules, puis sort une flasque de l'intérieur de sa veste et rajoute de l'alcool.  
Je fais une grimace face au mélange douteux pendant qu'il en boit quelques gorgées en appréciant :

- Pas mauvais…  
- Tout n'est pas à jeter au Capitole je suppose. En parlant de ça !

Je sors le journal que je déplie devant moi dans un bruit de papier qui se froisse. Je fais attention où je place mes doigts. La production à échelle nationale d'un journal d'information a dû donner du fil à retordre aux usines du district Sept, l'encre de ce premier numéro bave et ne tient pas bien, et donc tâche facilement, je l'ai appris à mes dépends.  
Le bruit du journal réveille Peeta que je pensais plus endormi que ça. Je l'entends gémir dans son sommeil et voit ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement. Je me lève rapidement pour aller chercher un bol que je remplis de chocolat chaud, je le place sur un plateau avec des petits pains à tremper dedans, et lui donne, une fois qu'il s'est assis convenablement.  
La tendresse que j'ai pour lui me pousse à passer affectueusement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je me retiens de justesse de lui poser un baiser sur le front.  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans la grotte de la première Arène avec lui, quand nous devions, quand je devais, jouer l'affection pour obtenir de la nourriture. La frontière est si mince entre mes souvenirs et la réalité.

Haymitch regarde la scène en haussant un sourcil mais ne commente pas. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Pour une fois.  
Puis Peeta prend la parole :

- De quoi vous allez parler ?  
- De l'actualité.

Mon Mentor prend un air catastrophé en faisant tinter sa tasse sur la table, levant les yeux et les bras au plafond.

- Je rêve ! Katniss Everdeen s'intéresse au monde qui l'entoure ? Pincez-moi !

Ma bouche se tord dans une grimace et je réponds :

- Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Il hausse les épaules, puis se penche vers moi au-dessus du broc de chocolat chaud encore fumant :

- Je t'écoute.

Je dois me donner un bon coup de pied mental au derrière pour avouer que j'ai besoin de ses lumières.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Plutarch ? Ou de la Présidente Paylor ?

Haymitch, surpris, m'adresse un sourire désabusé :

- Mais bien sûr, tous les jours, ils ne peuvent se passer de mes conseils avisés !  
- Je ne plaisante pas Haymitch…  
- Alors oui, on ne dirait pas, j'en conviens, mais j'ai des nouvelles, la plupart du temps de Heavensbee.

Je regarde les titres du journal, et choisis ma première question :

- Il va y avoir des élections de gouverneurs ? En quoi cela consiste ? Les informations sont assez vagues sur le journal.

Mon mentor s'installe au fond du fauteuil et commence :

- Pendant la révolte, la plupart des maires de districts sont morts, torturés par le Capitole par exemple, et le reste étaient pourris jusqu'à l'os. Seulement, leurs rôles étaient plus représentatifs qu'autre chose, et la Président Paylor aspire à une gestion presque autonome des districts, en donnant plus de responsabilité à la personne qui en aura la charge. Le poste de gouverneur est une idée de Plutarch, comme dans l'ancien monde. Ils seraient d'abord élus par le gouvernement actuel, et auraient des comptes à rendre. Et ce serait un poste très important, étant donné tous les changements qui vont avoir lieu.  
- Les changements ? Ça a l'air simple pourtant, le Capitole aura toujours le contrôle des districts.  
- Non, tu n'écoutes vraiment pas… De l'autonomie ! Après une telle révolte, de tels sacrifices, jamais les habitants des districts n'accepteront un retour en arrière, même minime. Nous nous sommes battus pour être libre, et c'est bien ce que Paylor veut tenter de faire, nous donner en partie notre indépendance. Mais elle est obligée de garder un minimum de contrôle, car nous serions incapables de gérer efficacement toute cette liberté soudaine.  
- Je vois…

Et en effet, j'imagine pour la première fois les bouleversements qui vont secouer mon pays.  
Haymitch continue ses explications avec patience. Je dois dire que cela me surprend de lui. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu m'inculquer quelque chose, il a fini par me traiter de limace crevée !  
Je m'essaye à une supposition :

- Mais pour les gouverneurs, comment ça va fonctionner ? Parce que d'un district à l'autre, les choses sont différentes. Ici il n'y a presque plus personne, même quand le Douze n'avait pas pris feu, par rapport au Onze qui est si vaste, ou bien le Quatre ou même le Sept, il y a tellement d'habitants, et de partout !  
- Oui ça c'est un souci que Paylor essaye de prendre un compte. Si je me souviens bien, je crois qu'elle envisage de diviser le Onze en plusieurs arrondissements comme elle appelle ça, avec des responsables dans chaque partie du District, comme des maires par exemple. Dans les grands districts et ceux à forte population. Mais le Sept par exemple n'a pas besoin d'être diviser, une grande partie du district est couvert d'arbre.  
- Dites donc, vous êtes calé en géographie !  
- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec les autres Mentors au fils des ans.  
- Mais vous semblez en savoir plus que ce vous voulez faire croire.  
- Je ne fais croire rien du tout, je fais beaucoup de suppositions, pour le reste, j'ai occupé une place important dans le Treize à l'époque où on en parlait, certains projets étaient même validés par Coin.

Le souvenir de cette femme que j'ai tué, sans savoir si c'était mon choix ou bien celui de Snow me glace. J'essaye de me consoler en me disant que je le sentais depuis le début, puisque je ne l'aimais pas, que je l'avais déjà cerné. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on a fait de son corps une fois transpercé par ma flèche.  
Haymitch a toujours était doué pour percevoir mes pensées sans que j'ai à les dévoiler à voix haute, c'est en partie grâce à cela que nous avons pu communiquer si facilement à travers les Jeux, et j'apprécie cette qualité encore plus à l'instant, quand il me regarde et finit par me dire :

- Coin n'a pas été enterré comme une Présidente devant tout le pays, mais comme la leader qu'elle était dans le Treize. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'arrivent pas encore à se faire une idée précise de qui elle était et de ce dont elle était responsable.  
- Vous avez eu du mal à me sauver ?

J'ai posé cette question à voix basse, parce que c'est difficile d'en parler, parce que j'étais tellement perdue à cette époque. Et parce que je me rends compte qu'Haymitch m'a encore une fois sauvé la vie, et que je lui dois tellement. Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. Par pudeur. Par peur. Par lâcheté.  
Il plisse les yeux, plongé dans ses souvenirs, et boit une gorgée d'alcool directement à sa gourde pour se donner du courage :

- Ce n'était pas facile. Je ne suis pas avocat, et je ne brille pas par ma réputation. C'est la tienne qui a tout fait, car quoique tu fasses ou dises, tu restes le Geai Moqueur pour une grande partie du pays.

Je me renfrogne et n'ai pas besoin de dire à quel point j'aimerai me débarrasser de ce costume. Parce qu'il est trop lourd à porter, parce que je ne l'ai pas choisi, et plus encore parce que c'est Cinna qui l'a créé.  
On pourrait m'objecter que je l'ai assumé pendant la révolte, mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas faire la différence entre ma volonté propre et celle des autres. Arriverais-je un jour à assumer mes choix ?

Peeta se lève. Et moi aussi. Comme si j'avais peur qu'il tombe.  
Il secoue la tête avec un sourire et m'indique du menton l'étage.

- Je vais me laver, pas que votre conversation m'ennuie, mais je connais déjà tous ces détails ennuyeux, et je me sens mieux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander comment qu'il est déjà monté. Alors je me tourne vers Haymitch, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation. Lui-même semble surpris de mon propre étonnement.

- Il ne t'a pas dit ?  
- On ne se dit pas beaucoup de chose lui et moi, quand on essaye de sortir des sentiers battus, et on se fait toujours du mal.  
- Plutarch l'appelle souvent. Parce qu'il veut absolument que Peeta devienne le nouveau Porte-parole du gouvernement.  
- J'ai toujours trouvé Plutarch ridicule mais je lui concédais une certaine intelligence. Je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort… Mais quel abruti ! _Quel con_!

L'insulte arrache un rire à Haymitch. Il faut dire que je suis rarement vulgaire. Quand je m'énerve, j'appuie là où ça fait mal, trop souvent, mais mon vocabulaire reste assez classique. Mais là c'est plus fort que moi. Et mon Mentor est d'accord avec moi.

- On ne refera pas Plutarch, il veut profiter de l'aisance naturel de Peeta à parler au public et se le mettre dans la poche, comment pendant les Jeux.  
- MAIS IL N'A PAS COMPRIS QUE PEETA NE SERA PLUS JAMAIS LE MÊME ?!

J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte, mais Haymitch sait bien que ce n'est pas contre lui. C'est contre l'imbécilité de l'ancien Grand Juge des Hunger Games, et contre cette vérité qui nous fait tant de mal.  
Plutarch voulait me transformer en star de la chanson, maintenant il veut se servir de Peeta…

- On ne sera jamais tranquille à la fin ? Jamais ?  
- Cela prendra du temps.  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
- Tu sais ce que je vais te répondre, et ça ne satisfera pas.

Oui je sais. Il va me dire que tout ça me dépasse. Et ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter. Et il est mal placé pour prêcher la patience qui me fait tant défaut. Alors je préfère ne rien rajouter. Je prends sur moi. D'aucun dirait que c'est de la maturité. Je préfère appeler ça de l'instinct de survie. Eviter de me faire du mal, encore, volontairement.  
Mais une question me brûle les lèvres quand même :

- Et les Hunger Games édition Capitole, ils ne seront pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je crois que je perdrais tout ce qui me reste de confiance dans mon pays si Haymitch me disait oui.

- Non, bien sûr. Ça n'a pas été facile de faire lâcher le morceau à Plutarch. Il a beau avoir fait partie de la rébellion, il a grandi au Capitole, et il y a des limites qu'il ne connait pas. Il a essayé de se servir de ton vote pour ça, et du mien.  
- L'imbécile, il n'a pas non plus compris que je votais pour cerner les véritables intentions de Coin ! Et gagner sa confiance ?  
- Je le lui ai dit. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre. C'est un homme de spectacle. Comme je t'ai dit, il a des valeurs typiques du Capitole. Mais la Présidente Paylor a tranché. Alors il a capitulé. Il préfère rester du côté où se trouve le pouvoir. Et on a besoin de lui. Il n'a pas sa pareille pour mettre en scène les choses et les gens, et il comprend parfaitement comment réfléchi un habitant du Capitole, comment les amadouer, les gérer…

Je grogne de dépit et de soulagement. Plutarch est un incommensurable idiot mais un idiot nécessaire. D'un côté, il me plait de savoir qu'il est utilisé au même titre qu'il utilise les gens, et qu'il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte.

- D'autres questions ? me demande Haymitch en désignant le journal.

Il me sort de mes pensées et je sursaute, puis parcoure les nouvelles en essayant de me souvenir des détails que je voulais.

- Oui… J'ai vu qu'il y avait un gros projet de voie ferrée pour permettre à tous les habitants de voyager ?  
- Exact. Paylor veut permettre à ceux qui le souhaitent de visiter leur pays autrement qu'avec des images dans des livres, et même de faire leurs vies dans un autre district s'ils le veulent. Certains ont été décimés par la révolte, le Huit surtout, ils ont besoin de monde là-bas. De sang frais aussi. Des facilités seront données à ceux qui acceptent l'exode. Comme venir dans le Douze.  
- Mais à part reconstruire ici, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de creuser les mines, et même avec de l'argent à la clef, je doute que cet avenir intéresse beaucoup de gens.  
- Je crois qu'ils ont d'autres projets pour le Douze.  
- Lesquels ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, je ne sais pas tout Katniss.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ne te moque pas, si tu veux des détails, je suis sûr que Plutarch serait ravi d'un coup de fil de ta part.

Ma grimace est assez parlante pour m'éviter de jurer à nouveau. Je préfère revenir au sujet initial :

- Et le Treize ?  
- Ah ça… On ne veut rien me dire. C'est très compliqué de gérer l'avenir de ce district. Je crois qu'ils y ont laissé le minimum vital en personne de confiance et qu'ils réfléchissent. Mais comme cela relève de la sécurité nationale, je n'en suis pas informé, évidemment…  
- Evidemment…  
- Mais pour revenir aux trains, il y a eu grande vague de recrutement en ce moment pour moderniser les lignes existantes et en rajouter. Le Six est débordé par la construction de trains.  
- Aussi luxueux et rapides que ceux qui emmenaient les tributs à la mort ?  
- Aussi rapide oui. Aussi luxueux non. Ce seront des trains pour le transport de nombreuses personnes, et d'autres pour celui des marchandises entre districts. C'est une très vaste entreprise. Le secrétaire aux transports a vu grand et y travaille avec la secrétaire à l'emploi. Cela va offrir beaucoup d'emploi. Une vraie révolution industrielle.

Haymitch cache bien son jeu. Qui pourrait penser en le voyant faire ses pitreries d'alcooliques depuis des années à la télévision qu'il est si intelligent ? Je l'avais déjà remarqué lors de ses Jeux, qu'il a gagné parce qu'il a réfléchi et analysé l'Arène pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Je me rends compte qu'il fait ça partout. Il observe, il analyse, il en tire des conclusions qui souvent font mouche. Le quartier général du Treize a du déceler aussi ses capacités, en l'associant à l'élaboration des plans durant la révolte, et il est regrettable qu'il noie ses aptitudes dans l'alcool.

Toutes ces informations ont ouvert en moi une curiosité politique que je ne me connaissais pas. Je ferme le journal qui ne fait que survoler les grands changements à venir et continue mes questions :

- Et les habitants du Capitole ? Ils vont devenir quoi ? Je veux dire, ils travaillent mais…  
- … mais il n'y aura plus de passe-droit, enfin, dans l'idéal, car il y aura toujours des politiques véreux. Donc beaucoup vont perdre leurs postes, ça va être la pagaille, ça l'est déjà d'ailleurs. Les grands responsables coupables de malversations, cruauté et autres joyeusetés ont été emprisonnés ou exécutés, et ça va continuer car il y a beaucoup de ménage à faire. Pour les autres, ils auront aussi l'occasion de partir s'installer dans les districts.  
- Dans les districts, les habitants du Capitole ? C'est de l'utopie.  
- Peut-être, nous verrons bien. Tout le monde n'est pas heureux là-bas, les laissés pour compte, les oubliés.  
- J'avais toujours pensé que c'étaient nous, les oubliés.  
- C'est vrai. En tout cas, je sais que le gouvernement compte sur la prochaine génération et son éducation pour changer tout ça.

Il faudra à mon avis plus qu'une génération pour bouleverser un pays. Mais après tout, je ne connais rien à la politique. Pour la première fois, je suis heureuse d'être confiné dans mon district si peu attractif, loin de tout ça.  
Il y va y avoir quantité de mécontents de cette nouvelle façon de voir les choses. Je me demande…

- Et les Pacificateurs ? Que vont-ils en faire ?

Haymitch plisse la bouche, et je sens qu'il n'a pas envie de me répondre, comme si quelque chose allait me déplaire. Il semble peser le pour et le contre en buvant de nouveau de l'alcool. Puis il finit par m'avouer du bout des lèvres :

- C'est le rôle de Gale ça. De décider de l'avenir des Pacificateurs.

Entendre parler de mon ancien meilleur ami me fige. Quand donc cela cessera-t-il d'être douloureux ? Quand pourrais-je penser à lui sans regret de notre amitié et sans colère contre les armes qu'il a créées avec Beetee, responsable de la mort de ma petite sœur ?

- Qu'a à voir Gale avec les Pacificateurs ? Je croyais qu'il avait trouvé un bon emploi dans ne Deux.  
- Exact, le district qui a toujours formé les Pacificateurs, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je te l'avais dit, juste avant l'exécution programmée de Snow, je t'avais dit que Gale participait au nettoyage du Deux.  
- Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Et quel est son rôle ?  
- Continuer le nettoyage.  
- Le nettoyage ?  
- Il passe tous les anciens Pacificateurs au crible, pour cerner ceux qui peuvent être rattrapable. En termes de principe. Ceux à qui on pourra faire confiance à nouveau pour faire appliquer une juste justice.

J'ai un reniflement méprisant devant cette nouvelle.

- Parce que Paylor pense réellement que des Pacificateurs peuvent être recyclés en gentil défenseurs de la justice ? Vous plaisantez ?  
- Beaucoup de Pacificateurs ont embrasé cette carrière pour fuir le district Deux ou éponger des dettes, pas par plaisir. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas connu de Pacificateurs qui valaient la peine d'être sauvés ?

Cette fois je gémis. De douleur. Parce qu'il sait parfaitement à qui je pense.  
Darius…  
Torturé pour m'avoir trop apprécié. Torturé parce qu'il était trop humain pour la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Notre brève poignée de main sous la table lors de mes seconds Jeux me suit jusque dans mes rêves.  
A y réfléchir, même Cray n'était pas cruel par pur plaisir. Il était tordu, il était pervers, mais il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Et Purnia aussi, dont j'ignore si elle a survécu.  
Cela dit, je ne vois pas en quoi Gale est qualifié pour faire une telle sélection.

- Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Que je sache, il n'a pas été formé pour ça.  
- Parce que plus que quiconque, Gale saura déceler quels hommes dépassant régulièrement les limites conservent malgré tout leur intégrité. Il saura reconnaître ses semblables…

Ce n'est pas Haymitch qui a parlé cette fois-ci, mais Peeta.  
Il a pris sa douche, ses cheveux blonds sont encore humides et quelques gouttes coulent le long de sa tempe gauche. Il a aussi enfilé une tenue propre et a bien meilleur mine que quelques jours avant. Mais cela ne me touche pas comme ça le devrait.  
Me souvenir des limites qu'a dépassé Gale me remplit de rage.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de faire partie d'un pays dont la sécurité sera garantie par des hommes qui pensent que les victimes collatérales sont sacrifiables pour le bien commun. Qui ont été choisi par quelqu'un qui a tué ma sœur.

Je me lève, énervée, et me met à ranger tout ce que j'ai sorti pour le chocolat chaud. Mais mes mains tremblent et le broc m'échappe, se fracassant avec bruit sur le sol, tâchant le sol d'une teinte marron foncée. Je hurle de colère et Peeta accoure pour ramasser en essayant de me calmer :

- Laisse Katniss, je vais le faire, tu vas te blesser.

J'essaye de rassembler tous les morceaux en vitesse mais il me les arrache des mains et je saute sur mes pieds, le corps parcouru par la colère. J'écrase des débris et les envoie aux quatre coins du salon en continuant de crier. Je suis prise d'une vraie crise de nerf et Haymitch se lève pour venir me ceinturer dans ses bras afin de me forcer à me calmer. Mais sans succès.  
Je contemple mes dégâts et remarque avec une ironie mordante :

- Nos vies sont en morceaux, comme cette vaisselle, on est pas fichus de se reconstruire. Et Gale est fêté dans le Deux, comme un sauveur ? Il a créé des armes de guerres qui ont tué des enfants ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Mon Mentor ne répond rien et me laisse me débattre. Il a une force étonnante. Je ne lui en veux pas à lui. Là, tout de suite, j'en veux à Peeta et je pointe sur lui un doigt accusateur.

- Et toi tu prends sa défense ! Tu comprends ça ?

Je le vois se lever lentement, une pelle pleine de débris à la main qu'il dirige vers moi dans un geste presque menaçant, les pupilles dilatées.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que je comprenais ? J'ai juste expliqué pourquoi il avait été choisi. Ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne ce choix.

Je baisse les bras, vidée de mes forces, tandis qu'il s'en va dans la cuisine. Soudain, la rage m'a quitté, et je m'en veux de m'en être pris à lui, gratuitement, sans réfléchir, comme toujours.  
Haymitch me lâche et me conseille :

- Rentre chez toi Katniss, occupe-toi de toi.

Suivre son conseil me coûte, car je ne veux pas laisser Peeta seul.

- Peeta va beaucoup mieux, il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui.  
- Il a raison…

Peeta se tient sur le seuil de sa cuisine, un torchon dans la main. Si lui me chasse aussi, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Mieux vaut rentrer retrouver Sae, mon chat, et mes cauchemars…  
Je rassemble mes affaires disséminées un peu partout et me dirige droit vers la porte, sans un regard pour mes compagnons, un goût amer dans la bouche.

- On peut venir manger chez toi ce soir ?  
- Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'inclus dans cette soirée ?  
- Parce que vous avez manifestement besoin d'ingurgiter quelque chose de solide pour changer, et Sae fait de la bonne cuisine.  
- Ça se tient, je viendrai.

Je ne réagis même pas à leurs projets de s'imposer dans ma maison et rentre chez moi.  
Sur le seuil, je croise Sae que j'informe de la venue d'invités ce soir. Elle hoche la tête mais ne cherche pas la conversation. Je monte dans ma chambre, pose mes coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laisse mes pensées vagabonder vers le district Deux, pendant que Buttercup se frotte à mes jambes entre lesquelles il ondule, en quête d'attention que je suis bien incapable de lui donner maintenant.  
Je déteste penser à Gale, j'ai l'impression de trahir la mémoire de Prim. En même temps, il m'est trop difficile de le rayer définitivement de ma mémoire. Il est déjà assez dur de le rayer de ma vie. Il a été tellement, et maintenant il n'est plus rien. Je refuse de me dire que la révolte est responsable de cet état de fait. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de la bombe à double explosion qui a couté la vie de ma sœur et de dizaines d'enfants.  
Je sais que cela le fait souffrir. Sa phrase _"C'est la seule chose que j'avais pour moi. Le fait d'avoir pris soin de ta famille"_ hante encore mes nuits. Mais il ne souffre pas autant que moi, puisqu'il a trouvé la force d'accepter un poste prestigieux offert par le Capitole qu'il décriait tant. Je me sens trahie. Et dire que j'ai pensé l'aimer !  
Pourtant, l'imaginer dans le Deux, parader et être entouré de femmes me serre le ventre, et ça me rend folle ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse, pas pour lui ! Le monde dans lequel nous aurions pu nous aimer n'existe plus, c'est peut-être ça qui me fait le plus mal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà, je n'ai pas menti hein ? C'est plein de détails fastidieux mais que j'ai adoré imaginer. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec ma vision des choses, bien évidemment, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez en review.  
En ce qui concerne Gale, j'étais toute fière au début de lui trouver cette carrière, et puis en cherchant dans le tome 3 la phrase exacte qu'il prononce, je suis tombé sur le moment où Katniss apprend entre autre qu'il participe au nettoyage des Pacificateurs du Deux. Je suppose que c'est resté dans un coin de ma tête sans le savoir, c'est donc la suite logique des choses pour moi.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, qu'ils reviewent ou non, et j'en profite pour remercier la lectrice **Megan Wells** qui m'a laissé une très touchante review, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**


	8. Le passé et l'avenir

**Bonsoir !  
**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, comme d'habitude, mais je vous réserve mon pavé d'auto-analyse et autre à la fin du chapitre, pour l'instant, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

.

* * *

**Le passé et l'avenir**

* * *

Période couverte : 31 mars

* * *

.

Hormis pour manger, et très peu, je n'ai guère ouvert la bouche hier. Aucune envie de me forcer. Mais je n'ai pu échapper à Peeta et Haymitch, échangeant, plaisantant, comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais pas du échapper au délire et aux mains baladeuses de l'un pour aller ramasser l'autre en morceaux. Je leur envie cette capacité à avancer envers et contre tout, à oublier les drames de la veille pour mieux envisager demain. Peeta a bien froncé les sourcils, songeur, devant mon manque flagrant d'enthousiasme, mais il n'a pas poussé l'enquête plus loin, pour le moment du moins.  
Je les ai ensuite laissés entre eux, malgré leurs regards désapprobateurs, pour aller me coucher tôt. J'ai tourné en rond quelques heures, avec la peur au ventre d'aller me coucher. A raison. Je n'ai que peu dormi. Mes cauchemars qui avaient fuis les bras protecteurs de Peeta sont revenus plus forts encore. Un défilé continu de morts venant me hanter. Ainsi que les vivants, qui eux ne m'étaient pas apparus depuis longtemps. Ceux que ma mémoire a momentanément laissés de côté.  
A bien y réfléchir, je crois que c'est ma conscience qui me travaille. Je suis étonnée d'en avoir toujours une, après les épreuves passées et les meurtres perpétrés. Je suppose que personne ne peut échapper à cette contrainte de la condition humaine, du moment où elle nous a un jour guidé. En tout cas, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'enfermer sous clef, au contraire de personnes que j'ai connues.  
Peut-être me renvoie-t-elle au visage que je dois arrêter de me renfermer sur moi-même, et qu'il est temps d'accepter dans mon entourage d'autres personnes que Peeta, Haymitch, Sae et Nee.  
Peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Je suis trop fragile pour m'exposer à d'autres personnes qui ne comprendront pas. Et mes blessures sont autant psychiques que physique.

Trois mois ont passé depuis les brûlures du grand Cirque. Je soupire en me regardant dans le miroir de ma chambre, totalement nue, tirant sur mes mèches folles, grimaçant devant mes innombrables cicatrices. S'il est une chose que je n'ai jamais renié venant du Capitole, ce sont bien ses médicaments. Et pourtant, leurs effets sur mon corps sont lents, si lents… A croire que mon corps refuse de les faire partir. Comme si… comme si j'allais oublier, sans elles, ce que j'ai traversé. C'est idiot. Je devrais en parler au Dr Aurélius. Si j'en ai le courage.  
Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner de méchante humeur contre moi-même mais essaye de ne pas ennuyer Sae avec ça. Elle est déjà bien assez à faire à s'occuper de ma maison et de mon estomac pour que je la pollue avec mes sentiments.  
Je médite ces paroles en la regardant s'activer aux fourneaux et ma curiosité est piquée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de me sentir plus lamentable que je suis aujourd'hui, et pourtant, quand je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de ma nourrice, où elle vit, ce qu'elle fait ailleurs, alors qu'elle s'occupe si bien de moi, j'ai envie de me cacher sous terre.

M'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, je me lance :

- Sae ?

Elle se retourne et me dévisage, avec son expression habituelle, gentille mais un peu exaspérée, un peu sauvage. Quand je la vois ainsi, c'est comme si je me retrouvais à la Plaque, il a des milliers d'années.  
Je secoue la tête pour empêcher mes idées de partir dans tous le sens pour lui répondre. Enfin, plutôt continuer ma phrase, Sae n'est pas bavarde, elle a tellement économisé dans sa vie qu'elle économise aussi ses mots. Ce qui me convient parfaitement.

- Vous vivez où Sae ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, surprise de ma question, et se retourne vers sa poêle en grommelant :

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

J'essaye de ne pas prendre cette remarque pour un reproche, je sais que ce n'en est pas un, mais c'est difficile. Mes lèvres se pincent, ce qu'elle ne voit pas. J'essaye de choisir mes mots avec précautions.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé, et… ce n'est pas bien. Vous vous occupez de moi, et je ne vous dit même pas merci, je ne m'intéresse même pas à vous…

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien tourné, mais c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de m'excuser de mon comportement.  
Au début, j'ai l'impression que j'ai vexé Sae, sans vraiment savoir comment, car elle ne répond pas, toute à sa cuisine. Au bout d'une inconfortable minute, elle transvase les œufs au bacon qu'elle a préparés dans une assiette, la pose sur la table et me la montre du menton.  
Quand elle voit mon expression, cela lui arrache un sourire un peu bancal et elle s'explique :

- Ce sera plus confortable de parler assises non ? Et tu dois avoir faim.

Logique imparable.  
Et mon estomac grogne, affamé par la quasi diète de la veille. Je m'assoie et attaque mon repas avec appétit, tout en n'oubliant pas de donner le gras du bacon à Buttercup qui ondule entre les pieds de ma chaise, attiré par l'odeur.  
Quand je regarde Sae dans les yeux, elle commence à parler :

- Je suis revenue dans le Douze directement après la chute du Capitole. L'ambiance du Treize, c'était pas pour moi. Me suis construit une maison dans ce qu'il restait de la Veine, les gars revenus pour le déblaiement m'ont aidé.

Imaginer ma nourrice et sa petite fille vivant dans une maison fragile entourée de ruine me sert le cœur.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas vivre ici ? Il y a des tas de chambre, même pour Nee !  
- J'suis pas une employée de maison ma belle !

Je m'empourpre devant le sous-entendu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Sae ! Vous le savez bien ! C'est juste que, ça doit pas être confortable ou…  
- Te fais pas de bile pour moi Katniss, me suis construit une belle petite maison solide, pas un palace, juste ce dont j'ai besoin. M'en faut pas plus. Et puis, je vais pas continuer indéfiniment à venir m'occuper de toi tous les jours tu sais, alors y'a aucune raison que je m'installe ici.

Imaginer mes matins sans Sae pour m'accueillir me semble tout à coup inimaginable et je me sens égoïste de penser une telle chose. Et elle le devine, comme toujours.

- Ne panique pas, tu t'en es bien sorti chez Peeta non ? Ici c'est pareil.  
- Chez Peeta c'était pas la même chose…  
- Ah bon, je pensais pourtant que toutes les maisons étaient pareilles ?

C'est vrai. Mais il y a une chose dont je prends soudainement conscience et qui fait remonter légèrement mon moral.

- Non, ici, il n'y a pas les tableaux de Peeta de partout…

Mon ton soulagé la fait doucement rire. J'ai vraiment essayé d'ignorer les œuvres accrochées aux murs ces derniers jours, mais malgré tout, je me sentais épiée, presque agressée.  
Ici je suis chez moi. Je n'ai rien rajouté. Partout, on sent encore la présence de ma mère, et surtout de Prim. Et je ne veux pas y toucher. Je sais que ce n'est pas un service que je me rends, car parfois, quand je rentre dans le salon, j'attends quelques secondes, comme si Prim allait débouler devant moi en riant.  
Et à chaque fois que je constate que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, mon cœur se brise. Mais je suis incapable de transformer ma maison, incapable d'effacer les traces du bonheur fugace qu'elle a abrité. Ce bonheur qui m'a glissé entre les doigts et couté si cher. Que disait Peeta à Caesar à ce propos déjà ? Ah oui... _"Assassiner des innocents, ça vous coûte tout ce que vous êtes".  
_Puis je me rends compte que Sae me parle quand elle agite sa main sous mes yeux.

- Katniss? Je te parle depuis deux minutes tu sais ?  
- Oh pardon Sae, j'étais ailleurs...  
- Je n't'en veux pas, je te disais donc, tu guéris, tu ne vas plus avoir besoin de moi, tu sais faire à manger, tu sais faire le ménage, et puis, si tu t'en sors pas, avec tout ton argent tu pourras embaucher quelqu'un d'ici pour le faire !

Je me braque.

- Certainement pas, j'irai pas payer quelqu'un que j'ai connu toute ma vie à nettoyer derrière moi !  
- Et je fais quoi moi ?

Je m'empourpre à nouveau. Sae a vraiment un caractère particulier avec lequel il faut savoir composer. Elle ne s'embarrasse pas de diplomatie ou de sous-entendu. Je balbutie :

- Vous voulez que je vous paye ? Je peux vous savez !

Sae fait claquer sa langue, désapprobatrice.

- Surtout pas malheureuse !

C'est vrai que j'ai de l'argent. A ne plus savoir qu'en faire.  
Nous n'avons pas de système bancaire dans le Douze, l'argent que j'ai gagné est rangé en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes dans un coffre-fort, acheté par ma mère lors de notre installation, et étonnement, alors qu'une équipe de Snow est passé ici, au moins pour y déposer une rose après la destruction de l'arène, ils n'ont pas fouillé, et pas reprit mon argent. Mais pour quoi m'en servirai-je ? J'ai rêvé cet argent, pour apporter du confort à ma famille, et à celle de Gale. A quoi cela me servirai seule ?  
Je me rends compte que mes pensées s'égarent, et je me concentre sur notre conversation en choisissant d'être aussi honnête que mon interlocutrice :

- Alors pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi Sae ? _Pourquoi_?

Ma nourrice soupire, se lève, et se verse un café. C'est le seul luxe que je lui connaisse depuis que je suis revenue, et elle est capable d'en boire des litres quand elle se trouve chez moi. Elle reste debout.

- Cela me semble évident Katniss. Je n'oublierai jamais que tu nous rendu notre liberté.

Je suis touchée par sa remarque. Plus que ça même. Surprise, touchée, chamboulée. Il n'y a pas de dévotion dans son regard, comme les pauvres blessées du district Huit que j'avais visités avant qu'ils meurent tous sous une pluie de bombe. Non, il y a une profonde reconnaissance que je suis incapable de comprendre, et à laquelle je ne sais réagir.  
Mais Sae n'attend pas de réponse. Elle pose sa tasse dans l'évier avec mes couverts vides, s'essuie les mains sur sa robe et m'annonce :

- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, tu sauras faire la vaisselle n'est-ce pas ?  
- Heu... oui... Mais vous partez déjà ?  
- J'ai des projets...

Sa façon de le dire, son ton, son expression, cachent un secret que je la sais prête à me confier. C'est pourquoi je lui demande :

- Quel genre de projet ?

Elle soupire en remettant en place ses cheveux secs et me répond :

- Nous sommes en train de réhabiliter la Grand-Place du Douze, et je compte bien y obtenir un local pour ouvrir une épicerie.  
- Oh Sae, ce serait fantastique !

Je ne mens pas. Elle mérite tellement de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle aime dans des conditions légales et confortables.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir de la cuisine, elle se retourne et me regarde.

- C'est grâce à toi que je peux réaliser ça Katniss, avant, jamais je n'aurai pu en rêver.

J'oublie ma joie de savoir son avenir sécurisé et m'emporte en désignant du doigt la fenêtre, et donc l'extérieur.

- Un rêve ? La Grand-Place détruite, la quasi-totalité du district mort, vous appelez ça _un rêve_?

Ma colère lui coule dessus comme l'eau sur le dos d'un canard. Elle hausse les épaules, se donnant un air d'indifférence.

- Cela a été douloureux, et le prix à payer trop élevé, mais c'est ainsi, et j'ai choisi de penser à mon futur plutôt qu'aux mort.

Elle se rend dans le couloir, ouvre la porte et me lance un regard scrutateur.

- Et tu devrais faire pareil jeune fille, où tu vas te faner.

Sur cet étrange adieu, elle claque la porte.  
Folle de rage, je tape dans le mur. De quel droit me donne-t-elle des leçons ? De quel droit efface-t-elle les dettes que j'ai envers elle sous le seul prétexte que j'ai été le Geai Moqueur ? Que sait-elle de mon ressenti, de l'enfer que j'ai vécu dans les arènes et pendant la révolte ? Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, elle ne me comprend pas du tout !

De nouveau, je cogne le mur et y fait presque un trou. Puis je hurle. Et la douleur de ma main me sort de ma crise de nerf.  
Je gémis et regarde ce que je me suis fait. Je saigne un peu aux jointures de mes phalanges et mes doigts ont rougis sous le choc. En soupirant de ma propre bêtise, je retourne dans la cuisine et attrape un sac de glaçon dans le congélateur. Me postant à la fenêtre, je couvre ma main de glace et regarde à l'extérieur tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'ai appris.  
Embaucher une employée de maison, quelle idée ridicule ! En même temps, Haymitch a bien fait travailler Hazelle, mais il faut dire qu'il est incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, alors d'une maison !

Hazelle...  
Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves cette nuit. Où est-elle, avec les enfants ? Dans le district Deux je suppose, près de son célèbre fils. Quand je pense que Sae m'a dit qu'il avait un chouette boulot ! Trier les Pacificateurs, du plus mauvais au moins cruel, un chouette boulot ? Vraiment ? Et je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit qu'il passait à la télévision. Pourquoi ? Une sorte de Hunger Games version Pacificateur ?  
Je grommelle et me donne l'impression d'être complètement dérangée. C'est l'image que je dois donner. Ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins, on ne m'ennuie pas.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je désinfecte mes plaies et entoure ma main d'un bandage imbibé de pommade décongestionnante. Puis je commence à m'agiter. J'ai besoin d'une occupation.  
Je regarde le ciel et constate que le temps est magnifique. Je choisis d'aller chasser.

.

* * *

.

Mon bandage me gêne sur mon arc où ma main gauche glisse mais la droite ne tremble pas pendant que je tends la corde et abat d'une flèche un écureuil. En plein dans l'oeil, comme toujours. Mes gestes de chasseuse me reviennent, instinctifs, et mon esprit est totalement calmé, connecté à la nature qui m'entoure pour ne rater aucune proie. C'est le troisième que j'abats et glisse dans ma gibecière. Je ne peux rien attendre des collets que j'avais tendus voilà une semaine. Les animaux piégés ont été dévorés ou gâté par le temps. Je me fais la promesse de venir tous les jours à présent, c'est ridicule de gâcher de la nourriture.  
Je pousse mon parcours jusqu'aux fraisiers, et je me rends compte une fois sur place que c'est idiot, nous sommes fin mars, ce n'est pas la saison. Le souvenir de Madge me frappe de plein fouet. L'air ravi qu'elle avait à chaque fois que nous nous présentions à sa porte de service.  
Le grillage qui protège les plants n'a pas bougé. Je réfléchi quelques secondes puis décident de déraciner quelques fraisiers pour les planter dans mon jardin. Là où je ne verrai plus la main de Gale à l'œuvre. Quant à pêcher, je n'en ai pas le courage, cela prend trop de temps et je suis fatiguée par ma mauvaise nuit.  
Je décide de rebrousser chemin, peu satisfaite de mes prises, et réussit à abattre trois gros lapins qui passent près de moi.

Puis soudain, je me fige. Le nez en l'air, les oreilles à l'écoute et les muscles bandés, aux aguets. J'ai reconnu un bruit particulier, la résonance sourde de sabots écrasant les épines qui recouvrent le sol. Avec une extrême précaution, je me tourne, une flèche encochée sur mon arc tendu.  
Elle est là. Une biche. Superbe, encore jeune, comme toutes celles qui s'approchent si près de l'humain.  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me voir et lâche ma flèche qui se loge dans son cou. Prudemment, je m'approche. Elle n'est pas morte, mais gravement blessée et n'a plus la force de se lever. Un filet de sang tâche sa robe claire et commence à imbiber le sol. Je siffle légèrement une mélodie pour calmer l'animal effrayé, mais ses muscles sont secoués de spasmes incontrôlable, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites.  
J'essaye d'enfermer à double tour mes souvenirs mais sans succès, je suis alors submergée.  
Je revois Gale et moi, abattant la biche qui nous a permis d'offrir Lady à ma sœur. Je le revois, achevant l'animal d'un coup de couteau. J'ai bien une lame dans ma main tremblante, mais je suis incapable de m'en servir, de faire couler du sang. Les meurtres que j'ai commis m'ont trop marqué. Des flashs de souvenirs m'assaillent avec violence. Je me revois tirer une flèche dans un autre cou, celui de Marvel, le tribut du district Un, son sang qui l'éclaboussait pendant qu'il mourait devant moi. Moi au-dessus de celui de Rue, traversé d'un épieu. Moi tirant la flèche dans le crâne de Cato.  
En proie à l'affolement, je choisis la fuite. Je cours vers le grillage et hèle Thom que j'aperçois non loin, en train de reboucher l'immense fosse du Pré. Il accourt immédiatement, et je lui dis d'une voix hachée de panique :

- Thom, j'ai tué une biche, mais... mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas Thom !

Autant pour mes blessures à ne pas exposer au monde, je dois avoir l'air d'une folle. Mais l'ancien collègue de Gale ne me juge pas. Il me demande patiemment :

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? La porter jusqu'ici ?  
- L'achever, je ne peux pas, je... de toute façon elle est pour toi et tes amis, partagez-là vous, mais allez la chercher, allez la tuer...

Mes doigts s'accrochent aux maillons du grillage abimé et les secouent fébrilement. Et alors Thom a une réaction que je n'attendais pas.  
Un énorme sourire éclaire son visage fatigué pendant qu'il répète, abasourdi :

- Une biche ? Pour nous ? Vraiment ?

Il passe sous le grillage et avant que j'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, me prend dans ses bras.

- Katniss, merci, tu es fabuleuse. Je n'en reviens pas, une biche !

Interloquée, je l'observe appeler ses collègues à grand cri joyeux pour annoncer ma prise et l'ordre d'aller la chercher. Il n'a pas compris ma panique. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.  
Il me remercie encore et court vers la forêt pour aller voir. Je secoue la tête, complètement médusée. Ils se sont donné le mot pour m'embarrasser de remerciements aujourd'hui ?  
Tout un groupe d'homme me frôle pour le suivre, et, haussant les épaules d'incompréhension, je rentre chez moi.  
Tant mieux s'ils n'ont pas compris ma crise de folie, tant mieux s'ils sont heureux, c'est le meilleur que je leur souhaite.  
Cela peut paraître risible de ne pas réussir à achever une biche alors que je me promène avec six cadavres d'animaux dans mon sac, mais eux, je les tue d'un seul coup, je ne les vois pas souffrir, ni mourir, comme j'ai vu s'éteindre Glimmer, Marvel, Rue...  
Je ne sais pas si un jour s'y arriverai de nouveau. J'espère. Il paraît qu'il faut que je me concentre sur l'avenir. Même s'il me semble sans issue.

.

* * *

.

Arrivée devant la porte de la maison, j'entends du bruit provenant du jardin. Prudemment, même si me doute de ce qu'il se passe, je fais le tour et aperçois en premier lieu la chevelure de Peeta brillant au soleil. Il est penché, au bout du jardin délimité par un grillage, sur la terre qu'il retourne à l'aide d'une griffe de jardinage. Il a fini voilà quelques jours de planter les primevères, c'est pourquoi je me demande ce qu'il fait encore ici. Il n'a pas pu deviner que je voulais planter des fraises alors que fait-il ?  
Je penche la tête pour le regarder en détail, postée à quelques mètres de lui. Il porte un t-shirt à manche longue qui suit les muscles de son dos, malgré le poids qu'il a perdu. Quelques gouttes de sueurs coulent le long de son cou. Le voir ainsi remue quelque chose au fond de mon ventre que je connais bien mais que je refuse d'écouter.

- Peeta ?

Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire engageant, se lève et époussète ses mains terreuses sur son jean.

- Salut Katniss !

Il me regarde avec bonne humeur. Dire qu'il y a seulement quelque mois il voulait me tuer... Il me demande alors :

- Tu es de meilleure humeur qu'hier ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...

J'ai grommelé ma réponse d'un ton boudeur qui le fait rire.

- Bien, si tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui te met dans cet état, à ta guise.  
- Tu parles d'hier quand tu m'as mis à la porte de chez toi ?

Peeta plisse les yeux, mais pas à cause du soleil, à cause de la contrariété. Il meurt d'envie de s'énerver, je le vois bien à la façon dont il déglutit, comme s'il essayait d'avaler ses mots plutôt que de me les cracher au visage. Et moi je regrette déjà mes paroles. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pas mis à la porte, il m'a juste conseillé de rentrer chez moi. Mais je me suis sentie trahie après tous ces jours à m'occuper de lui. Et il le comprend parfaitement, parce qu'il sait toujours lire en moi après tout ce temps.

- Interprète ça comme tu le souhaites Katniss, mais Haymitch a raison.  
- Qu'a dit Haymitch encore ? Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde pour une fois ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux pour nous de se consacrer à un projet, plutôt que de rester enfermer avec nos problèmes.

Imaginer Haymitch dire ce genre de chose m'arrache un rire moqueur et sans joie.

- Il peut parler lui, que fait-il, sinon se saouler toute la journée enfermé dans sa maison dégueulasse ?  
- Tu sais comme moi qu'il se considère comme un cas désespéré mais qu'il essaye qu'on évite ses propres erreurs.  
- Mouais...

Je joue la femme peu convaincue mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il a raison. Haymitch veut le meilleur pour nous, il essaye encore de nous garder en vie, de nous faire avancer.

- Tu es allée chasser ?

Il désigne ma gibecière du menton. Je la soupèse en soupirant :

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais oui. Je vais les préparer et les partager entre nous je pense, et donner un lapin à Sae.

Je ne lui parle pas de la biche. Je n'ai pas envie de rajouter une couche à nos problèmes déjà colossaux. Je préfère me concentrer sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu avais fini pour les primevères non ?

Je jette un œil à celles qu'il a plantées voilà presque deux semaines, ce jour où il m'a réveillé de ma catatonie. Certaines ont encore leurs corolles jaunes. Il les a disposées tout le long du jardin. Une fois entièrement fleurit, l'année prochaine, ce sera magnifique.  
Peeta me désigne quelques arbrisseaux qu'il a emmenés avec lui, et pour lesquelles il a creusé ses trous, dans la partie du jardin la plus ensoleillée.

- Ce sont des rues. Il en restait quelques-unes au bord du Pré. Je me suis dit qu'elles iraient bien avec les primevères, que ça te ferai plaisir. J'ai eu tort ? Je peux les jeter tu sais.

C'est ma réaction qui le fait douter. Je me tiens là, la bouche légèrement ouverte de stupeur. Je secoue la tête sans rien dire. Non, qu'il continue.  
J'imagine le jardin, tout au long de l'année. Les primevères fleuriront de février à mai, les rues prendront le relai jusqu'en août, en même temps que les fraises. Une bonne partie de l'année, mon jardin embaumera de souvenirs, Prim, Rue, Madge... Je ne pouvais imaginer un plus bel hommage.

J'essaye de m'éclaircir la voix pendant que je sors de mon sac les plants de fraise un peu abimés par le voyage et je les lui tends.

- Tu pourrais planter ces fraises ? Ce sera sympa, l'été, non ?

Je me rends compte que je me projette dans l'avenir, même à court terme, et j'ai l'impression que cela fait plaisir à Peeta. Mais il secoue la tête avec un sourire en me tendant sa griffe.

- Je te laisse le faire, juste à côté des rues, en plein soleil, ce sera parfait.

Devant mon expression perplexe, il éclate de rire.

- Un peu d'huile de coude Katniss, ça ne te fera pas de mal, ça t'occuperas tu verras !

Le pire, c'est que, comme toujours, il a raison. Transpirer à creuser la terre vide mon cerveau de toute pensée parasite. Une fois le travail terminé, je me lève aux côté de Peeta pour admirer le travail. Il passe son bras gauche autour de mes épaules, ce qui déclenche des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller au plaisir coupable de le sentir contre moi. J'entends des voix stridentes suivies par plusieurs coups à la porte. J'échange un regard surprit avec Peeta. Qui peut bien venir me rendre visite, sachant que ce n'est ni Haymitch, ni Sae ?  
Peeta hausse la voix et appelle :

- Par ici !

Et soudain apparaissent les personnes que je pensais le moins voir chez moi.  
Delly Cartwright et son petit frère, suivis par Leevy.  
J'en suis pétrifiée sur place, comme si un éléphant avait fait irruption dans mon jardin. Ce n'est pas le cas de Peeta qui accueille les nouveaux à grands cris joyeux et les rejoint en manquant de coincer sa jambe artificielle sur un râteau.  
Pendant qu'ils échangent des nouvelles, je les regarde du coin de l'œil. Ils ont beaucoup changés, chacun à leur manière.  
Delly a beaucoup maigri pendant son séjour dans le Treize. Ses traits sont tirés mais sa bonne humeur transparait toujours sur son visage jovial. Son petit frère, Nahel si ma mémoire est bonne, a poussé à vitesse grand V. La révolte l'a transformée un homme trop tôt, son regard est trop grave pour un garçon de douze ans.  
Leevy a aussi perdu du poids, sauf qu'elle est mince naturellement, et là, elle est juste maigre. Elle n'a jamais été très loquace, et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle, de toute façon, Delly parle pour deux. Mais elle a l'air heureuse de retrouver son district, tout détruit soit-il.  
J'ai eu peur un instant que Delly me prenne dans ses bras, mais elle s'abstient, se contentant d'une grand sourire en posant sa main sur mon bras.  
Bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à leur offrir un café.

.

* * *

.

Assise autour de la table de la cuisine avec mes invités surprises, j'apprends encore beaucoup de chose. Après la chute du Capitole, Delly, son frère et Leevy sont rentré au Treize, ne sachant pas très bien où aller, que faire. Il y a eu tellement de changements, tellement de sujets à traiter qu'ils ont été un peu oublié dans leur coin. Et puis il y a une semaine, le Treize a été repris en main par le gouvernement et ils se sont rendu compte de leur présence dérangeante pour leurs projets secret défense. Ils les ont donc envoyés au Capitole parce qu'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire d'eux, et le nouveau _Secrétaire à l'aménagement immobilier et au relogement des réfugiés de Panem_ – voilà bien un titre ronflant derrière lequel sa cache à mon avis Fulvia Cardew – leur a annoncé qu'elles pourraient bénéficier d'une des maisons de la Place des Vainqueurs, étant donné leurs participations à la révolte.  
Voilà une chose qui m'étonne. Je ne savais pas que Delly et Leevy avaient participé à quoique ce soit. Je leur dit par ailleurs et Delly me répond, les yeux dans le vague, l'air un peu hanté, bref, une expression que je ne pensais jamais voir chez elle.

- J'étais en âge d'être une Soldate. J'ai détesté devoir apprendre à utiliser une arme, mais ils m'ont quand même envoyé au Capitole les derniers jours. Comme tous ceux du Douze qui étaient Soldats. C'était affreux...

J'imagine aisément Coin sacrifier les réfugiés du Douze plutôt que les habitants du Treize, au cas les choses tournent à son désavantage.  
L'histoire est la même pour Leevy. Je ne savais pas. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Delly avec une arme mortelle entre les mains. Je ne lui pose plus de question à ce sujet. Elle choisit de changer de sujet aussi :

- Bref, du monde va arriver ici. C'est la même chose pour tous les districts. La plupart des maisons des Vainqueurs n'ont pas été bombardées, et ils en donnent la propriété à ceux qui ont joué un grand rôle pendant la guerre.

Elle rit doucement et précise :

- Pas que Leevy et moi ayons fait quoique ce soit digne de passer à la postérité. Mais étant donné que le Douze n'attirent que peu de monde, et que nous sommes très peu de survivants natifs d'ici, ils étaient soulagés d'occuper au moins une maison avec nous. C'est très grand, on va pouvoir se la partager sans problème. Ce sera un nouveau départ !

Et elle conclut cette phrase par son éternel sourire. Mais une sueur froide parcoure mon dos.

- Ils vont envoyer des gens vivre chez moi aussi ?!

Delly éclate de rire et secoue la tête :

- Non Katniss, cette maison est à toi, tu l'as gagné !  
- Oh...

Je suis rassurée. Je n'aurai pas imaginé partager ma maison avec d'autres, quelle vision effrayante !  
Mais l'idée d'avoir de si nombreux voisins prochainement n'est pas pour me rassurer. Des gens partout, dès que je sors. Peut-être des curieux qui viendront sonner chez moi. J'en frissonne à l'avance. Passe encore les survivants du Douze, je les connaîtrai, mais de parfaits étrangers ! Haymitch m'avait bien parlé de l'exode et de la réhabilitation des districts, mais je n'avais pas réfléchi à quel point cela changerai le Douze, et ma petite existence tranquille et dérangée.  
J'ai encore perdu le fil de la conversation, décidément, aujourd'hui je ne fais que ça, et réécoute le babillage joyeux de Delly.

- Donc voilà, il va y avoir beaucoup d'activité ici, cela va changer ! J'ai croisé Sae Boui-boui sur le chemin, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait ouvrir une épicerie, c'est génial ! Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir un magasin, comme mes parents !

Le souvenir de son père et sa mère, qui tenait le magasin de chaussure, lui voile un instant les yeux, mais elle se reprend vite et me demande :

- Que comptes-tu faire Katniss ?

Je reste interdite quelques secondes. Que faire ? Bonne idée ! Je n'ai pas réfléchit à ça encore. J'hausse les épaules :

- Je n'en sais rien, je pense que je vais continuer à chasser...  
- Oh oui, il n'y a pas meilleure chasseuse que toi dans tout Panem !

Moui... Je lui souris gentiment. C'est un gentil compliment après tout.

- Et toi Peeta ? Une idée ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient reconstruire une boulangerie, c'est toi qui va la gérer ?  
- On me l'a demandé, je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse.

Je dévisage avec surprise Peeta. Il ne m'a rien dit !  
En même temps, je ne lui demande rien, donc ce n'est pas étonnant. Je lui demande :

- Et tu penses le faire ?

Il lève les yeux au plafond, songeur, puis répond :

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est un beau projet non ?

Oui, c'est un beau projet. Un projet qu'adorerai Haymitch, à coup sûr !  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter plus que Buttercup vient miauler à côté de moi. Je fronce les sourcils et le pousse du pied :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, tu as à manger non ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonne, bruit strident dans le salon. Je me lève pour aller répondre. Ça ne peut pas être le Dr Aurélius, je l'ai eu hier. Je décroche l'appareil, perplexe.  
C'est ma mère.  
Je regarde le chat qui m'a suivi et fixe le combiné avec attention. Il n'a quand même pas deviné que ma mère allait appeler, non ?

- Bonjour maman. comment vas-tu?  
- Je vais bien, je travaille toujours beaucoup, et toi, comment vas-tu ?

La question qui fâche.

- Assez bien. J'ai fait du jardinage aujourd'hui.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu t'occupes. J'ai une bonne nouvelle aussi tu sais ?  
- Ah ?

Comme la qualité des nouvelles qu'on m'apporte change selon l'interprétation de chacun, je préfère m'assoir sur un fauteuil. Et vu ce que m'annonce ma mère, j'ai bien fait.

- Annie Cresta attend un enfant ! Un enfant de Finnick Odair !

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Waw, 10 pages, je pensais pas écrire autant ! **__Il faut dire que, si ce chapitre a du retard, c'est parce que je savais pas par quel bout le prendre, j'ai écrit une page, tout effacé, réécrit ensuite, sans trop savoir où aller. Je savais ce que je voulais y dire, car pour la première fois dans mon immense carrière d'écrivain de fanfiction (lol), j'ai fait une trame sur l'histoire, noté tout ce que je voulais dire, les choses à ne pas oublier, et il y avait beaucoup d'infos à mettre dans ce chapitre, et encore, je n'ai pas tout mis ! Bref, il fallait trouver un lien entre tout ça, et croyez-moi, j'ai galéré ! En parlant de galère, vous vous êtes peut-être rendu compte que j'ai écrit des dates avant chaque chapitre pour enfin placer l'histoire dans le temps, j'ai enfin fini ma frise temporelle ! Ca m'a occupé jusqu'à 3 heure du mat', à lire, relire, fouiller dans les bouquins. Je me suis arraché les cheveux, décalé des évènements, recaler, finalement, tout colle ! Me reste plus qu'à faire un schéma explicatif et le loguer sur le net pour vous montrer, bientôt j'espère !  
J'ai aussi changé certains noms de chapitre qui ne me convenait plus, mais ça ne change rien à l'histoire._

_Autre chose (oui je suis très bavarde ce soir), je sais que l'histoire est pour le moment assez lente, 8 chapitre qui décrivent seulement 13 jours "d'action", c'est lent ! Je considère pour le moment qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles se concentrer pour bien cerner l'avenir de Katniss et Peeta et qu'elles ont lieu maintenant. Il s'est passé 3 mois entre la chute du Capitole et le début de l'histoire, le temps pour le gouvernement de mettre en place des actions pour relever le pays, et donc pas mal de choses se découvrent maintenant. Je trouve aussi important de me concentrer sur le moral de Katniss et sa manière de se relever. Mais dans quelques chapitres ça devrait s'accélérer.  
__J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'en suis pas super satisfaite mais je peux pas faire mieux je crois. Le retour de Delly et Leevy m'enchante, enfin d'autres personnages dans l'intrigue ! Pour Sae, je l'ai dépeinte un peu plus sauvage et rustique on va dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai faite parler, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Et je suis devenue une pro des primevères et des rues !_

_J'espère que vous allez me donner votre avis, et me _**laisser des reviews**_ ! Je déteste râler et encore plus réclamer, mais je dois dire que seulement 3 reviews pour le chapitre 6 pour 90 lecteurs uniques, et 4 pour 70 lecteurs pour le chapitre 7 ça refroidit un peu. 1 review pour 30 lecteurs en moyenne, c'est peu. Personnellement, après ça ne concerne que moi, quand je suis une fiction qui me plait assez pour lire tous les chapitres, je donne mon avis, bon ou mauvais. L'auteur _**Megan Well** (salut toi !)_ pourra confirmer que je suis pas toujours tendre^^ Juste un petit mot disant que vous avez lu et aimé (ou non), ça prend 5 mn, et ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes nombreux à me lire, ça réchauffe mon petit cœur d'écrivain amateur, surtout avec ces températures !  
Je vous revois au prochain chapitre, et pour les revieweurs, dans la réponse que je vous enverrai !  
_


	9. Les bonnes questions

Et **bonsoir** ! (ou bonne nuit, c'est indécent de poster à des heures pareilles !)  
Tour d'abord, **merci merci merci** pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu grand plaisir à lire! Vraiment, je suis touchée que vous ayez répondu à mon appel d'auteure désespérée. **MERCI!**  
J'en profite pour remercier également le revieweur **Guest**, à qui je n'ai pu répondre faute de compte, donc merci pour ton enthousiasme, je suis heureuse que tout te plaise.

Vous avez été plusieurs à me dire que le précédent chapitre tranchait trop avec l'histoire, dans le ton, les événements, la façon d'écrire, les rapports des personnages. Je vous remercie, ça m'a permis de mieux analyser, j'en ai parlé en mp avec certaines d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre et je sais grâce à vous pourquoi. J'avais tellement de chose à dire que j'ai enchaîné certains événements trop brusquement, pas assez approfondi les choses qui coulaient de source pour moi mais pas pour vous. J'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de renverser la vapeur en expliquant les états d'âme de Katniss, c'est pour ça qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de réflexion personnelle, du bon gros pavé des familles quoi, et j'espère surtout que ça va rattraper les erreurs de l'autre chapitre et vous plaire.  
Pour finir, on souhaite bonjour à ma plus vieille amie (et je mens pas, on se connaît depuis 23 ans, et j'en ai que 26), qui a accepté de reprendre son rôle de bêta-reader de compèt, parce que je fais pas mal de fautes et qu'en plus ça va me permettre d'avoir un avis extérieur avant de poster, et ce sera pas du luxe, vu le dernier chapitre. Bienvenue **Shiriliz**!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous retrouve pour mon éternel blabla après le chapitre.

.

* * *

**Les bonnes questions**

* * *

Période couverte : 4 avril

* * *

.

_Annie Cresta attend un enfant de Finncik..._  
Voilà trois jours que je tourne cette surprenante nouvelle dans ma tête, sans trop savoir par quel bout la prendre, quels sentiments avoir, quelle attitude adopter. Enfin, quelle attitude à partir d'aujourd'hui, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été un modèle de bonne humeur et de politesse ces derniers jours.  
La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est raccrocher au nez de ma mère et envoyer valser le téléphone à travers le salon. Sérieusement, ma mère qui m'appelle pour me dire ça ? Comme si... comme si, même avant la mort de Prim, on avait l'habitude de s'échanger ce genre de potin, comme si on était le genre de mère et fille à s'appeler pour raconter la vie trépidante de nos voisins ou le moindre ragot croustillant ! Quel genre de rapport espère-t-elle nous faire avoir ? Est-ce qu'elle a oublié qu'elle m'a doublement laissé tomber ? Est-ce qu'elle croit qu'une seule conversation mêlée de larmes a effacé tous les non-dits, toutes les frontières entre elle et moi ? Je la pensais tellement plus intelligente que ça !  
Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien plus par automatisme que par réel intérêt, trop surprise de l'avoir au téléphone pour réfléchir aux mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, et elle, elle me retourne la question ?!  
Là aussi j'ai répondu par automatisme, comme je répondrais aux questions lointaines du docteur Aurélius. Et pourtant, j'avais envie de lui hurler que non, ça n'allait pas, et qu'au train où vont les choses, ça n'irait jamais, parce que même avec tout le monde qui revient ici, je me sens horriblement seule, parce que j'ai besoin d'elle et que je déteste ça. Mais il est beaucoup plus simple de lui raccrocher au nez.

Après, j'ai réfléchi. C'est bien mon problème, m'énerver d'abord, réfléchir ensuite. Et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une tentative malhabile de faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était juste pour me tenir informée en ayant une excuse pour prendre de mes nouvelles, même si c'était tout aussi maladroit.  
C'est évident qu'au district Quatre elle doit voir souvent Annie, Annie et son chargement de soucis psychologique qu'elle doit traîner comme autant de boulets. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que cette fragile jeune femme ait réussi à garder dans son ventre un enfant conçu il y a six mois, alors que son monde a dû s'écrouler quand Finnick est mort. Comme si l'enfant de Finnick s'était accroché, envers et contre tout, pour pouvoir remplir la vie tellement vide de sa mère. En fait, je crois bien que je suis jalouse. Enfin jalouse, pas de sa grossesse, avoir un enfant me fait toujours autant envie que de me pendre, mais de constater qu'elle a quelque chose qui la fera avancer, un projet auquel se retenir, un avenir qui prend forme. Pendant que moi j'ai l'impression de rester au bord de la route, avec mes bagages énormes, sans savoir où aller, et comment y aller.  
Et puis, même si je ne sais rien de plus à part qu'Annie est enceinte, j'ai l'impression qu'elle doit voir beaucoup ma mère, et ce n'est pas juste. C'est moi qui devrais être à ses côtés, c'est de moi dont elle devrait s'occuper, pas d'elle ! Et elle voudrait que je me réjouisse pour Annie ? Que je lui passe un coup de fil, qu'on s'envoie des lettres peut-être ?  
Mes premiers reproches à l'encontre de ma mère étaient peut-être ridicules, mais mes réflexions en ont fait apparaître d'autres, et je lui en veux terriblement.  
Elle n'a pas essayé de me rappeler et je ne sais pas si elle le fera. L'idée d'un silence total entre elle et moi me remplit d'angoisse alors même que je n'ai plus envie de l'entendre, ce qui est totalement contradictoire, mais comme beaucoup de mes problèmes, je préfère mettre ça sous clef, et ne plus y penser, pour le moment du moins.

Ma deuxième réaction a été d'aller voir Peeta et mes invités dans la cuisine et leur annoncer la nouvelle d'une voix surprise et choquée, ce que j'étais. Mes oreilles se souviennent encore des cris de joie de Delly. Elle a bien connu Annie au Treize, et comme la plupart des gens qu'elle connait, elle l'a adorée. Elle a tout de suite annoncé qu'elle allait se remettre en contact avec elle, qui sait, peut-être même aller la voir, si elle avait besoin d'aide. Du Delly tout craché quoi.  
Leevy a eu un sourire qui voulait dire _"c'est bien que la vie continue malgré tout" _sans toutefois en parler. J'aurais pu être amie avec cette curieuse fille silencieuse et serviable, si je l'avais voulu, je suis certaine que nous nous serions bien entendues. Mais c'est bien mieux pour elle que je ne l'ai pas été, quand on voit ce qui a pu arriver à mes proches.  
Quant à Peeta, il a échangé quelques paroles joyeuses avec Delly mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était aussi troublé que moi, comme absent. Je me suis souvenu de ses rapports avec Annie. Cette drôle de façon de sous-entendre qu'elle lui plaisait, juste pour provoquer Finnick. Cela correspond avec le moment où on l'a laissé sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital et qu'il était encore très embrouillé dans sa tête, où il ne savait plus qui j'étais. Même en parlant il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction.  
Puis Delly a décrété qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux s'installer correctement, ce que je n'ai pas objecté, ravie de retrouver le silence réconfortant de ma maison. Peeta en a profité pour rentrer chez lui.

Ces derniers jours ont été assez calmes. Sae est revenue le matin, sans revenir sur notre dispute, ravie d'avoir du gibier frais à cuisiner. Je lui en ai donné pour chez elle, ce qu'elle a apprécié. Peeta a apporté des petits pains et est revenu manger avec nous mais sans rester aussi longtemps. Il s'est contenté de banalités. Puis il est passé vérifier les nouvelles plantations avant de rentrer chez lui.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il voit beaucoup Delly, et la jalousie que je me suis découverte pour Annie s'est un peu transféré sur elle. C'est aussi idiot que le reste, parce que la réaction de Peeta est normale. Delly est de bien meilleure compagnie que moi, enjouée, sympathique, à l'écoute. C'est de ça dont il a besoin pour avancer, pas d'un boulet dans mon genre.  
Mais moi j'ai besoin de lui, plus encore que ma mère. Je voudrais lui dire que je ne dors plus, que mes cernes se creusent à mesure qu'il s'éloigne. Je voudrais lui demander de dormir avec moi, pour me protéger, et que je le protège, _parce que c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait_. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait. En dépit de ce qu'il m'a dit quand j'étais chez lui. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, dans la mesure où il en ait encore un.  
Sera-t-il vraiment là, toujours, comme il me l'a promis ? Ne comprendrait-il pas de travers, que je lui demande de me rejoindre dans mon lit ? Comme ces nuits dans le train où nous nous mentions quand même, parce que les cauchemars n'étaient pas la seule raison de notre besoin viscéral d'être collés ensemble.  
Je me souviens de ce qu'il a voulu faire croire, ce jour-là dans le Treize, sur la teneur de ces nuits effrayées. Le Capitole lui a-t-il abimé ces souvenirs là aussi ? S'est-il souvenu de la réalité ?  
Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque. Et pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour moi. Je ne crois pas être capable d'essuyer un refus, pas de lui, pas maintenant.  
Alors je continue mes insomnies, elles sont plus confortables, avec son lot d'incertitude, que la souffrance dont j'ai si peur.

.

* * *

.

J'ai bien envie de retourner chasser, comme j'en ai repris l'habitude, tous les jours. Mon problème, c'est que ramener beaucoup de gibier, c'est bien, mais c'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut, j'ai de quoi fournir Haymitch, Sae, Thom et ses collègues, et moi, et le congélateur de ma cuisine est plein. La forêt m'appelle, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller tuer du gibier qui ne servira à rien, ce serait du gâchis.  
Avec un soupir de regret, je caresse mon arc du bout des doigts. Puis j'approche mes mains de mes yeux pour observer les marques des coups que j'ai donnés dans le mur voilà trois jours. Je n'ai plus mal, et cela cicatrise très bien, je n'aurai aucune trace. A croire que mon corps ne peut supporter plus de cicatrices.  
Je tourne en rond à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque et mes yeux tombent sur l'épais ouvrage familial sur les plantes. Il repose à plat dans la bibliothèque tristement vide de mon salon. Je n'ai jamais eu goût à la lecture, certainement parce que les livres étaient trop chers. J'attrape le recueil et souffle sur la poussière accumulée sur sa couverture, et un instant, les grains stagnent dans un rayon de soleil printanier qui passe par la fenêtre. Je fais jouer mes doigts dans la lumière quelques secondes, puis pose le lourd volume qui pèse douloureusement sous mon bras. Je m'assois pour me plonger dans les images, faisant craquer la couverture en vieux cuir qui le recouvre. Mes yeux me piquent quand je déchiffre l'écriture fine et élégante de mon père. Il n'a jamais eu le temps de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait de son vivant, et ces mots savants sont la dernière chose que je possède de lui. Les pages ont un peu jaunies et sont fragiles, alors je fais très attention. Les dernières sont recouvertes de mon écriture soignée et des magnifiques dessins de Peeta. Avant de le connaître, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ses mains calleuses de fils de boulanger puissent faire ressortir tant de jolies choses avec de simples crayons. Il lui suffit d'une simple mine entre les doigts pour faire des merveilles. Il a su parfaitement dessiner ce que je lui ai décrit, ces jours d'hivers où nous étions si bien, avant que l'expiation ne vienne tout casser et que la révolte s'en mêle. Comme je regrette ces jours-là, comme j'aimerais retrouver cette complicité, où, épaule contre épaule, nous étions seuls au monde. Il y a un peu de l'ancien Peeta et de l'ancienne Katniss entre ces pages.

Perdue dans mon livre et dans mes pensées, la sonnerie du téléphone me fait sursauter. Je regarde l'horloge du coin de l'œil et soupire. C'est l'heure de l'appel du docteur Aurélius. Comme d'habitude, il me demande si je veux parler. Comme d'habitude, pas tellement. Alors comme d'habitude, il en vient à me demander de lui raconter ce que j'ai fait de mes journées. Je suis en train de lui expliquer que je parcourais le livre familial quand me vient une idée particulière. Je m'en ouvre à lui :

- Docteur, je me disais, peut-être, j'aimerai écrire un livre.  
- Un livre ? Sur votre histoire Katniss ? Ça peut être bénéfique en effet...  
- Pas sur moi non, mais je suis en train de me dire que ce serait un bon projet de consigner ceux que je ne veux pas oublier. Prim, mon père, les tributs que j'ai rencontrés, les soldats...

Il m'écoute avec patience lui expliquer et se réjouit de cette idée. Mais pas autant que moi. Tout d'abord, ça me permettra de fixer mes souvenirs, car je n'ai pas confiance en ma mémoire secouée, et l'idée d'oublier Prim par exemple, ou Rue, me terrifie. Puis cela me rapprochera de Peeta, qui m'apportera sa contribution en dessinant. Qui reviendra tous les jours m'aider.  
Le docteur Aurélius me promet l'arrivée prochaine par le train de tout le matériel nécessaire et je le remercie.

- En parlant de train, il faut que je vous prévienne, aujourd'hui...

Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il me dit, trop plongée dans mes souvenirs et mes idées, de qui je vais parler, comment, avec quelle illustration. Je me contente de répondre "d'accord", totalement absente, puis lui raccroche quasiment au nez.  
Mue d'une motivation nouvelle, je m'apprête à aller voir Peeta pour lui confier mon projet. Il sera fier de moi, de voir que je m'occupe, comme Haymitch lui a demandé. Mais je n'ai même pas à traverser la rue, car quand j'ouvre la porte, Peeta est derrière, en compagnie de Delly, son frère, et Leevy.  
Delly s'exclame :

- Oh, même pas besoin de sonner, super. Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui Katniss !

Dans la mesure où mon humeur est meilleure que celle de la veille, je suppose que oui.  
Peeta a l'air joyeux aussi. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de mon projet au milieu des autres, qui ne comprendront pas. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur, curieuse de connaître le but de leur présence devant chez moi. Je n'ai pas à attendre, Delly saute de joie et m'annonce :

- Nous allons à la gare, il y a un gros contingent d'anciens habitants du Douze qui arrive. Et nous allons commencer directement le reste du déblaiement de la Grand-Place. Il y a aussi des habitants d'autres districts pour aider. Ils vont monter des abris provisoires, des tentes, les nouveaux commerces... Ils ont réattribué les terres du Douze et nous allons reconstruire des maisons ! Tu viens avec nous ?

Ah... C'est donc de cela que m'a parlé le docteur Aurélius et que je n'ai pas écouté. Des tas de gens, de nouvelles personnes, une foule de nouvelles personnes, d'un coup !  
Avant les Jeux, je n'étais pas agoraphobe, même si je me mêlais rarement aux gens de mon district. Mais maintenant, et plus encore avec la victoire de la rébellion, je suis terrifiée de me retrouver au milieu d'une foule, de personnes qui pourraient me reconnaître, me féliciter, pire, demander des photos ! Puisqu'il paraît que mon aura de Geai Moqueur me suit toujours, je préfère autant éviter de me mettre en avant.  
Mon expression doit parler pour moi, car le sourire de Delly se fane peu à peu.

- Tu ne viendras pas ? Peeta a dit qu'il s'en doutait.

J'observe Peeta du coin de l'oeil. Bien sûr qu'il savait ! Mais l'enthousiasme débordant de sa nouvelle amie semble assez délicat à modérer, il a donc suivi le mouvement.  
Même moi cela m'ennuie de lui faire de la peine. Je cherche une échappatoire, une excuse valable, et j'en trouve une presqu'immédiatement, qui en plus me convient parfaitement.

- Non, mais je vais aller chasser, j'ai déjà une sacré quantité de gibier au frais, je peux aller refaire le plein pour nourrir tout ce monde qui arrive.  
- Oh, voilà une très bonne idée ! Toi à la chasse, Peeta à la boulangerie, on va bien manger au Douze !  
- Alors c'est décidé Peeta ? Tu vas reprendre le commerce familial ?

Je suis surprise de la rapidité de sa décision. Néanmoins, cela ne peut lui faire que du bien. Dessiner et cuire du pain, c'est un bel avenir pour lui.  
Il me sourit et hausse les épaules.

- Certainement. Mais je vais d'abord voir sur place comment faire, et ensuite dessiner des plans.

J'ai de plus en plus envie de lui parler du livre mais en plus de la présence des autres, je sens qu'il m'échappe. Pourra-t-il m'aider alors qu'il va se plonger corps et âme dans la construction de la boulangerie ? Je n'y arriverai pas sans lui.  
Chasser va me permettre de me vider l'esprit quelques temps de tous ces empêchements. Je retourne dans le salon, attrape la veste de mon père, ma gibecière et mon arc, puis sors et ferme la porte derrière moi dans un claquement sec.

- Alors bon courage, c'est du gros travail en perspective, je vous rejoindrai une fois que j'aurai terminé ma chasse.  
- Je peux venir ?

La voix de Leevy me surprend. On l'entend si peu, habituellement. D'ordinaire, elle suit le mouvement, silencieuse, motivée. Qu'elle exprime un désir est assez inédit.  
Je prends quelques secondes de réflexion. La dernière personne que j'ai emmenée avec moi chasser, hormis Gale, est Madge. Le souvenir et les émotions qui s'y rattachent sont tenaces. Mais je vois dans les yeux de Leevy une réelle envie de m'accompagner. Pourquoi pas après tout ?  
J'hoche la tête et lui intime de me suivre. Elle répond par un mince sourire soulagé, comme étonnée que sa propre audace ait porté ses fruits.  
A cette seconde, je la comprends parfaitement. Leevy est un pur produit du Douze. Elle a appris à faire taire ses besoins, ses envies pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa survie. Alors souhaiter quelque chose, et l'obtenir, c'est une révolution pour elle. Je repense à ma conversation houleuse avec Sae. A propos des rêves possibles à réaliser maintenant. Je n'avais pas exactement compris, je me suis bêtement emportée, comme toujours. Oui il y a eu des morts, beaucoup trop, et ce poids pèsera toujours sur mes épaules, mais ce sourire-là, timide, ravi, les allège un peu.

.

* * *

.

Dans le creux de certains arbres de la forêt se trouvent encore les arcs de mon père. Si Gale s'en ai servi ces trois jours de survie après le bombardement, il a tout laissé derrière lui parfaitement rangé. J'en ai prêté un à Leevy, facile à prendre en main, confortable, un arc d'apprentissage.  
Elle est très concentrée et fait très attention. Sa démarche est légère, elle ne fait quasiment pas de bruit. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Leevy n'a jamais fait de bruit. J'essaye de lui apprendre comment voir, comment écouter, comment interpréter. Je lui montre l'exemple, essayant de décomposer mes gestes quand j'abats un écureuil, un lapin.  
Ses premiers essais sont assez catastrophiques, mais c'est normal. Cela dit, elle apprend très vite de ses erreurs pour les corriger. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Tu devais être une bonne élève soldate au Treize, je me trompe ?  
- Non, j'étais douée, la Soldate York était contente de moi.  
- Tu étais en première ligne ?  
- Pas loin. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai failli y laisser ma peau.

Je hoche la tête, compréhensive, mais elle se reprend :

- Mais je n'ai pas fait autant que toi !  
- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ? J'ai traversé le Capitole, ignorant les ordres, pour une vengeance personnelle, et une grande partie de mon équipe en est morte. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour voir brûler ma soeur. Très utile !

Mon ton est beaucoup plus incisif que je ne le voudrais. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ma sœur à des étrangers.  
Leevy ne s'en formalise pas et secoue la tête.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte Katniss. Pendant que vous pénétriez au plus profond du Capitole alors que tous les Pacificateurs étaient à vos trousses, vous incarniez l'espoir. Snow était aux abois, il avait beau dire à la télévision que vous étiez morts, ou cernés, on savait tous que vous avanciez, envers et contre tout. Vous nous avez donnez la motivation qui manquait, l'espoir pour continuer.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.  
Jamais je ne m'étais demandé comment les autres soldats nous voyaient, nous, bande de soldats de l'escouade star, suicidaire, provocateur. Cette image a-t-elle pesée lors de mon procès ?

Notre silence joue en notre faveur, car à ce moment-là, Leevy abat sa première proie, un jeune lapin.  
Elle pousse un petit cri de satisfaction et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, pour ne pas voir l'animal s'éteindre, tremblotant, le flan transpercé par la flèche.  
Cette réussite nous détourne heureusement de la conversation glissante que nous avions engagée, et, galvanisée par son succès, Leevy redouble d'attention et nous continuons à chasser pendant deux heures en silence. Les collets ont fonctionné à merveille et je lui apprends à en tendre des faciles.  
A notre retour, ma gibecière est pleine, très lourde, et ma compagne de chasse doit tenir dans ses mains les trois dindons sauvages que nous avons tués. Cette-fois, c'est elle qui prend la parole et me questionne :

- Et toi Katniss, comment vas-tu ?

Cette question m'étonne et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Cela me rappelle le coup de fil de ma mère. Sauf que je ne peux pas abuser Leevy, je ne maîtrise toujours pas le mensonge. Elle le verrait, et son intérêt envers moi est réel, je ne veux pas la blesser, mais je ne suis pas assez proche d'elle pour lui confier mes états d'âme. Je choisis mes mots avec soin.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué pour moi. Ça ira mieux je suppose. Un jour, plus tard...

Elle garde le silence, respectueuse, touchée de ma minuscule confidence.  
Je lui retourne sa question.

- Et toi ?  
- Oh, ça ira aussi. Je suis en vie, en bonne santé, et maintenant, j'ai une maison, c'est plus que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Delly et Nahel sont gentils.

C'est vrai qu'elle est revenue seule.  
J'essaye de me souvenir de la famille de Leevy. Je me rappelle que sa mère est morte en couche, avec le bébé, quand j'avais treize ans, et j'avais fuis la maison. Ma mère avait soigné son petit frère aussi. Son père travaillait à la mine mais ne ramenait pas beaucoup, brisé par la mort de sa femme. Ça me revient à présent.  
Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus. Je suppose qu'ils sont morts, puisqu'ils ne sont pas là. Mais je ne lui en parle pas, c'est trop intime. Je préfère changer de sujet :

- Delly veut ouvrir une boutique, Peeta reprend la boulangerie, et toi, que veux-tu faire ?  
- Oh, je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé... Aider les autres je suppose, je n'ai pas d'aptitude particulière tu sais, non vraiment je ne sais pas...

Son incertitude semble la faire souffrir. Elle a toujours fait quelque chose, toujours eut une occupation, toujours aidé. Je me souviens quand elle a gardé les enfants de Hazelle lorsque Gale avait été blessé par Thread.  
Penser à Hazelle me donne une idée, je ne sais pas si Leevy la trouvera bonne, mais je me lance :

- Tu sais, si tu veux travailler, et gagner de l'argent, Haymitch aurait bien besoin d'une femme de ménage, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un capable de salir un endroit en si peu temps, c'est incroyable !

J'essaye de faire de l'humour pour la tenter, parce que le poste que je lui propose n'est pas bien reluisant, mais visiblement je n'en avais pas besoin car elle sourit franchement :

- Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'Haymitch serait d'accord ? Je pourrais travailler pour lui ?  
- Haymitch acceptera, s'il est trop saoul la plupart du temps pour se rendre compte de l'état déplorable de sa maison, je suis certaine que dans ses rares moments de lucidité il regrette le temps où Hazelle en prenait soin. Je vais lui en parler.  
- Oh merci Katniss, ce serait bien !

Mon moral en dent de scie remonte à nouveau quand je la vois plus joyeuse.

Nous retournons dans le district. Le Pré est rebouché de terre fraichement retournée.  
Voilà pourquoi tout le monde est arrivé aujourd'hui et pas hier. Parce qu'un district à reconstruire les motive, mais que la présence de cadavres dans les rues aurait sûrement entachée leur enthousiasme.

Grimaçant, tendue d'appréhension, je suis Leevy vers la Grand-Place résonnante de voix, de rires, de coups de marteau.  
Ils sont bien une centaine à déblayer la place, tracer des démarcations sur le sol, s'échanger des idées. J'aperçois en premier Peeta, penché devant une immense feuille qui repose sur une planche posée sur des tréteaux. Il semble en plein débat sur l'emplacement des commerces avec un homme immense et une femme minuscule mais qui parle fort.  
J'embrasse le reste de la scène du regard. Je reconnais quelques visages, quelques anciens habitants, réfugiés au Treize.  
Il y a aussi une dizaine d'hommes et femmes se tenant en retrait, une arme légère à la ceinture. Ils me font vaguement penser à des Pacificateurs, mais leur tenue est très différente. Je me souviens d'une image vue dans un vieux livre d'histoire, décrivant le monde d'avant. J'y avais vu des militaires. Ils m'y font penser, sauf que la couleur de leur informe n'est pas verte mais bleue. Il n'y a pas de médailles épinglées sur leur veste, mais une inscription en argent que je ne déchiffre pas. La plupart ne semblent pas cruels ou mauvais, autant que je puisse en juger de si loin, juste très concentrés.  
Les nouveaux Pacificateurs de Gale...

Circonspecte, les observant comme si je voyais mon ancien meilleur ami à travers eux, je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite du silence de plomb qui est tombé sur la place. Quand je saisis enfin, je me fige sous le poids de tous ces regards. Les regards de toutes les personnes présentes.  
Je n'ai pas l'impression d'y voir de l'hostilité, mais je me sens en danger, observée comme une proie.  
Leevy me donne un léger coup de coude en me montrant les dindons sauvage. J'acquiesce lentement, puis pendant qu'elle les pose au sol, je vide ma gibecière sous les yeux ébahis de mon public.  
Puis le silence est soudainement brisé par la voix très avinée de mon ancien Mentor. Haymitch fend la foule d'un pas ivre, une bouteille presque vide à la main et déclare :

- Et voilà la star du jour ! Katniss et son gibier ! Encore une fois, tu nous sauves !

Je suis soufflée par cette agressivité gratuite, qui plus est devant tout le monde. Haymitch est sacrément saoul. La perspective de tout ce monde a dû le rendre nerveux.  
Dans une répétition presque comique de ma première moisson, il se casse la figure dans la poussière. Je m'avance pour le relever, en même temps que Leevy, Peeta et son compagnon géant. Il est sacrément lourd mais j'arrive à passer un de ses bras sur mes épaules et demande l'aide de Leevy, refusant celle de Peeta et de l'autre homme. Je m'explique rapidement :

- Laisse Peeta, je vais le ramener chez lui, partagez plutôt la nourriture entre vous.

Peeta acquiesce et l'homme à ses côtés avise le gibier et me sourit. Puis il me dit d'une voix très grave, que tout le monde peut entendre :

- Merci, Geai Moqueur.

Je lui lance un regard agressif qui le surprend et lui réponds, plus fort encore, et avec colère :

- Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça !

Je lui tourne le dos, manquant de faire vaciller Haymitch, et en silence, Leevy et moi, nous le ramenons chez lui.

.

* * *

.

Arrivée devant la porte de la maison d'Haymitch, je regarde Leevy et la prévient :

- Après avoir vu l'intérieur de la maison, tu auras parfaitement le droit de refuser de travailler pour lui. Crois-moi, c'est quelque chose !

J'ai bien fait de la prévenir, car c'est encore plus sale que la dernière fois, et l'odeur est franchement abominable. Je manque d'en rendre mon déjeuner. Leevy tient le choc vaillamment, sonnée par ce qu'elle voit, et va directement ouvrir plusieurs fenêtres, ce qui n'est pas du luxe. J'installe Haymitch directement dans son salon, la pièce la moins sale de la maison, sur un fauteuil confortable. Il s'y enfonce en grognant, puis se penche en avant. Au début, je pense que c'est pour vomir, mais quand il manque de tomber, encore, je suis obligée de le rattraper en urgence, balancer sa tête en arrière et lu explique :

- Non Haymitch, vous n'êtes pas dans votre cuisine et il n'y a pas de table devant vous pour vous étaler dessus ! Tenez-vous tranquille !

Leevy nous rejoint dans le salon d'un pas timide. J'en profite pour prévenir mon Mentor.

- Haymitch ! Ecoutez-moi, Leevy va venir à partir de la semaine prochaine faire le ménage ici, d'accord ? Comme avec Hazelle.  
- Je pourrais faire la cuisine aussi.  
- En plus ! Vous en avez de la chance non ?

Haymitch répond par un grognement inintelligible et je traduis :

- Il est d'accord, merci Leevy, il va te falloir du courage pour récupérer une maison dans un tel état de crasse. On se voit plus tard ?

Elle comprend que je lui demande de partir, et le fait sans discuter. Je n'ai pas envie de lui imposer la vision de ce qu'est devenu Haymitch et de moi dans le rôle de garde-malade.  
Je file dans le fond du salon, où j'ai caché quelques médicaments et quelques herbes médicinales pour des cas comme celui-là. Haymitch ne sait pas où tout se trouve, je préfère éviter qu'il le sache, il pourrait avoir envie de faire des bêtises. Et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à vivre sans lui, il fait trop partie de ma vie.  
Dans la cuisine, j'arrive à trouver une tasse à peu près propre où je fais un mélange simple de feuilles destiné à calmer son futur mal de crâne. Je trouve aussi un torchon crasseux que j'imbibe d'eau fraîche.  
Je retourne le voir dans le salon et pose le tissus sur son front pendant qu'il râle consciencieusement contre mes soins. Puis je le force à boire la tisane qu'il manque de renverser une dizaine de fois.

- Vous vous êtes mis dans un état lamentable Haymitch ! Estimez-vous heureux que Leevy accepte de venir s'occuper de votre maison !  
- Oh oui... Tu es très maligne toi ! Tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot à ta place !

Je suis choquée par son insinuation. Pense-t-il réellement que je décharge tout ça sur Leevy ? Que je me pense indigne de faire cette basse besogne ? La colère monte en moi et je finis par exploser :

- Je vous demande pardon ?! Que je sache, ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de vous, de votre maison, mais à vous ! Sauf que vous en êtes incapable, il faut bien qu'on le fasse, et vous avez bien de la chance que quelqu'un se soucie de votre bien-être !  
- J'ai rien demandé !  
- Oui, ça on le sait aussi. Seulement c'est ainsi. Je refuse de vous laisser vous étouffer dans votre propre vomi dans votre maison dégueulasse ! Alors soyez un peu reconnaissant de ce qu'on essaye de faire pour vous.  
- Tu peux parler, comme si tu laissais quelqu'un t'aider, toi...  
- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle que je sache !  
- Pour une fois, ça change !  
- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de vos paroles espèce d'ivrogne !

Il ne répond pas et fait mine de s'endormir, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Parce que je sais qu'il dit réellement ce qu'il pense, et cela me fait mal.

- Ah il est beau, le Mentor qui nous demande de ne pas rester enfermés sur nous-même, de faire des projets ! Incapable d'appliquer ses propres conseils !  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu en être capable !  
- Vous êtes un cas désespéré !  
- Ça, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je fais tout pour que vous ne deveniez pas comme moi !

Cet aveu me touche malgré moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui le rend si honnête, s'il se rend compte ce qu'il vient de dire, mais je décide d'arrêter de lui faire la leçon pour aujourd'hui. Je préfère en profiter pour lui poser une autre question dont la réponse m'est vitale, même si je sais que ce n'est pas de lui que je devrais obtenir des réponses.

- Comment va Peeta ?  
- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas sur toi de lui poser la question ? Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais apprendre chérie ?

Je me renfrogne, parce qu'encore une fois, il a raison. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Peeta.

- Oui c'est vrai Katniss, pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas la question ?

Comme une enfant prise en faute, je me tourne, rouge de honte, vers Peeta qui est rentré des chantiers de la Grand-Place sans que je l'entende. Il est couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds. Je balbutie des mots incompréhensibles en me tournant alternativement entre lui et Haymitch, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire.  
C'est Haymitch qui trouve la solution :

- Allez zou, dehors, j'ai plus besoin de vous, allez discuter, vous en avez bien besoin, et moi, j'ai besoin de cuver !

Je ne peux contrer cet argument. Et Peeta me tend la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je l'attrape, traversée d'un frisson quand nos peaux se touchent, et avant de passer le pas de la porte, je me retourne vers Haymitch et lui annonce :

- Ne pensez pas que vous avez gagné votre tranquillité Haymitch, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Je vais vous trouver un projet moi aussi, pour vous occuper sainement !

.

* * *

.

- Alors, tu as des questions à me poser ?

Autour d'un chocolat chaud, dans ma cuisine, Peeta et moi sommes comme deux étrangers gênés, comme pendant un rendez-vous arrangé. Flavius m'avait parlé de ça, il a longtemps, de ce genre de rencontres organisées. Cela m'avait fait rire. Sauf que là, je n'ai pas du tout envie de plaisanter.

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais posé les bonnes questions...  
- Tu n'as pas tort.  
- Je me rends compte... Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, de mon passé, dans les arènes, ou même ici, et je ne sais rien de ton passé à toi...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Il attend mes questions, les bras croisés, le dos contre sa chaise qu'il fait balancer d'avant en arrière, l'expression avenante. C'est vrai que je le ne questionne pas sur son moral comme je le voudrais, mais son enfance m'intéresse vraiment. Cela pourra sûrement m'aider à le cerner. Après tout, je ne connais Peeta qu'à travers les Jeux et ce qui en a découlé, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un prisme fantastique pour se connaître intimement. On a survécu ensemble, on s'est battu ensemble, on a dormi ensemble, et pourtant, je ne sais rien de lui que de menus détails et habitudes, sa couleur préférée, la façon dont il lace ses chaussures. J'ignore tout de ce qui le pousse à avancer, à reprendre le commerce familial, son amour pour le dessin. Avant les Jeux, même après qu'il m'ait donné ce pain salvateur, je ne me suis jamais intéressé vraiment à lui, trop concentrée sur ma propre survie. Alors que lui s'est toujours intéressé à moi, ma vie, mes histoires, mes épreuves, mes besoins. Je ne lui ai jamais rendu cet intérêt. Et à présent que je m'en rends compte, cela me rend malade de honte.

- Comment c'était chez toi Peeta? Avant? Comment étaient tes parents? Comment ils se sont connus?

Je me souviens parfaitement de son père, venu m'apporter un cookie et la promesse de prendre soin de ma famille. Cet homme si gentil qui m'achetait mes écureuils en cachette de sa redoutable femme. Cet homme qui était amoureux de ma mère. Est-ce par dépit qu'il a épousé la mère de Peeta? Ma mère était, et reste, une magnifique femme, à la beauté diaphane qui tranchait tant dans le district. Comment a-t-il pu ensuite épouser une femme comme Mme Mellark? Par désespoir?

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions...

Il m'adresse un sourire complice, émiette un cookie, et commencer à me raconter:

- Tu dois bien être la seule à ne pas savoir que mon père a épousé ma mère car elle était enceinte de lui!  
- Oh...

Voilà donc la raison! Cela me surprend. Pas qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, nous n'avions aucun contrôle des naissances ici, aucune pilule comme au Capitole ou même des préservatifs, trop chers. Justes quelques décoctions à l'effet non garanti, le calcul des cycles et la bonne vieille méthode du retrait qui ne marche pas à tous les coups. Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce que ma mère nous a appris très tôt tous ces détails, à Prim et moi, en parfaite infirmière.  
Mais à côté de ça, nous ne sommes pas rétrogrades, une mère célibataire n'est pas considérée ici comme une trainée ou une déchue. On a juste de la peine pour elle, car ce n'est pas facile d'élever seule un enfant. C'est pour ça que beaucoup attendent de se marier avant de faire quoique ce soit.

- Mon père était un homme d'honneur, il n'a pas voulu laisser tomber ma mère enceinte, alors il l'a épousée. Je pense qu'il l'a souvent regretté!

Ah oui, l'honneur du district Douze... Même sans être originaire de la Veine, je découvre que son père était marqué par cette façon de voir et vivre les choses.

- Ils ont eu mon grand frère Edwin, puis mon père a repris la boulangerie familiale quand ses parents sont morts. Quand mon autre frère Joss est né, ils avaient décidé d'arrêter la famille ici, mais je suis arrivé, et je n'étais pas voulu, crois-moi...

Oh, je le crois aisément. Mme Mellark n'avait pas bonne réputation dans le district, nous voyons souvent ses enfants avec le visage tuméfié. Mais nous n'avons rien fait que regarder et regretter pour eux, pensant que l'argent qu'ils gagnaient compensait ces problèmes. Quelle belle bande d'aveugles consentants nous faisions!

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, nous avons été heureux, je crois, parce que mon père était un homme bon, il nous aimait tous beaucoup, et l'aider à faire tourner la boulangerie était normal pour nous. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de supporter ma mère pour qui la seule chose qui comptait était l'argent. Avec mes frères, on s'est souvent dit qu'elle était tombée enceinte à dessein. Mon père nous a avoué à demi-mot qu'avant lui, elle avait essayé d'entortiller M. Undersee, à l'époque où on savait qu'il allait reprendre la mairie, mais il ne s'est pas fait avoir!

Imaginer feu Mme Mellark en prédatrice à la course à la fortune m'arrache un sourire malgré moi.

- Je ne dirai pas que j'étais complice avec mes grands frères, ils aiment bien me faire tourner en bourrique, mais nous avons partagé de bons moments, devant les fours brûlants, et fait de fameuses batailles de farine qui nous ont valu de sacrées punitions!

Quelques secondes, il semble plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis finalement:

- Comme tout le monde s'en doute au Douze, ma mère était une femme violente. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était dicté par un intérêt personnel, et ses fils uniquement de la main d'œuvre, surtout moi, qui devais racheter ma naissance. Nous devions aider avant de partir à l'école, après, et être bons en classe pour espérer bien gagner nos vies afin de lui donner une partie de nos futurs revenus. Et quand quelque chose allait de travers, on se prenait une bonne tarte dans la figure, parfois des coups de pieds. Mais Katniss, ce n'était pas tous les jours comme ça, comme certains le pensaient! On a pris l'habitude, on n'était pas à plaindre par rapport à vous à la Veine. On mangeait tous les jours, même si c'était rassi.

Je suis désolée d'entendre ce récit. Mon histoire avec ma mère est très compliquée, semée de drames et de catastrophes, mais jamais, jamais elle n'a levé la main sur Prim ou sur moi.

- Ne soit pas désolée pour moi. C'est comme ça. On n'y changera rien. Et puis les coups, j'avais l'habitude...  
- Tu t'en es pris un à cause de moi, et du pain...  
- Ça valait la peine, je m'en serais pris trois de plus si j'avais pu brûler encore plus de choses pour toi.  
- Ce n'est pas juste.  
- Ce n'était pas juste non plus que tu meurs de faim à la porte de chez nous.

Si on part dans cette optique-là, rien n'est juste alors. Mais il a sûrement raison.  
Il boit une gorgée de chocolat chaud, semble hésiter, puis finalement se lance:

- Le plus dur, c'était pas les coups, le plus dur, c'est quand j'ai été moissonné la première fois, et ce que m'a dit ma mère.  
- En parlant de ma victoire, du fait que j'étais une survivante?  
- Oh il n'y a pas que ça. Alors que nous aurions dû échanger des adieux et des larmes, peut-être, elle a tout gâché, elle a traité mon père de mauviette parce qu'il a pleuré et qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras. Elle m'a reproché de m'être fait tiré au sort, comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose, qu'elle allait manquait de main d'œuvre à la boulangerie. Elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir.  
- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne vivaient pas avec toi dans le village des vainqueurs?  
- En partie. Et ça a donné des disputes mémorables. Mais j'avais changé à mon retour des Jeux, j'avais tué des innocents, alors affronter ma mère, c'était facile !

Ses yeux se voilent un instant, presque humides, et il m'avoue douloureusement :

- Ils sont morts par ma faute...

J'attrape brusquement sa main, car sa voix déborde de détresse, de quelque chose qu'il ne m'a jamais dit.

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça?  
- Parce que s'ils avaient été dans ma maison, ils ne seraient pas morts bombardés, ils seraient à l'abri.  
- Je ne crois pas Peeta.  
- Ah bon?

Il attend mon explication comme un noyé attendrait de l'air, comme si j'avais la réponse qui allait le soulager pour le reste de sa vie. Je ne l'ai pas, mais je tente tout de même de le consoler:

- Tes parents auraient été à la boulangerie, pour la faire tourner. Même avec tout ton argent ton père n'aurait jamais laissé tomber son commerce, je me trompe?  
- Non.  
- Tu vois, ça n'aurait rien changé. Et quand bien même, ta famille aurait-elle accepté de suivre Gale, dans la forêt?

Il a un reniflement méprisant.

- Jamais de la vie ma mère aurait suivi un gars de la Veine, même pour sa survie!  
- Alors dans tous les cas, ta mère aurait tout gâché. Parce qu'elle était ainsi. Et le Capitole serait venu les chercher pour les utiliser contre toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est comme ça de toute façon. Certaines choses sont écrites à l'avance. Le jour de la moisson, c'est ma sœur qui aurait dû aller dans l'arène, qui aurait dû mourir. J'ai voulu la protéger et regarde, elle est morte quand même. C'est la fatalité. On n'y peut rien.

Je crois que je viens de dire mon plus beau mensonge. Pas pour lui, mais pour moi. Parce que n'avoir rien pu faire pour ma sœur me poursuivra toute ma vie. J'aurai pu tout simplement mourir, et elle aurait vécu. Si je ne m'étais pas bêtement accrochée à la vie. Mais ça, je ne lui dit pas.  
Prim...  
Parfois encore, le manque est tellement intense qu'il me coupe le souffle et m'empêche d'avancer, me plie en deux de douleur et me fait hurler. C'est tout l'innocence du monde qui est parti avec elle.

Mais Peeta choisi de me croire, ou fait très bien semblant. Avoir parlé de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à l'air de lui avoir fait du bien. Il engloutit un petit pain imbibé de chocolat et s'en met partout. Je ricane et lui essuie le visage avec le coin d'une serviette et décide finalement de lui parler de mon projet:

- Pour tes parents tu sais, tu pourras honorer leur mémoire. Je... j'ai demandé du matériel au docteur Aurélius, pour écrire un livre sur toutes les personnes qu'on a connus et qu'on ne veut pas oublier, tout ce qu'on a vécu. Pour rendre hommage à ceux qui sont morts, se souvenir de ceux qui sont encore vivants. Je... je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider, tu dessinerais des illustrations, tu me parlerais de ceux que je n'ai pas connu, Cato, Clove et les autres, tes amis d'école, non?

J'ai peur qu'il me réponde qu'il n'a pas le temps, ou pas l'envie. Mais son regard s'illumine.

- C'est une idée fantastique Katniss! Je te suivrai à cent pour cent sur ce projet!

C'est lui cette fois qui attrape ma main et la serre avec force. C'est ce moment que choisit Buttercup pour sauter sur la table et fourrer son nez dans la tasse de Peeta pour voir s'il y a quelques chose d'intéressant à voler. Il en ressort les moustaches constellées de gouttes de chocolat froid et miaule d'un ton boudeur qui nous fait nous esclaffer.  
Et je me dis, à cet instant que peut-être, peut-être qu'il y a, quelque part, un avenir pour Peeta et moi.

.

.

.

* * *

_Oula, ça c'était du gros chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ne vous attendez pas à avoir tout le temps des chapitres aussi long, je pensais tourner autour de 5500 mots, et finalement il y en a 7500! Mais impossible de couper le chapitre plus tôt, j'avais trop de choses à dire, et pas envie de faire des raccourcis qui gâcheraient le chapitre comme le précédent, alors tant pis, un long chapitre, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.  
Quelques petites précisions quant à l'histoire. Dans la version française de _l'Embrasement_, il est dit _"une atmosphère chaleureuse se dégage des maisons habitées par ma famille et celle de Peeta"_, ce qui pousse à penser que la famille Mellark en son entier vit au village des Vainqueurs. Mais plus tard, on apprend qu'il va dîner chez ses parents. Je pense que c'est une erreur de traduction à la base, une confusion d'expression anglaise et française toute bête. J'ai donc choisi de faire vivre Peeta séparément de ses parents et ses frères, c'est ce qui me semblait le plus probable au vu de la suite de l'histoire.  
Pour l'enfance de Peeta, beaucoup d'auteurs la dépeigne comme affreuse, Peeta battu continuellement, mal aimé. Pour moi, l'amour de son père contrebalance forcément cet état de fait, et si c'est une vérité absolue que Peeta était battu, j'ai choisi de ne pas trop pourrir son enfance. Par contre je me suis bien amusée à décrire l'histoire de sa mère!  
J'avais dit que j'accélérerai les choses et bon sang, j'en suis incapable. Parce qu'après ce chapitre j'ai prévu encore plein de choses dans un laps de temps court, donc c'est pas pour tout de suite. Notamment l'arrivée d'un autre personnage un peu oublié. Et puis pleins d'autres choses, de bouleversements, de constructions... Le premier baiser de Peeta et Katniss, c'est pas pour tout de suite!_

Bref, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu, plus que le précédent chapitre, et _**je vous remercie encore pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu**__, et j'espère en avoir plus encore, aussi longues et aussi critiques, cela m'aide beaucoup à avancer et me galvanise.  
__**A très vite!**_


	10. Le plus beau des tableaux

Et **bonsoir** tout le monde !  
Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je trouvais que ça manquait un peu de **mélodrame** non ?  
Âme sensible s'abstenir !

.

* * *

**Le plus beau des tableaux**

* * *

Période couverte : 9 avril

* * *

.

- Tu sais Madge, je crois que je n'ai jamais attendu un train avec autant d'impatience, et il n'arrive que dans quatre jours, c'est long...

Ce matin, pendant ma tournée quotidienne en forêt, je suis de nouveau tombée sur les plants de fraises. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'on penserait de moi quand on me verrait – l'ais-je déjà fait de toute façon ? – j'ai déterré d'autres fraisiers pour aller les planter autour de la tombe de Madge.  
Ils ont installé les sépultures de la famille Undersee sur un pan de terrain libre derrière les anciennes ruines de l'hôtel de justice du Douze. C'est d'ailleurs un des premiers édifices qu'ils s'efforcent de reconstruire, et le nouveau bâtiment a déjà quelques fondations et les murs du rez-de-chaussée. Il est rempli de volontaires s'affairant autour de béton et de ciment qui essayent d'ignorer la jeune femme soliloquant toute seule sur la tombe d'une des innombrables victimes de la révolte. Cette jeune femme qui était voilà quelques mois en arrière le Geai Moqueur, symbole de la révolte.  
J'espère que ça leur passera l'envie de me regarder comme une bête curieuse. Depuis que ce foutu train de volontaire est arrivé en gare, on dirait que mon cher district natal a perdu tout sens commun. Une famille qui m'est totalement inconnue est venue se présenter à ma porte pour me voir, et me féliciter. Sciée, je leur ai claqué la porte au nez. Et un peu plus tard, j'ai surpris deux hommes de l'âge d'Haymith regarder à travers mes fenêtres pour observer l'intérieur de ma maison. J'ai arraché le voilage qui recouvrait la vitre en leur hurlant de déguerpir s'ils ne voulaient pas d'une _"flèche plantée dans les fesses, et faites-moi confiance, je saurai viser."_  
Non mais les gens ne vont pas bien, sérieusement ? Suis-je devenu propriété publique pour ne plus avoir droit à mon intimité ? Je ne sais pas de quel district tous ces gens venaient, mais certainement pas du Douze.  
Qu'ils fassent passer le mot ! Katniss Everdeen, Le Geai Moqueur, chasse les gens du pas de sa porte, les menace d'un second trou du cul, et parle aux morts ! Comme ça on me laissera tranquille !

La forêt est plus que jamais devenue mon refuge, face à tout ce monde qui grouille dans les rues. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un district autre que silencieux. Même avant le bombardement, les rues étaient assez désertes. La plupart d'entre nous travaillant sous terre du petit matin jusqu'au soir, il ne se passait pas grand-chose à la surface, sinon les enfants se rendant à l'école le ventre vide. Le seul jour où nous étions rassemblés était la Moisson, autant dire qu'il y avait réunions plus joyeuses. Mais c'est mon district, celui où je suis née, celui où j'ai grandi, que je connais, et que j'ai appris à aimer. Toutes ces nouvelles personnes, ces étrangers, ils rient trop fort, sont trop curieux, vont trop vite, font trop de bruit. Je comprends qu'ils profitent d'une liberté inespérée, mais je me sens moins disposée que jamais à prendre part à leurs réjouissances.  
Heureusement, ma forêt n'a pas changé. Personne ne s'y risque encore, et tant mieux. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter de la partager. Gale parti, j'ai repris mes droits de naissance sur ce morceau de terre sauvage qui m'a permis de survivre de si longues années.  
Enfin, il faut quand bien même que je rentre de la forêt pour distribuer mon gibier. Mais j'ai trouvé une alternative. Je le donne à Sae qui ensuite fait la distribution, depuis les minces fondations de sa future épicerie. Comme ça je n'ai pas à côtoyer la foule, Sae fait connaissance des nouveaux, et tout le monde est content.

- Enfin, cela me réconcilie avec les trains j'imagine. Avant ça, c'était quoi le train pour moi ? La mort assurée vers les Hunger Games... C'est drôle quand on y pense, vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai pris finalement. Mais un peu de moi est mort à chaque voyage...

Cela peut assurément sembler étrange que je parle à Madge comme si elle était là, mais cela me fait du bien. Et parce qu'à travers elle, j'ai aussi l'impression de parler à Prim.  
Il ne me reste rien de ma petite sœur. J'étais dans un état trop faible pour protester, on ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis quand ils ont enseveli son corps brûlé avec les autres victimes du Cirque, au Capitole. Je ne sais même pas si ma mère a eu son mot à dire. Ce qui fait que je n'ai aucun endroit où me recueillir.  
Quoique deviennent les morts, je me dis que Madge est en compagnie de ma soeur, et qu'elle m'écoute, à ses côtés, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Cela ne guérit rien, mais me permet de m'échapper quelques minutes de mon chagrin.

- Leevy a commencé le gigantesque chantier qu'est le ménage dans la maison d'Haymitch. Je crois que je me souviendrai longtemps de l'expression qu'elle avait le premier jour où elle est sortie de là. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour me parler parce que l'odeur collée à elle me ferait tourner de l'oeil. Je me demande le nombre d'heures qu'elle a dû passer dans la douche ensuite...

Je l'ai croisé le lendemain de cette entrevue et elle m'a dit que, même gratuitement, elle aurait fait le ménage chez Haymitch, incapable de l'imaginer baigner dans sa crasse. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'en dépit de ses frasques innombrables qui n'ont rien fait pour redorer l'image du Douze, mon ancien Mentor jouit tout de même d'un certain prestige. En tant qu'ancien Champion, et en tant que Mentor ayant ramené deux tributs des Hungers Games, une première (et dernière). Sans même parler du fait qu'un desdits tributs devint par la suite l'image de la révolte du pays.  
Je me demande s'il vit cette notoriété aussi mal que moi. Sûrement, vu l'état déplorable dans lequel il s'est mit la dernière fois. Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Il est alcoolique depuis le retour de ses propres Jeux, il y a vingt-cinq ans, ce qui veut dire que le temps n'a rien fait pour lui.  
Et moi, je serais quoi dans vingt-cinq ans ? Une vielle-fille qui parle aux morts que tout le monde regardera avec pitié ?  
Bah, je suppose que je saurai me contenter de ce que j'aurai d'ici là. J'espère en tout cas.

- Je dois te laisser Madge, je vais rentrer manger, Sae ne vient presque plus, elle a trop de travail. Je dois me débrouiller avec mes dix doigts. Dis à Prim que pas une seule seconde ne passe sans qu'elle soit dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. A la prochaine !

.

* * *

.

Je croise Delly sur le chemin du retour, et ce qu'elle me dit m'inquiète. Peeta ne l'a pas rejointe pour les travaux ce matin, a refusé d'ouvrir sa porte ou même de confirmer sa présence. Je ne lui réponds même pas – me retenant à peine d'afficher l'expression de celle qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il se passe alors qu'elle non, et que c'est ça la différence criante entre elle et moi, tout gentille et joyeuse soit-elle – et je cours jusque chez moi chercher le double des clefs. Je ne me donne pas le temps de réfléchir pour foncer chez Peeta et déverrouiller sa porte.  
Alors que je m'attends à entendre le bruit d'objets brisés, voire des cris, ou des meubles retournés, je trouve Peeta simplement assis sur son canapé, devant la télévision grésillant en mode hors antenne. Je soupire de soulagement avant de constater à quel point Peeta semble tendu, dos droit contre le fond du canapé, ne bougeant pas un muscle alors que j'ai fait un bruit du diable en arrivant.  
Je contourne le meuble et m'accroupi face à lui. Il a ses yeux fixés sur l'écran, pupilles dilatées au maximum, et ne semble pas me voir.

- Peeta ?

Pas de réponse.

- PEETA !

Enfin ses paupière tressaillent, et quand il me reconnait, il fronce les sourcils, hostile.  
Oh, oh... Crise en vue.  
J'attrape ses mains que je serre le plus fort possible pendant qu'il essaye de me les broyer en retour, et lui explique :

- Peeta, c'est Katniss, je suis là, je ne te veux pas de mal, nous sommes dans le Douze, tu vas reprendre la boulangerie familiale et m'aider à consigner nos souvenirs...

Je dis les premières choses qui me passent par la tête mais ça à l'air de marcher, car tout doucement, il revient à lui et desserre la pression sur mes mains. Je délie mes doigts pour y faire revenir la circulation sanguine en essayant de retenir une grimace. Puis je vais chercher une carafe d'eau, nous sert un verre à tous les deux et lui laisse le temps de se remettre. En attendant, je remarque l'enregistrement numérique qui sort du réceptacle de la télévision, le prend et déchiffre ce qui est gravé dessus. Une date, le huit septembre de l'année dernière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu as regardé qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état Peeta ?

Il ne semble pas entièrement revenu à lui mais répond :

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder Katniss, tu vas voir, un vrai divertissement !

Alors que je sens avec une certitude presque douloureuse que les images prisonnières de cet enregistrement sont la dernière chose que je devrais voir, je l'insère dans la télévision et m'assieds en lotus devant l'écran, sourcils froncés d'appréhension.  
Je laisse échapper un cri d'horreur quand je reconnais le plateau télévisé de Caesar Flickerman. Mais le décor a changé. Pas de fauteuils cosy aux couleurs criardes, mais une immense planche de bois foncé couvrant le fond du plateau. Menottés contre ce mur de bois, les trois préparateurs de Peeta, terrorisés et gémissants. Sans lien la retenant, mais droite et digne, Portia se tient à leurs côtés, le menton levé, le regard fier.

- Ce n'est quand même pas...

Pourtant c'est bien cela.  
L'exécution télévisée de l'équipe de préparation de Peeta.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type d'image puisse circuler si librement. Je devrais éteindre la télévision, fuir d'ici et essayer d'oublier, mais comme on regarde un train dérailler, je suis incapable de décoller mes yeux de l'écran.  
A droite du plateau, un écran géant retransmet l'image de Snow, l'expression glaciale, les lèvres gonflée et luisantes. Caesar se tient juste en retrait. Et juste au bord du plateau, de dos, quatre Pacificateurs vêtus de blanc, un fusil dans les mains.

L'ancien présentateur vedette – qu'est-il devenu d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas – est tendu et annonce qu'il donne la parole au Président de Panem, le très respecté Snow. Celui-ci la prend et condamne avec force :

- Citoyens de Panem, par votre folie à chercher une indépendance dont vous ne seriez que faire, à recommencer les erreurs du passé, vous êtes tous responsables ce soir de la mort de quatre innocents. Que ces images vous hantent et vous fassent comprendre que vous vous êtes engagés dans une révolte qui vous dépasse, qui ne vous mènera qu'à votre mort et celle des gens que vous aimez. Pacificateurs, à vous.

Difficile d'entendre l'armement des fusils au milieu des cris de préparateurs de Peeta. Je ne connaissais rien d'eux, sauf leurs noms.  
Korgee, jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, le crâne presque rasé, le peu de cheveux restant rose bonbon. Jyss, homme à la silhouette androgyne, les cheveux blonds tressés de cuir, des plaques de fer gravé incrustées sur les joues. Et Antonius, jeune homme tenant plus du puma que de l'humain, le visage recouvert de tatouages. Une flaque s'agrandit sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils s'urinent dessus, perdant toute contenance, tout contrôle sur eux-mêmes, tirant sur leur menottes, appelant à grand cris leurs familles, leurs amis à l'aide.  
Figée, je ne me rends pas compte que j'ai attrapé la jambe artificielle de Peeta que je serre comme pour ne pas sombrer devant l'horreur de ces images.  
Insensibles, détachés, les Pacificateurs font feu, et les trois préparateurs s'écroulent sur eux-mêmes, dans une posture grotesque, les bras tendus au-dessus du corps, toujours attaché à la planche. Le sang de leurs blessures exsude le long de leur corps, glisse contre l'urine, et comme l'huile et l'eau, ne se mélangent pas. La flaque bicolore ainsi créée coule dans une rigole creusée dans le sol à cet effet. Un sanglot déchire ma gorge, me fait trembler, et sachant ce qu'il va arriver, j'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, un carton vide, certainement celui de l'enregistrement. Je vomis à l'intérieur mon maigre petit déjeuner.  
A peine ais-je le temps de relever la tête que la suite des images me happent, violente et digne à la fois.  
Portia, altière, s'avance d'un pas, montrant qu'elle assume jusqu'au bout les risques qu'elle a pris pour Peeta. Les lèvres pincées, le regard fixe, elle exécute le signe d'adieu aux défunts qu'elle a appris malgré elle avec nous, et n'a pas le temps de tendre complètement le bras quand le quatrième Pacificateur crible son corps de balles. Elle tombe presque gracieusement, face contre le sol, ses cheveux blonds platine trempant dans son propre sang. Et les images s'arrêtent, me laissant à bout de souffle.  
Mon visage est trempé de larmes, et je me retourne et secoue Peeta, redevenu atone, lui hurlant :

- Comment as-tu obtenu ces images Peeta ?! Pourquoi tu regardes ça, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de regarder !

Ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, Peeta m'explique d'une voix éteinte :

- Je savais qu'un train allait arriver, j'ai demandé à Plutarch de me faire parvenir cet enregistrement, il l'a fait. Je ne l'ai regardé qu'aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de voir, de savoir...  
- Et cet abruti congénital de Plutarch a accepté de t'envoyer une chose pareille ? Sans consulter le docteur Aurélius ? Sans se demander dans quel état cela te mettrait ?!

Je ne reviens pas d'une telle négligence de l'ancien Haut Juge !

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de ça pour travailler à ma guérison.  
- Et il t'a cru ?  
- J'écris aussi bien que je parle, il n'a pas réfléchi, et je lui ai dit que le docteur était d'accord.  
- Et il n'a pas jugé bon de demander confirmation ?  
- De toute évidence...

Il faut de toute urgence que je parle à Haymitch de tout ça, ce genre d'image devrait être consignées et ne jamais sortir des murs du nouveau gouvernement.

- Et cela t'as aidé ? En quoi Peeta ? En quoi ? J'ai vu Cinna être roué de coups devant moi, juste avant d'être soulevée sur la plateforme de l'Arène de l'Expiation, et cette image me hantera toute ma vie, c'est ça que tu voulais ?! Tu n'as pas assez des souvenirs des cris muets de Darius et Lavinia ?

Je suis allée loin, peut-être trop. Mais cela réveille complètement Peeta.

Je sais qu'il est totalement lui-même car la colère qui le fait se lever et m'affronter du regard est la sienne, et pas celle d'une quelconque vision chimérique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, dans les tréfonds du Capitole hein ? Toi tu étais dans le Treize, gardée bien au chaud à tourner des images grotesques, pendant que moi, on essayait de m'arracher des secrets dont je n'avais pas connaissance en me privant de nourriture et de sommeil et en m'inoculant du venin de guêpes tueuses directement sous la peau ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé !

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Il aura toujours cette rancune en lui, le souvenir que c'est moi qu'on a choisi à sa place, même s'il se battait pour que je survive à ses dépens. Le souvenir de ma trahison, même si je n'étais pas plus au courant que lui.

- Je suis désolée...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, comment m'amender des décisions qui nous dépassaient.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Et Peeta se laisse retomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur le canapé où je le rejoins, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Me prenant par surprise, il pleure contre mon épaule, le corps secoué de sanglots. Ses mots étouffés me parviennent tout de même.

- C'était affreux Katniss... Si j'avais le malheur de fermer les yeux, je me prenais des coups, là où ça ne se voyait pas. J'étais terrifié quand mes bourreaux arrivaient avec des seringues de venin, c'était une vision cauchemardesque. Ils allumaient une télévision géante et passaient des images de toi, de nous deux, me piquaient, encore et encore, et au-delà de la douleur, les hallucinations devenaient ma nouvelle réalité. Et on m'emmenait dans la pièce de torture des muets. Je n'avais pas le droit de fermer les yeux. Lavinia est morte tout de suite, comme tu le sais, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, j'étais désolé Katniss ! Je ne sais même pas si elle m'a entendu !

Des images indistinctes de torture tournent dans mon esprit, avec pour seul élément fixe, de longs cheveux roux. Comment consoler Peeta ?

- Elle le savait Peeta, et je crois... je crois qu'elle était heureuse de mourir. Ce n'était pas une vie d'être muet, et ils avaient déjà tué son compagnon, dans la forêt du Douze.

J'imagine que c'est vrai. En tout cas je me plais à imaginer que ce fut pour elle plus une libération qu'une torture. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de Darius. Darius, mon ami Pacificateur, si jeune, si idéaliste. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu une once de cruauté en lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a amené à embrasser cette carrière, le district Deux, des dettes ?

- Et Darius... A la fin, il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout, il avait les muscles tétanisés par l'électricité et la douleur, ses cheveux avaient brûlés, et il hurlait Katniss, tout le temps...

Je ferme les yeux, secouant la tête, essayant de chasser les images qui s'imposent à mon esprit. Darius... Je sens encore la dernière poignée de main désespérée que nous avons échangée sous la table le soir de le parade de l'Expitation. Cet adieu silencieux et poignant.

Je me rends compte que Peeta ne bouge plus. Il s'est endormi, épuisé, contre moi. Doucement, je m'écarte, attrape une couverture et le recouvre. Puis je sors.  
Je devrais rester. L'aider, le relever, le raisonner. Mais je suis incapable de rester dans son salon où l'horreur des images que nous avons vu flotte encore.

.

* * *

.

Mes doigts tremblent sur le combiné téléphonique pendant que j'essaye de composer le numéro du docteur Aurélius. Mais je suis coupée dans mon action quand on frappe à ma porte. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprend que ce n'est personne de mon cercle de proche, et donc un illustre inconnu venu voir la célèbre Katniss Everdeen. C'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas le moment !  
Enervée, j'attrape mon arc – sans y armer de flèche, toutefois – je marche à grands pas vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte en hurlant et pointant mon arme :

- Barrez-vous ! Je suis pas une attraction, je vous avais prévenu !  
- Tirez pas Katniss, je ne suis pas venu vous demander un autographe !  
- Barrez-vous ou vous allez finir en passoire !  
- Katniss, calmez-vous !

Au travers de mon bouleversement émotionnel et de ma colère, je reconnais cette voix. Très peu, mais je la connais. Je baisse mon arc et fixe l'homme qui me fait face.  
Il me faut bien une minute entière pour remettre un nom sur ce visage. La trentaine passée. Pas très grand, le crâne déjà dégarni, un petit ventre rebondi.  
Dalton, du Treize.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

J'admets que ce n'est pas une façon élégante d'accueillir quelqu'un sur le pas de sa porte, qui plus est une arme dans les mains. Mais non d'un chien pourquoi tout ce monde que j'ai connu, ou croisé pendant ma courte vie se donne-t-il rendez-vous devant chez moi ?!

- Ils m'ont attribué une maison ici, dans le village des vainqueurs.  
- Pourquoi ?!

A la façon dont il jette un œil derrière mon épaule, je suppose qu'il serait poli de le faire rentrer. Je bougonne, regarde dans les rues s'il y a du monde qui nous observe – ce n'est pas le cas – puis m'efface pour le laisser entrer et claque la porte.

- Vous avez peur que quelqu'un m'attaque dans mon dos ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que ma maison fait une session porte ouverte, on m'importune bien assez comme ça !  
- Je vous dérange ?

Je ne réponds pas, je risquerai d'être vraiment désagréable, et lui montre du menton un siège dans mon salon pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

- Un café ?  
- Volontiers !

Ben voyons...  
Je manque de casser deux tasses en préparant son café et une infusion calmante pour moi, ce ne sera pas du luxe. J'amène les boissons, les pose avec bruit sur la table basse et boit la moitié de la mienne en une gorgée.

- Alors ? Une maison ici hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne me souviens pas que Dalton ai fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour le pays et il n'est même pas originaire d'ici, mais du Dix. Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré chez lui ?  
Il boit un peu de son café, grimace en se rendant compte qu'il est brûlant et sans sucre, puis me répond :

- Ils avaient besoin d'éleveurs ici, capables de faire vivre différents troupeaux pour nourrir le district, le Dix n'est pas encore en mesure de fournir tout le pays. Personne ne m'attendait au Dix, j'ai proposé ma candidature, elle a été acceptée. Faire mon métier contre une maison et des parcelles de terre, c'est un bon marché non ?  
- Sans doute...  
- Je vous ai vu amener le gibier sur la Grand-Place, vous êtes toujours aussi bonne chasseuse à ce que je vois.  
- Sûrement.  
- Je suis heureux de vous avoir pour voisine ! On risque de se croiser souvent.

Je finis mon infusion et éclairci les choses, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées farfelues.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas le genre de voisine qui invite le quartier à goûter sa nouvelle tarte aux pommes. Je tiens à ma tranquillité plus qu'à tout autre chose. Si vous cherchez à vous faire des amis, je vous conseille d'aller sonner chez Delly, elle se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir.

Ma réplique l'étonne, et ce n'est pas peu dire quand on voit son expression, yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte. Je suis peut-être allée un peu loin, encore une fois.

- Comprenez-moi bien Dalton, on m'a envoyé ici parce qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire de moi, et me faire oublier me convient parfaitement, je ne suis pas une femme mondaine, je ne cherche pas la compagnie, j'ai bien assez à faire avec moi-même. Je suis ravie pour vous, réellement, mais ne cherchez pas en moi une amie, vous gagnerez un temps précieux. Je n'ai rien d'intéressant, il n'y a rien à retirer de ma fréquentation.

Dalton se lève, visiblement gêné.

- Je vais partir alors...

Il semble très mal à l'aise, ne sais pas trop où aller, ni même que faire de ses propres bras. Je soupire puis l'escorte à ma porte en rajoutant :

- Je ne vous chasse pas Dalton, mais...  
- Si, vous me chassez. Mais je ne vous en veux pas.

_Encore heureux_, ais-je envie d'ajouter.  
Avant de partir, il m'invite :

- Vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi si vous le souhaitez, et cela vaut aussi pour votre ami Peeta.  
- N'allez pas le voir maintenant, il dort !

J'ai prononcé cette phrase avec une certaine panique. Mais mieux vaut pour lui qu'il n'aille pas déranger Peeta, pas maintenant.

Il secoue la tête et rajoute :

- Je ne vous connais pas bien Katniss, mais je vous comprends un peu. Et laissez-moi vous dire que si cela vous aide maintenant, fuir le monde ne vous rendra pas service plus tard. On ne peut pas vivre coupé de tout éternellement.

Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me fasse la leçon en s'invitant chez moi, mais je me contente de chasser son argument d'un geste de la main et lui dit pour seul adieu :

- Vous avez raison Dalton, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Et je lui ferme la porte au nez.

.

* * *

.

- Mais enfin, c'est complètement inconscient ! Il va falloir l'enfermer, ou au moins le surveiller celui-là, et sérieusement ! Il faut que vous l'appeliez, il ne comprend rien à rien !

Je suis en train de déverser ma colère à l'encontre de Plutarch dans l'oreille toujours complaisante du docteur Aurélius. Et pour une fois, lui parler me fait un bien fou. Je n'ai pas contacté Plutarch directement, j'aurai été incapable de garder mon calme et il aurait été capable d'essayer de m'arracher une participation à je ne sais quel évènement public.

- Je le ferai Katniss, vous avez bien fait de me prévenir.

Je sens de l'irritation dans sa voix, mais il se garde bien de me le dire.

- Pour le reste, je vais joindre Peeta et en parler avec lui. Et vous Katniss, comment allez-vous ?

Je ronchonne et souffle de dépit. J'aurai préféré éviter une séance de psychothérapie.

- Moi ce n'est pas important, appelez Peeta, maintenant !  
- Vous m'avez dit qu'il dormait, et vous avez l'air au moins aussi mal que lui, et comme je vous ai au téléphone, en ce moment, c'est à vous que je souhaite parler.  
- Et si je raccroche ?  
- Je vais perdre du temps à vous rappeler, encore et encore, et donc j'appellerai Peeta plus tard que prévu, c'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

Il me tient, et il le sait. Alors je marmonne quelques états d'âme sensés l'occuper quelques jours, mais aujourd'hui ça ne marche pas. Il finit par poser la question qui fâche :

- Vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?  
- Vous m'avez demandé quelque chose ?

Mon faux ton innocent ne le trompe pas, bien sûr.

- Vous le savez bien Katniss.  
- Mais j'avance déjà bien assez non ? Je vais faire ce livre, avec Peeta, ça ne suffit pas ?  
- Vous avancez Katniss, c'est indéniable et c'est une très bonne chose. Mais c'est un simple exercice que je vous demande, et ce, depuis le début de votre thérapie... Vous refusez de le faire, je le regrette, je pense que c'est important pour vous. Libre à vous de me croire ou non.  
- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Faire le voyage depuis le Capitole pour vérifier, m'obliger ? Vous aimez bien trop votre fauteuil confortable dans votre petit bureau cosy pour ça !  
- Katniss, vous déformez mes propos. Je suggère, je ne vous oblige en rien et je ne vous ai jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
- Non mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment, alors que je viens d'avoir sous les yeux les images de l'exécution de Portia et son équipe ?  
- Vous aurez toujours une excuse, toujours une blessure, autant le faire aujourd'hui, ce sera fait, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je suis de mauvaise foi, c'est vrai, et j'essaye de négocier, mais le docteur Aurélius peut être une vraie tête de mule quand il le souhaite, une tête de mule qui s'exprime toujours avec pondération, sagesse. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que cela fait toujours son effet sur moi.  
Je finis par raccrocher et promettre du bout des lèvres, mais uniquement avec la certitude qu'il appellera Peeta une fois notre appel finit.

Puis je monte les escaliers et me plante sur le palier, le regard fixé sur une porte, effrayée, comme si elle allait me sauter à la figure. Parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle porte, mais la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Primrose.  
Le docteur Aurélius me demande depuis des semaines de m'y rendre, uniquement d'y rentrer. Pas de la vider, pas maintenant en tout cas, juste de faire face aux sentiments que va déclencher cette visite.  
Je tends une main tremblante vers la poignée, et doit calmer mon souffle saccadé et paniqué. Je redoute ce moment. Et je profite de quelques secondes de vide dans mon crâne pour ouvrir la porte, les yeux fermés, retenant ma respiration comme si l'air était empoisonné.  
C'est presque ça au final. Car si je ne vois rien, l'odeur m'agresse.  
Prim ne portait pas de parfum, trop cher, trop inutile, mais elle avait son odeur bien à elle. Sucrée, légère, teintée de la fragrance du chèvrefeuille qu'elle utilisait pour enrober ses fromages de chèvre. Et il a tout ça dans sa chambre de jeune fille.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Rien n'a bougé, bien sûr. Son lit est encore fait à la perfection, avec ses draps roses poudrés, et tout est parfaitement rangé. Une belle couche de poussière a recouvert les meubles, le sol. Je rentre à pas feutré et fait craquer le parquet. Puis je passe un doigt sur sa coiffeuse, traçant un sillon dans la poussière. Elle y avait fixé le miroir de mon père. En sa mémoire, j'attrape un mouchoir et nettoie consciencieusement l'objet ancien, comme elle le faisait, il y a si longtemps.

Accroché à une poignée de tiroir, se trouve le ruban que j'avais noué autour du coup de Lady quand je la lui avais offerte. Puis je repère sa brosse à cheveux. Coincés entre les pics, se trouvent encore quelques cheveux blonds de ma sœur.  
Religieusement, je les enlève un à un en prenant soin de ne pas les casser. Et je les lisse dans la paume de ma main, comme un trophée.  
Et pourtant, le docteur m'a dit de ne surtout pas sacraliser les objets ayant appartenu à Prim, ne pas les transformer en relique. Uniquement en souvenir.  
Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Tout ici me rappelle ma petite sœur. Sa présence est palpable et me cerne, m'oppresse, me fait tourner la tête. La poussière accumulée au fil des mois me fait penser à de la cendre, la cendre de son corps brûlé par les bombes de Gale et Beetee.  
Je pose ma main contre un des murs tapissés et le griffe, cassant certains de mes ongles au passage, essayant de m'y fondre, me fondre dans cette chambre, rejoindre Prim là où elle est, dans ses murs où son odeur est emprisonnée. Mais c'est bien sûr impossible.  
Je me retourne pour observer la chambre, dos à la cloison, et y cogne l'arrière de mon crâne avec violence, jusqu'à saigner, comme si cela pouvait me faire oublier, chasser ces souvenirs. J'ai l'impression que la chambre se rétrécit, que les murs se rapprochent de moi, menaçants, et l'odeur métallique du sang qui me rappelle les Jeux se mélange à celle de Prim. Nauséeuse, tremblante, parcourue de sueurs froides, je finis par m'écrouler sur son lit où j'enfonce mon visage dans son oreiller pour éclater en sanglot et crier mon manque d'elle.

.

* * *

.

- Katniss ? Katniss ? Allez, réveille-toi...

Je dois rêver si j'entends, dans mon état semi-comateux, la voix de Peeta. Je grogne et met l'oreiller sur ma tête.

- Katniss ! Allez debout !

Par contre la légère caresse sur mon bras, qui fait dresser tous les poils de mon corps et provoque un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ça, ce n'est pas un rêve.  
La tête lourde, je me redresse et ouvre lentement mes yeux collés par les larmes. Au travers de mes cils poisseux, j'aperçois le visage de Peeta, inquiet. Rien n'indique que quelques heures plus tôt il s'est endormi contre moi après l'épreuve violente qu'il s'est imposé. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je me dégage d'un geste sec.

- Tu ne devrais pas me voir comme ça, je vais aller prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à descendre et...

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase car il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres sèches.

- Tu as pris soin de moi, c'est à mon tour. Et ne discute pas.

Il a repris le ton autoritaire qui était le sien quand il nous entraînait pour nos seconds Jeux, Haymitch et moi. Et je me laisse faire, parce que c'est bon de pouvoir se laisser aller, même pour un soir.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?  
- Le Docteur Aurélius m'a dit de venir jeter un œil si je pensais que ça n'allait pas.  
- Et le secret professionnel ? je m'offusque.  
- Il n'a rien dit de plus.  
- Alors comment savais-tu que je n'allais pas bien ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, me force à me lever et m'entraîne dans ma chambre, puis me montre ma fenêtre.

- Je vérifie tous les soirs que tu éteins bien la grande lumière de ta chambre et allume celle de ton chevet, comme ça je sais que tu es dans ton lit, que tu es là.

Savoir qu'il veille sur moi tous les soirs depuis sa fenêtre, sans que je ne l'ai jamais su, qu'il connait mes habitudes et mes peurs – je ne dors qu'avec une lumière maintenant, le noir complet m'angoisse – fait bouger quelque chose en moi. Comme si mon cœur battait plus fort.  
Alors je me lance dans une confidence, ce qui m'angoisse si fort depuis des jours et que je n'osais lui avouer :

- Je suis dans mon lit, mais il y a de nombreuses nuits où je ne dors pas, je suis incapable d'affronter les plus affreuses sans tes bras...

Alors il me prend dans ses bras, et me sert à en faire craquer mes os. Mais je ne suis pas prisonnière ainsi, c'est tout le contraire. Je me sens libre comme cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que quand tu étais chez moi Katniss. Je peux dormir avec toi toutes les nuits si tu veux.

La proposition est tentante. Plus que ça même. Mais serait-ce nous rendre service ? Je me maudis de me poser ce genre de question, alors que le confort de mes nuits me tend les bras. Et la facilité, cette chose à laquelle j'aspire tant. Mais s'il était facile de se redresser, de réapprendre à vivre, cela se saurait, non ?  
Je finis par balbutier un compromis:

- Dors avec moi, et je viendrai dormir avec toi, quand ce sera trop dur. Tu n'auras qu'à faire sonner mon téléphone une seule fois, et je saurai que tu as besoin de moi, et je ferais pareil quand j'aurai besoin de toi.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras.  
- J'ai besoin de toi ce soir Peeta...  
- Alors je reste. Et je vais te bercer, regarde, laisse-moi faire.

Alors il pose ses mains dans les miennes et se met à danser, et mes pas le suivent automatiquement. C'est la danse que nous avait appris Effie pendant notre tournée de la victoire. Un rythme lent et doux, j'ai juste à me laisser porter, comme si je flottais, ailleurs, loin d'ici, loin de mes problèmes, loin de la chambre de Prim, loin du Douze, ce district-cimetière.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous dansons, avec pour seule musique les battements de nos cœurs.  
Je crois qu'à un moment, il me porte jusqu'à mon lit et se couche à mes côtés, ses bras autour de ma taille. Puis Buttercup nous rejoint dans un saut gracieux, pour compléter le tableau.  
Le plus beaux des tableaux qu'ai fait Peeta.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà, un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, comme prévu.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je me suis rendu compte avant de l'écrire que ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas concentrée sur les vrais sentiments qui bouffent les protagonistes de cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il se passait autour, de comment le prenait Katniss, mais pas de ce qu'elle vivait vraiment face au manque de sa sœur, qui était, avec Peeta, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. C'est pareil pour Peeta, au final, je n'avais encore rien dit de ce qu'il avait vécu au Capitole pendant sa captivité, et c'était important d'en parler. L'exécution de son équipe, j'ai choisi de la décrire, la montrer, car c'est à peine survolé dans les livres et j'avais besoin de mettre des noms et des visages sur cette équipe de l'ombre qui a autant œuvré que celle de Katniss. Et Katniss avait besoin de voir ça, car même si elle a participé à la révolte, s'est battue, elle était protégée des images dans le Treize, avait un recul forcé qui, à mon sens, ne lui a pas rendu service.  
J'espère que vous me suivez toujours dans mon analyse des choses et que vous avez apprécié la fin du chapitre avec ce rapprochement entre Peeta et Katniss. Je n'imagine pas ça autrement !_

_J'en profite pour remercier _**Shiriliz**_, ma bêta, qui m'a permis de corriger mes fautes et retravailler certains passages qui me gênaient, sans que j'arrive à savoir en quoi, elle met le doigt sur les incohérences et les fautes !  
__**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues**__ en grand nombre et qui m'ont fait super plaisir, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Et j'espère aussi que vous allez êtes nombreux encore à réagir, d'autant plus que j'ai une question à poser et que ça nécessite une réponse de votre part :_  
**D'après vous, comment appelle-t-on les habitants du Capitole ?**

_Parce que j'en ai foutrement aucune idée. Les Capitoliens ? Les Capitolois ? J'aime aucune de ces deux propositions mais j'aimerai bien trouver un terme pour les définir autrement que par _"habitants du Capitole".

_Sinon je souhaite à tous ceux qui le fêtent __**un très joyeux noël**__, et de __**bonnes fêtes de fin d'année**__. Je ne garantis pas la suite avant 2013. En revanche, je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre va vous plaire, parce qu'il va annoncer le retour de quelqu'un qui je suis sûre vous manque ! (à vos pronostics !) Personnage à qui j'ai réservé certaines choses depuis le début et j'ai hâte de m'y mettre !  
Soyez généreux pour nowel, offrez-moi un beau cadeau, __**des reviews**__ !_


	11. La délégation

**Bonsoir !**  
C'est avec un peu de retard que je poste ce chapitre qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre et qui est finalement très long, bien plus que les autres. J'espère que vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, et je réserve mon éternel blabla pour la fin. Vous verrez, ce chapitre parle de beaucoup de monde ! Et vous apporte la réponse au personnage dont j'annonce le retour.  
Ce chapitre est dédicacé à ma bêta, **Shiriliz**, qui m'a fait hurler de rire avec ses commentaires quand elle m'a renvoyé mon chapitre corrigé.  
Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**La délégation**

* * *

Période couverte : 12 et 13 avril

* * *

.

Beaucoup de nouvelles choses se créent au Douze depuis la chute du Capitole. De nouveaux commerces en perspective, mais de nouveaux services aussi. Ainsi, les autorités ont confié à un habitant originaire du Douze le poste de facteur.  
Avant la révolte, nous n'avions pas de facteur. La plupart d'entre nous préférait se déplacer pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire plutôt que de sacrifier du papier, du temps, et de l'argent à cet effet. Une dépense jugée ridicule. Et puis nous n'avions pas grand-chose à nous dire non plus qui nécessitait une communication aussi formelle qu'une lettre. Et bien évidemment, nous ne connaissions personnes en dehors du Douze à qui donner des nouvelles, l'idée même était risible.  
Pour les plus riches, qui n'étaient au final que les marchands et le Maire, s'ils devaient faire passer un message urgent à un autre habitant, ils payaient un enfant du district quelques pièces, qui était ravi alors de ramener de l'argent en faisant une simple course. Pour les commandes de marchandise interdistricts à passer, ils avaient un canal de communication privé, tout comme le Maire avait un canal confidentiel pour ses affaires.  
J'ignore comment cela se passait dans les districts plus grands, le Onze, le Quatre, en tout cas ici, c'était ainsi.

Maintenant, à cause du facteur, j'ai un nombre incroyable de courrier qui s'amoncèle chez moi. Cela a pris une telle ampleur que les lettres occupent plusieurs cartons éventrés sur le sol de mon salon. Quand je passe devant, j'ai l'impression désagréable qu'ils me menacent de m'exploser à la figure.  
Peeta m'a fait remarquer qu'il serait peut-être temps de le trier. Lui-même le fait depuis le début, même s'il en lit très peu. J'ai objecté que je pourrais me contenter de tout jeter à la poubelle, ce à quoi il a répondu que je passerai peut-être à côté de courriers importants.  
Mais les personnes importantes pour moi sont ici, pas ailleurs. Il n'y a qu'à eux que j'accorde de l'importance.  
Finalement, l'idée a fait son chemin. Sauf que c'est trop, tellement de travail que j'ai dû lui demander son aide, qu'il m'a accordé bien volontiers entre deux jours de gros travaux sur la Grand-Place, et nous sommes allés chercher Haymitch, plus pour le faire sortir de chez lui et l'occuper que profiter de son organisation.

En une seule semaine, Leevy a fait un travail encore plus impressionnant qu'Hazelle. La maison est rangée, et propre. Mais sacrément vide.  
Elle nous a appelés à l'aide pour vider la maison de ses meubles les plus vétustes et cassés, que nous avons entreposés sur la Grand-Place pour qui voudrait récupérer des pièces ou les restaurer. Leevy a décrété, à raison, qu'Haymitch avait amplement les moyens de se meubler de neuf, et elle a affronté l'inconnu, à savoir le téléphone, pour passer une commande de mobilier je ne sais où qui arrivera par le train en même temps que mon matériel pour le livre.

Enfin, je me retrouve aujourd'hui assise sur le sol, entourée de Peeta, plein de bonne volonté, et d'Haymitch, grincheux, à faire du tri.  
C'est assez rapide finalement. Je jette un œil au nom de l'expéditeur, si je ne connais pas, je bazarde dans un énorme sac poubelle destiné à être recyclé. Et c'est la destination de la totalité des lettres qui sont passées entre mes mains pour le moment. J'ai même cru comprendre que certains habitants du Capitole pure-souche m'avaient écrit. Allez savoir pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que des privilégiés déchus pourraient bien avoir à me raconter ? Leur désir de vengeance ou leurs petits malheurs ? Je ne prends pas le temps de lire, cela me répugne même d'avoir de tels courriers en main. Je jette aussi les lettres venant de Plutarch Havensbee, énervée rien qu'à lire leur provenance, pas le moins du monde tentée de voir ce qu'il voudrait me proposer.

- Katniss, je suis tombée sur la lettre de Johanna Mason !

_Johanna Mason_ ?!  
Entendre ce nom me fait replonger des mois en arrière, et je nous revois, trempées, boueuses, à l'entraînement de la Commandante York, a essayé d'apprendre plus vite que les autres, pour aller se battre au Capitole.  
Puis je relève un mot en particulier dans l'exclamation de Peeta.

- _La_ lettre ? Tu étais au courant qu'elle m'en avait envoyée une ?  
- Bien sûr, on se donne régulièrement des nouvelles.

Je me souviens alors qu'elle était avec lui, au Capitole, à être torturée pour avoir accepté de me sauver. Qu'avait-elle dit au juste ? Ah oui... _"Je reconnaîtrais ses hurlements les yeux fermés"._  
Une pointe de jalousie me traverse. Que peuvent-ils se dire ? Lui confie-t-il des choses qu'il ne me dit pas ? Essaye-t-elle de le séduire ?  
Je me rappelle d'elle, comme si c'était hier, en train de se dévêtir totalement dans l'ascenseur nous menant à notre étage, avant nos seconds Jeux, de l'air satisfait de Peeta. Ses épreuves l'ont-elles changée ou est-elle restée la même ?

- J'en fais quoi ? Je la laisse de côté ?

Peeta me sort de mes pensées, et j'ai bien envie de lui répondre de brûler la lettre, mais je suis aussi très curieuse de voir ce qu'elle peut avoir à me dire. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle est devenue presque une amie au Treize, qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher à part la morphine.

- Pose-là sur la cheminée, on verra.

Passe encore une heure à trier quand c'est Haymitch qui s'exclame :

- Alors ça ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle savait écrire celle-là !

J'hausse un sourcil, intéressée, pendant que mon Mentor montre à Peeta l'origine du correspondant. Celui-ci s'esclaffe et confirme :

- Ah oui, curieux ! A moi elle ne m'a pas écrit au moins !

Impatientée, j'arrache l'enveloppe de ses mains, et je suis heureuse d'être assise, car j'y découvre le nom d'Enobaria Stonn. _"Alors ça..."_comme dit si bien Haymitch. Sans trop réfléchir à ce que pourrait bien me raconter l'ancienne gagnante aux crocs dorés, je place sa lettre sur celle de Joanna et questionne :

- Tu corresponds avec beaucoup de monde, Peeta ?  
- Pas trop, il ne reste plus grand monde que nous avons connus pendant les Jeux faut dire. Annie, Joanna, Plutarch parfois...  
- Beetee et Gale ?  
- Certainement pas !

Je suis rassurée qu'il s'indigne ainsi. Par respect pour moi, ma souffrance, mon manque, à cause de ce qu'ils ont créés, et ce qu'ils ont détruits.

- Moi oui, j'ai des nouvelles d'eux.

Je me tourne vers Haymitch, sourcils froncés d'agacement, mais pas plus étonnée que ça. Ce qui ne l'ennuie pas le moins du monde, évidemment.

- Ils me demandent des nouvelles, je leur en donne de temps en temps.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des moments où vous êtes assez sobre pour pouvoir écrire plus d'une phrase ?! Mais c'est impressionnant !

Je suis méchante, mais j'estime en avoir le droit.

- Oui, j'ai même appris à lire, étonnant n'est-ce pas ?!

Il prend une attitude provocante. L'aurais-je touché ?

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que Gale et Beetee aient de mes nouvelles, je n'aime pas du tout. Quand vous ais-je donné l'autorisation de leur parler de moi ?

Il éclate d'un rire froid et mesquin :

- Comme toujours, le monde doit tourner autour de Katniss Everdeen ! Qui a dit que je leur parlais de toi ?

Touchée aussi. Saurons-nous un jour nous parler autrement qu'en cherchant à nous blesser, à avoir raison ? A nous balancer toujours les mêmes reproches ?

- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, j'écris encore ce que je veux !  
- Ah ça oui, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, comme toujours !  
- Jusqu'à présent, ça ne t'a pas dérangé, hein ? C'est grâce à ma tête que je t'ai sorti des Arènes non ?

Je me renfrogne. Haymitch ne changera jamais, pas plus que moi, alors à quoi bon ?  
J'essaye plutôt d'analyser mes sentiments face à l'idée que Gale ait pu demander de mes nouvelles. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y plonger que Peeta fait diversion.

- Ça, je crois que ça vient de tes Préparateurs Katniss !

Je suis étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle il parle de l'équipe qui s'est occupé de moi alors qu'il a vu la sienne être tuée en prime-time i peine quelques jours. Toujours cette capacité à vouloir avancer envers et contre tout.  
Néanmoins, je prends avec plus de précaution cette enveloppe que les autres. Qui aurait pu penser que cette lettre me fasse plus plaisir que le reste ? Alors que je jugeais mes Préparateurs ridicules, les comparant à des animaux de compagnie ?

Nous continuons notre tri infernal. Peu de lettres rejoignent celles en attente de lecture. Une de ma mère, une d'Annie, et une de Cressida et Pollux. Je suis surprise d'avoir reçu tant de nouvelles. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je ne leur ai jamais laissé croire que j'étais une fervente amatrice d'échanges épistolaires. Qu'attendent toutes ces personnes de moi ? Se sentent-ils obligés ? Les a-t-on obligés d'ailleurs ? J'en suis à imaginer un complot des plus ridicule – inonder Katniss Everdeen de lettres pour la rendre encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'est – preuve que je n'ai pas encore récupéré toute ma tête, quand Peeta m'annonce :

- Une lettre officielle du Capitole, arrivée ce matin, ça t'intéresse ?  
- C'est de Plutarch ?  
- Non, je crois que c'est une annonce tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel, tu veux que je lise ?  
- Tu peux toujours.

Il ouvre l'enveloppe frappée du sceau de Panem, déplie la lettre et plisse les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Puis il marmonne :

- J'ai dû recevoir la même, et vous aussi Haymitch. Et visiblement une affiche a été placardée sur la Grand-Place.  
- Qui annonce ? demande Haymitch.  
- L'arrivée de la Présidente Paylor par le train demain, avec le nouveau Gouverneur du Douze.  
- Oh ?  
- Visiblement, elle fait la tournée des districts pour se présenter en personne aux habitants de Panem.

Je ne suis pas si surprise que ça au fond. Ce n'est pas l'état des districts qui ferait peur à l'ancienne Commandante du Huit. C'est même totalement dans son caractère.

- Ah c'est vrai, Plutarch m'en avait touché un mot, se souvient Haymitch.  
- Il sera là ?  
- Je crains que oui, c'est de la communication après tout.  
- Très bien dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de le voir !

Peeta et Haymitch me dévisage comme si j'avais annoncé que je voulais me mettre à la danse classique et donner un gala devant tout Panem.  
Ma bouche se tord dans un sourire goguenard et je précise :

- Oui, j'ai hâte de le coller au mur pour avoir osé envoyer l'enregistrement des meurtres de l'équipe de Peeta !

La panique gagne mes compagnons, je le vois dans leurs yeux. Parce qu'ils m'en savent capable.

- Tu ne feras pas ça ?! se récrie Peeta.  
- Je vais me gêner tient !  
- Katniss, ce serait une grossière erreur...  
- Une erreur ? Non pour moi, ce sera une très bonne thérapie !

Haymitch, lui, n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'idée. Tout en ayant l'air peu rassuré par ce que je pourrais faire, je sais qu'il est aussi en colère que moi contre la négligence du Secrétaire aux Communications.

- Et donc, ils vont faire un discours, un truc du genre ?  
- Oui, et ensuite ils veulent venir s'entretenir avec nous...  
- _Quoi_?

De quoi diable la nouvelle Présidente voudrait me parler ?! Je ne garde pas de bons souvenirs de mes précédentes entrevues avec les représentants suprêmes de l'autorité de Panem. Une alarme se déclenche dans ma tête.

- On doit la recevoir chez nous ?  
- Chez toi ou chez moi, précise Peeta, pas chez Haymitch, il n'y a presque plus de chaises.  
- Pas faux... constate celui-ci.

Je n'ai plus aucune motivation pour finir de trier le courrier tout à coup. Moi qui me faisais une joie de l'arrivée du train de demain, avec le matériel pour mon livre, qui était même prête à sortir de chez moi jusqu'à la gare, court-circuitant le passage du facteur, m'obligeant à traverser le district au risque de croiser tous les nouveaux habitants... Voilà que tout va être chamboulé par l'arrivée de Paylor et Havensbee ! A ce compte là, mieux vaut encore rester chez moi et attendre.  
Oh, je n'ai rien contre Paylor. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.  
Complètement déboussolée et écrasée par la perte de ma sœur, elle est la première à m'avoir fait confiance, elle m'a permis de rencontrer Snow, et si j'ai ce souvenir en horreur, cette brève entrevue a tout changé, même l'issue de la révolte puisque cela m'a amenée à tuer Coin.

Pendant un bref instant, je me demande, si comme les autres, elle ne se serait pas servie de moi pour arriver à ses fins, elle aussi. Après tout, elle a été élue Présidente en urgence.  
Mais je balaye cette pensée presqu'immédiatement. Paylor n'est pas du genre à ourdir ce genre de complot tordu, ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Je ne vois pas dans cette femme forte, qui a défendu son district en se plaçant en première ligne, envoyant bouler toute autorité pour sauver des vies, une hypocrite consommée. Ça, c'était l'apanage de Coin et Snow.  
Et Plutarch aussi, au fond.  
Je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme. Il pourrait représenter l'espoir, celui de se dire qu'en plein Capitole, même parmi les nantis, il y avait des hommes assez intègres pour se battre contre le régime en place, travaillant à le faire tomber. Il pourrait oui, peut-être même donne-t-il cette image à beaucoup d'habitants, pour ce que j'en sais, vu le mal qu'il se donne, mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Il a été Juge et Haut-Juge des Hungers Games. Pour libérer mon pays, aurais-je pu créer une arène meurtrière où des enfants de districts se seraient entretués, assurant ma couverture ? Je veux croire que non. Et que donc, dans le cas de Plutarch, il a un fond tordu. _Le ver est dans le fruit_, comme dirait Effie.

- Fini ! Tu vois Katniss, ça a pas pris autant de temps que tu le craignais ! s'exclame Peeta.

Mouais... Ce tri a quand même pris, au bas mot, deux heures et demi, c'est ça qu'il appelle _"pas autant de temps" _?  
J'accueille tout de même la nouvelle avec soulagement. Quelle épreuve ! Plus jamais ça ! Je vais suivre le conseil de Peeta et traiterai le courrier le plus souvent possible. Ou alors je clouerai une poubelle directement dans ma porte, devant la fente destinée au courrier. Tient, voilà une idée à creuser...

- Bon, parfait, vous m'excuserez, pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie, mais je préfère celle de ma bouteille !

Haymitch se lève et s'en va comme si de rien n'était. Peeta secoue la tête, dépité, puis se propose :

- Je peux rester si tu veux, pour être avec toi pendant la lecture de ce courrier.

Je lui souris, tend mon bras vers lui et pose ma main sur son genoux.

- Pas la peine, tu as du travail sur le chantier de la Boulangerie, c'est plus important.  
- N'importe quoi, tu es plus importante qu'un tas de briques à empiler, crois-moi !  
- Quel compliment ! Peeta Mellark, vous étiez plus prolixe et imaginatif dans les Arènes !  
- C'est que je ne risque pas ma vie en construisant un commerce !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Un parpaing pourrait te tomber dessus, et paf, plus rien du Champion des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games ! Tout ça pour ça, ce serait du joli ! Survivre face à quarante-six tributs et mourir dans un accident idiot, bonjour l'ironie !  
- Tu as un humour bien macabre.  
- Réjouissons-nous plutôt que je sache encore faire preuve d'humour non ?  
- Parler de ma mort, c'est drôle pour toi ?

Je le dévisage. L'aurais-je vexé sans le vouloir ? Me serais-je amusé à ses dépens ? Il sourit en voyant mon air perplexe et m'ouvre les bras.

- Je plaisante moi aussi, c'était drôle, allez viens.

Je ne me fais pas prier et glisse sur mes genoux, jusqu'à me retrouver emprisonnée entre ses bras. Travailler sur les chantiers lui a rendu ses muscles. Je me sens bien ainsi, la tête contre son épaule. S'être mutuellement dit à quel point l'absence de l'autre était difficile a effacé cette gêne que nous avions à nous toucher, à témoigner cette affection qui a résisté envers et contre tout. Enfin, je crois. Nos gestes sont aussi naturels que maladroits.  
Je me laisse aller à ce sentiment de plénitude quelques secondes, puis murmure :

- Tu dois y aller.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en aies très envie.  
- Oui mais tu dois.  
- Qui a dit ça ?  
- Moi.  
- Alors lâche ma jambe, me répond-il d'un ton amusé.

Je me rends compte que mes mains ont glissé contre sa cuisse et l'ont enserrée. Je le libère, il se lève et attrape les lettres que nous avons conservé, puis me les tend.

- Je ne compte pas tout lire aujourd'hui tu sais.  
- Alors fais ta sélection. Je passerai ce soir après les travaux.  
- Si je ne suis pas là, c'est que je suis encore dans la forêt, à la chasse.  
- Alors je t'attendrai.

Puis il se penche et pose un léger baiser sur le haut de mon crâne qui déclenche des frissons le long de mon corps. Je le regarde partir, songeuse. Quel genre de scène venons-nous de vivre ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans une réalité parallèle, celle où Peeta et moi pourrions être un couple comme les autres. Comme une bouffée d'air frais.

.

* * *

.

_Bonjour Katniss,  
C'est Vénia qui écrit, mais je parle pour tout le monde, Octavia, Flavius et moi. On s'est dit que tu aimerai peut-être avoir des nouvelles.  
Nous sommes retournés au Capitole, et comme nous sommes la dernière équipe de préparation des Hunger Games encore en vie, nous avons un succès fou, beaucoup de monde vient nous voir pour obtenir nos services, nous n'avons pas une minute à nous ! D'autant plus que Plutarch Havensbee fait appel à nous pour préparer les personnalités en vue qui passent à la télévision. Nous n'avons pas dormi une nuit complète depuis des mois !_

Un rire m'échappe. J'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver face à eux et leurs babillages incessants, racontant leurs vies et leurs menus problèmes existentiels. J'ai le sentiment que l'épisode du Treize est loin derrière eux. Tant mieux. Ils méritent de continuer à vivre avec insouciance, c'est tout le mal que je leur souhaite.

_Viendras-tu bientôt au Capitole ? Tu sais, même si tu as tué Coin, je suis sûr que tu serais bien accueillie. On a témoigné pour toi pendant ton procès._

Ça, je l'ignorais. Je les imagine, avec leur physique trahissant leur origine, et leur accent si maniéré, prendre ma défense. Cela a dû être épique.

_Bien sûr, la ville n'est plus aussi animée qu'avant, nous manquons encore de beaucoup de choses, ça devient assez contraignant !_

Avoir vécu sous le régime strict du Treize ne leur a rien appris alors. Bah, je suppose qu'on y peut rien.

_Il y a beaucoup de changements ici. Mais nous vivons dans un tel tourbillon que nous n'avons pas le temps d'y penser !_

Tout va bien alors !

_Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu nous as sauvés._

Je souris en lisant ces lignes. Cette reconnaissance me touche.

_Alors, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, une base de beauté zéro, des tenues, des choses qu'on ne trouve qu'ici, demande-nous, nous répondrons à ton appel !_

Là, j'éclate franchement de rire. J'espère que je ne deviendrai jamais quelqu'un appelant à la rescousse mes valeureux anciens préparateurs pour des choses aussi futiles !

La fin de la lettre est pleine d'au revoir aussi affectueux que nombreux. Je la plie en deux, la pose sur la table basse et regarde le courrier restant. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter une telle affluence de nouvelles, j'ai donc décidé de ne lire que deux lettres, le reste sera lu au fil des prochains jours.  
J'arrête mon choix sur celle de Johanna, et, avec autant d'angoisse que de curiosité, je l'ouvre précautionneusement.

_Salut Katniss !  
Ca doit te surprendre que je t'écrive._

Tu me le fais pas dire !

_Tout d'abord, mes félicitations ! Joli tir que celui qui a tué cette sale garce de Coin !_

J'éclate de nouveau de rire. Johanna n'a pas changé !

_Par contre, la mort de Snow était franchement minable, tu aurais pu soigner les détails ! Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir pu venir !_

Oh oui, la connaissant, elle aurait aimé le voir souffrir en direct. Je lui avais juré sur ce que j'avais de plus cher de nous venger. Je pense que je l'ai fait, même si selon elle, cela manquait de panache. Mais elle n'a rien à regretter quant à son absence. Vu le pourcentage de mort de cette mission suicide et son caractère, elle y aurait peut-être laissé sa peau.

_J'espère que tu ne t'encroûtes pas trop au fin fond du Douze. Peeta m'a dit qu'il y avait pas mal de mouvement. En tout cas, moi, au début, je m'ennuyais affreusement. On m'avait envoyée dans le Sept, pour reprendre des forces il paraît, super... Encore une idée à la con d'Aurélius, je te jure, on dirait que sa parole est divine maintenant, comme si le soleil sortait de tous ses orifices ! En plus, il m'appelle tout le temps pour me faire parler, comme si j'avais des choses à lui dire... Enfin, il paraît que c'est pareil pour toi, tu comprends donc à quel point ça m'emmerde !_

Au moins, elle n'a rien perdu de son franc-parler très imagé, voilà qui devrait rassurer le Docteur.

_Je voulais être Gouverneur du Sept, mais il paraît que je suis trop instable pour ça, et pas assez sérieuse ni expérimentée. Comme si ces culs serrés du Capitole avaient ces qualités tiens !_

Imaginer Johanna à la tête d'un district a de quoi faire rire tout de même. Elle aurait terrorisé tout le monde.

_Donc maintenant, je me promène de district en district, selon les trains. On ne m'ennuie pas trop tant qu'on sait où je me trouve. Je suis restée un peu dans Huit, et puis j'ai fait un tour au Onze. Là, je suis dans le Un, où je m'amuse à faire peur à ces anciens chouchous du Capitole. Mais j'ai fait des rencontres... intéressantes !_

Je comprends le sous-entendu graveleux, et je me sens gênée de l'imaginer séduire des hommes et les jeter ensuite pour mieux aller en trouver d'autres, ailleurs.

_Enfin, j'espère que tu trouves de quoi t'occuper ! Répond-moi si tu as envie, je t'en voudrai pas que tu le fasses pas. De toute façon, Peeta me donne des nouvelles alors..._

Là encore, je lis entre les lignes. Elle essaye de se donner un air détaché, comme si elle s'en fichait. Oh, je ne suis pas égoïste au point de penser que je lui manque, mais j'ai appris à la connaitre. Et les dernières lignes me donnent raison.

_Amuse-toi bien si tu peux !  
Johanna.  
P.S : J'ai gardé le sachet d'aiguilles de pins que tu m'avais fait dans le Treize avant de partir tuer tous ces pourris. Il me suit partout._

Je suis touchée qu'elle garde ce souvenir. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais lui répondre pour le moment. Je pouvais la considérer comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie dans le Treize. Mais comment construire une amitié sur le peu de choses que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Et surtout sur le genre de choses vécues ensemble ! La seconde Arène où on s'est détesté même si elle avait décidé de me garder en vie, où elle m'a lacérée le bras pour enlever mon mouchard, se faisant capturer pendant que j'étais sauvée. Puis sa torture, par ma faute. Et notre besoin de vengeance dans le Treize.  
L'amitié ne se construit pas sur ça. Enfin, pas dans la vie normale. Et on ne peut pas dire que les choses étaient normales à ce moment-là.  
Je soupire en reposant la lettre. Le temps me donnera peut-être des réponses...

.

* * *

.

- Mais comment ça marche ce truc ?!  
- Tu sais faire marcher un four à pain mais pas une pauvre cafetière ?  
- Tu peux te moquer, j'aimerais te voir sortir des kilos de pain avant même que le soleil soit levé !  
- Oh, tu vas me faire pleurer ! Ça ne sert à rien que tu fasses du café maintenant, ça en fait à la tasse, donc mieux vaut attendre qu'ils arrivent. Tu peux faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé si tu veux. Pfft, je n'en reviens pas que cette rencontre se fasse chez moi ! Répète-moi pourquoi on n'est pas dans _TA_ maison ?  
- Précisément parce que je n'ai pas de cafetière ultra moderne !  
- C'est l'explication la plus ridicule de l'histoire des explications.

Nous sommes donc, Peeta, Haymitch et moi, dans ma maison à gentiment attendre l'arrivée de la délégation officielle. Notre Mentor a même fait l'effort de ne pas être trop ivre. Alors que tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ouvrir l'énorme carton de feuilles parcheminées qui m'a été livré ce matin, commencer à noter des noms, des idées, m'enfermer avec Peeta, dans nos souvenirs, je suis obligé d'attendre mes invités indésirables comme une gentille citoyenne de Panem à qui le gouvernement aurait fait l'honneur de sa visite. Pouah...

- Les voilà qui arrivent. Nom d'un chien, ils sont nombreux !

Je cours à la fenêtre pour vérifier le nombre. En effet, ils sont une petite dizaine. Je repère Plutarch au premier coup d'œil. Il regarde autour de lui et sourit comme si ce qu'il voyait était fabuleux, bougeant les bras en présentant visiblement à son voisin un district qu'il ne connait pas.  
Pauvre crétin. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort.  
Son interlocuteur, l'air curieux mais en pleine réflexion, est un homme de petite taille, crâne chauve, en costume noir. Alors c'est lui, le nouveau Gouverneur du Douze ? Je lui souhaite bien du courage, il pue le Capitole à plein nez, je peux le sentir même avec un mur entre lui et moi.  
Enfin, devant Plutarch, marche la Présidente Paylor. Elle marche vite, d'un pas presque militaire et aborde une expression maussade et contrariée. Je peux comprendre. Car autour d'elle, le reste du groupe se compose uniquement de nouveaux Pacificateurs, chargés de sa protection rapprochée je suppose. Oh, elle ne doit pas aimer du tout cet aspect-là de son nouveau poste. Dans le Huit, elle était en première ligne, protégeant ses voisins, ses amis, son district. En sortie officielle, les rôles s'inversent et elle n'en a pas l'habitude. Elle doit trouver ça inutile.

Avant même qu'ils tapent à ma porte, je vais l'ouvrir, le visage peu avenant. Un Pacificateur rentre, suivi de Paylor puis du Gouverneur. Quand le visage de Plutarch apparaît, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui claquer la porte au nez. Et ce n'est pas une figure du style. Je l'entends manifester sa surprise puis gémir de douleur quand il se rend compte que la porte lui a bien touché le bout du nez.

- Katniss, c'est Plutarch Havensbee, vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ?  
- Si, parfaitement, et croyez-moi, vous êtes beaucoup plus en sécurité derrière cette porte !  
- Mais enfin, qu'ai-je fait ?  
- Vous osez me poser la question ?

Je l'entends balbutier, cherchant son erreur, quand Paylor, dans mon dos, me demande :

- Voyons mademoiselle Everdeen, laissez-le rentrer, vous pourrez régler vos comptes à l'intérieur, et puis j'ai besoin de lui.

Je ne peux pas tellement refuser une demande directe de la Présidente de Panem en personne alors j'entrouvre la porte. Plutarch se glisse par l'ouverture, me lançant un regard surpris et se dépêche pour se trouver hors de mon champ d'action. Derrière lui essayent de s'engouffrer les Pacificateurs restants mais je leur bloque la route.  
Le plus proche de la porte essaye de forcer le battant d'un coup d'épaule et son collègue, le premier à être rentré chez moi, se retrouve immédiatement dans mon dos, menaçant :

- Laissez-les rentrer, ils sont là pour la sécurité de la Présidente de Panem.  
- La Présidente et ses accompagnants ne risquent rien dans ma maison, et je n'ai aucune envie d'héberger tout un bastion militaire, je suis encore chez moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire.  
- Dans votre maison se trouve la Présidente de Panem, et elle a besoin de son escorte.

Il répète son texte de façon presque automatique, comme un acteur bien formaté. Le Pacificateur derrière la porte essaye encore de forcer, et je me retourne, dos à la porte, pesant de tout mon corps pour faire contrepoids. Puis je réponds à l'autre :

- Non.

Ainsi placée, je peux voir tout mon public. Peeta, assez proche, ne lâche pas des yeux le Pacificateur presque collé à moi, se demandant visiblement s'il doit agir ou pas. Haymitch a l'air de passer un moment très divertissant. Plutarch semble affolé – comment un trouillard pareil a-t-il pu prendre le risque de devenir un rebelle, on se le demande – le Gouverneur a l'air songeur, et Paylor a les bras croisés, dans l'expectative.  
Nouvelle tentative du Pacificateur :

- Mademoiselle Everdeen, ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force.  
- C'est parce que j'ai déjà tué une Présidente dans ma vie que vous vous permettez de me menacer sous mon toit ?!

Ma propre réflexion m'arrache un rire désabusé. J'ai vraiment un humour douteux, ces derniers temps ! Haymitch doit déteindre sur moi. Je l'entends rire franchement, d'ailleurs.  
Mais cela laisse le Pacificateur de marbre. Il s'approche encore un peu, me faisant de l'ombre sous sa haute stature. Il est très grand, la même carrure que Tresh, les yeux et cheveux noirs. Mais il ne me fait pas peur.

- Je le répète, laissez rentrer les autres Gardiens où je devrais vous y contraindre.

Les _Gardiens_ ? Tient, en voilà un nom curieux. Cela doit être la nouvelle appellation des Pacificateurs, l'ancien nom ayant trop mauvaise réputation. C'est plutôt bien trouvé, cela sonne bien. Ce n'est clairement pas une trouvaille de Fulvia. Cela viendrait-il de Gale ?  
Le souvenir de mon ancien meilleur ami me donne une idée qui dessine un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Mhh, je ne crois pas que votre nouveau Patron apprécierait de savoir que vous avez essayé de _contraindre _mademoiselle Everdeen, vous ne pensez-pas ?

Je ponctue ma phrase par une moue provocante. Cette réflexion au sous-entendu plutôt limpide fait monter le rouge aux joues du Gardien et la mention de son patron a l'air de le faire sérieusement réfléchir à ses gestes.  
Est-ce avoir eu des nouvelles de Johanna qui me rend si... déchaînée ? Car tout cela est aux antipodes de mon caractère.  
En tout cas, cela réjouit beaucoup Haymitch qui intervient :

- Alors ça, c'était bien lancé, Chérie !

Mais je n'ai pas l'occasion de continuer mon petit duel de force que la Présidente s'avance et met fin au conflit, en ma faveur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tous ces hommes ici. Drek, vous restez dans le couloir, les autres autour de la maison, j'ai entière confiance en mademoiselle Everdeen, il ne m'arrivera rien. Et pas de discussion, c'est un ordre !

Ledit Drek coule un regard suspicieux vers moi et obtempère avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Je peux enfin fermer ma porte et me tourne vers mes invités, un faux sourire plaqué sur mon visage, le bras tendu vers le salon.

- Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Plutarch et le Gouverneur ne se le font pas dire deux fois et s'installent en compagnie d'Haymitch et de Peeta. Paylor, elle, me frôle en murmurant :

- Merci de me libérer de ces duègnes le temps de ma visite. Ils sont assez encombrants. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi théâtrale.

Puis elle va s'assoir dans un fauteuil, satisfaite, retirant ses chaussures et déboutonnant sa veste de tailleur bordeaux, oubliant pour quelques heures le décorum.  
Elle a compris tout de suite où je voulais en venir. Lui offrir un peu de répit pendant sa tournée. Elle n'a aucun rôle à jouer ici.  
C'était à ma portée, et j'avais envie de me défouler contre ces Gardiens. Les voir me rappelle Gale. Et penser à Gale m'énerve. Ça ne risque pas de faciliter ma vie avec tous ceux qui traînent dans le Douze, mais enfin.  
Plutarch me surveille du coin de l'œil. Lui qui devait être si content de me voir doit tomber de haut.  
Je m'approche puis me penche vers l'ancien Haut-Juge, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui murmure :

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de la raison de ma colère Plutarch ? Aucune ?

Il est livide de me voir si près et menaçante. Mais sa voix ne tremble pas quand il répond, il est même étonné :

- Non.

Peeta s'en mêle en me prévenant à voix basse :

- Katniss...

Je me retourne vers lui, sourcils froncés :

- Peeta ?

Le regard que je lui lance le met au défi de m'empêcher de continuer. Il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait, pas fier de l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé, alors, il n'insiste pas.  
Mais je profite de l'ouverture qu'il me donne et m'exclame :

- Eclaire-moi, c'est bien à ta demande que monsieur Havensbee ici présent t'a envoyé l'enregistrement de l'exécution de ton ancienne équipe de préparation non ?  
- Vous avez fait quoi ?

La Présidente en est sciée sur son siège et dévisage son Secrétaire avec effarement. Mais Plutarch ne se démonte pas et explique avec une honnêteté désarmante :

- Il me l'avait demandé.

Le visage de Paylor se décompose devant l'aveu, elle pose sa main sur son visage en soupirant :

- Plutarch, vous m'êtes très précieux et croyez-bien que j'apprécie beaucoup vos qualités évidentes, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai confié un poste à responsabilité d'ailleurs, mais parfois, je me demande sérieusement si vous votre envie de rendre service ne tourne pas à la bêtise.

Son jugement semble mortifier Plutarch. Plus que ce que je ne pourrais le faire moi-même. Déplaire à une telle personnalité, la Présidente en personne, est au plus haut degré de l'horreur pour lui.  
Je décide de le laisser avec ce reproche sur la conscience et le laisse tranquille, cette vengeance par procuration me convient. Et je n'ai pas envie d'insister sur l'état dans lequel ces images ont plongé Peeta. C'est privé.  
Je soupire et propose alors :

- Un café ?

.

* * *

.

Seule et dans le calme de ma cuisine, je prépare cafés, chocolats et thés sur un plateau. Loin de la délégation, je sens mon espèce de saute d'humeur dégonfler subitement. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de me comporter ainsi. La pression peut-être ? Non, la pression _sûrement_. Comme pendant l'interview de Caesar, où je me suis comportée comme une ravissante idiote.  
La pression de recevoir la Présidente chez moi, celle de voir ce satané Plutarch Havensbee, et le nouveau Gouverneur. Dire que je disais que je m'en moquais ! Visiblement, cela me touche plus que prévu. Dans un sens, Dalton a raison. Je ne peux pas vivre coupée du monde, le monde me rattrape, et il est dans mon salon.

J'apporte la collation sur la table entourée de mes invités. Les tasses tintent quand je pose le plateau avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire. Puis je retourne chercher une assiette de cookies que Peeta a préparés à cette intention ce matin. Quand je passe devant le regard scrutateur du Gardien, je lui tends l'assiette et me permet une dernière plaisanterie.

- Un cookie Drek ?

Je prononce son nom de façon provoquante, un sourcil levé, un sourire plein de défi aux lèvres. Il me lance un regard noir et ne répond pas. Je continue ma route en pensant que si Gale et moi étions toujours amis, cela l'aurait fait rire. Sauf que nous ne sommes plus amis. Nous ne sommes plus rien. Et que je suis de nouveau en colère rien que d'y penser.  
Je lance presque l'assiette sur le surface lustrée de la table, m'enfonce dans un fauteuil et attaque :

- Bien, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue ?

J'attrape une pâtisserie que j'enfourne rageusement dans ma bouche, mettant, à dessin, des miettes partout. Peeta est muet et décortique un de ses cookies en soupirant.  
Je reporte mon attention sur le nouveau Gouverneur. Il me sourit et me demande :

- Alors c'est vous, Katniss Everdeen ?

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre que sa question est complètement idiote, mais je secoue ma main droite, comme si je chassais une mouche.

- Voyons, tout le monde sait qui je suis malheureusement. Tout le monde m'a vu, à la télévision, m'agiter pour survivre non ? Par contre, vous êtes ?  
- Josef Regent, Gouverneur du district Douze.  
- Et un total étranger.

Ma réflexion ne semble pas le troubler, il a même l'air d'avoir prévu ce genre de remarque, et sa réponse aussi.

- C'est exact, je ne peux pas le cacher.  
- Vous venez du Capitole...

La façon dont je prononce le nom de la ville est tout sauf respectueux, ce qu'il voit tout de suite.

- C'est mon drame oui.  
- Pourquoi un étranger ?

Ma question est adressée à Paylor, qui pose son thé, et m'explique avec patience.

- Vous n'étiez pas beaucoup de survivants, au Douze. Et personne d'assez qualifié pour ce poste, je le crains.

Je suis forcée de reconnaître ce fait. A part les commerçants, qui pour la plupart n'ont pas survécu au bombardement, nous travaillions presque tous dans les mines. Et ce n'est pas une carrière qui ouvre les portes de la politique.  
Plutarch, qui a bu son café et dévoré plusieurs cookies intervient alors :

- Josef était un des rebelles du Capitole, il a beaucoup œuvré au renversement. Il était dirigeant d'une grande société de...  
- Plutarch, je sais me présenter moi-même, merci. Je dirigeais une entreprise qui plaçait les muets, dans des familles, dans le Transfert, les grands chantiers...

Ma grimace est plus parlante que des mots. Quel travail immonde ! Typique du Capitole, cependant. Je prends quelques secondes pour ravaler mon dégoût en buvant une gorgée de thé. Puis je dis, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Marchand d'esclave en gros ?

Comment Paylor a-t-elle pu confier un tel poste à un homme pareil, tout rebelle ai-t-il été ?

- C'est plus complexe que cela. Et je peux vous assurer que les muets que j'employais étaient traités beaucoup mieux que pouvaient le faire mes concurrents. J'ai toujours choisi avec soin mes clients. Et ainsi, j'étais proche de Snow.  
- Fascinant...

Mais son métier me fait me poser des questions. Je me tourne vers la Présidente :

- Que sont devenus les muets ? Je suppose qu'ils ne triment plus dans le Transfert ou pour les bourgeois du Capitole n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ils ont tous été libéré de toute obligation envers le pays, bien sûr. Un certain nombre continue cependant leur emploi, ouvrier, domestique, à la différence notable qu'ils sont payés et bénéficie d'une protection sociale particulière, dû à leur statut. Par exemple, les Muets qui travaillent dans le Transfert n'y restent pas toute la journée, ont un logement à l'extérieur, des congés...

J'acquiesce, songeuse. Pourquoi les muets ayant gagné leur liberté n'en ont pas profité pour fuir le Capitole, aller construire leurs vies ailleurs ? Haymitch comprend tout de suite mon étonnement et répond à la question que je n'ai pas posée :

- Beaucoup ne savent pas quoi faire de leur nouveau statut, alors ils continuent la seule chose qu'ils savent faire. Peut-être que ça changera avec le temps.

Peut-être...  
Je repense à Darius, à Lavinia. Lavinia aurait fuit, comme elle avait fuit le Capitole, c'est certain. Mais je préfère garder mes regrets pour eux dans un coin de ma tête, me laisser aller à ces souvenirs ce soir, peut-être dans les bras de Peeta. Mais pas devant eux.  
Malheureusement, chez moi, une question en entraîne toujours une autre, comme l'autre jour chez Haymitch. Avoir pensé à Lavinia m'a rappelée les Jeux.

- Que vont devenir les anciennes Arènes ? Où sont-elles d'ailleurs ?

Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment su où je me battais, géographiquement parlant. Plutarch a l'air heureux de pouvoir me répondre.

- Nous allons en faire des lieux commémoratifs, où se recueillir, pour se rappeler de ne plus jamais laisser faire ça.  
- Vous avez peur que tout re-dégénère Plutarch ?  
- Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri de rien, répond à sa place Paylor. Quant à leurs localisations, elles sont un peu partout dans le pays, dans les faubourgs des districts, et même du Capitole pour certaines.

Il n'y a rien à rajouter. Sauf que je n'irai jamais me recueillir là-bas, évidemment. Je termine donc :

- Bien, les présentations sont faites donc. Ah non, il y a Peeta Mellark, bien sûr, aussi tristement célèbre que moi, et Haymitch. Voilà. Nous avons chacun satisfait notre curiosité. C'est tout ce que vous désiriez ?

Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de leur présence ici. S'il ne s'agissait que de simples présentations, j'aurai pu me déplacer sur la Grand-Place, tout simplement.  
Josef Regent se penche sur son fauteuil, arborant une expression sérieuse. Mhh, je vois venir un sujet qui fâche. Il s'adresse à Peeta, Haymitch et moi.

- Qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire pour votre district ?

La question me surprend, et je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, Peeta me prend de court :

- Dans quel sens monsieur ?  
- Je viens d'arriver dans un district dont je ne suis pas originaire, je ne me plains pas de mon poste, bien sûr, ma tâche s'annonce compliquée pour gagner la confiance des habitants et...  
- ... vous avez besoin de nous, hein ? finit pour lui Haymitch.

Il n'a pas l'air enchanté par cette idée, tout comme Peeta et moi d'ailleurs. Je m'insurge immédiatement :

- On n'en a pas assez fait ? On a pas assez donné pour ce beau pays, hein ? Peeta a déjà refusé un poste au gouvernement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé d'avis !  
- Oh non, confirme celui-ci, et nous travaillons assez à la réhabilitation du Douze non ? J'aide à la reconstruction des commerces, Katniss chasse pour nourrir tout le monde, et Haymitch... Heu, Haymitch qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ?  
- Je supervise, conclue celui-ci avec emphase.

La Présidente n'essaye pas de se mêler au débat. Elle a même l'air de désapprouver l'idée de Regent, et de Plutarch, puisqu'il n'y a aucun doute qu'il se trouve derrière tout ça. Mais cela n'ébranle pas le Gouverneur le moins du monde :

- Vous êtes des figures célèbres, encore plus ici, le district où vous êtes nés, alors je pensais pouvoir m'appuyer sur vous pour enthousiasmer les habitants et...  
- Et vous n'avez strictement rien compris à la vie dans les districts monsieur Regent. Oh, vous allez tomber de haut, je vous le garanti ! Ici, c'est pas le Capitole en version réduite ! Vous pensez que parce que nous nous tiendrons à vos côtés bien sagement, les habitants du Douze approuveront tout ce que vous déciderez ? Mais vous ne nous connaissez pas, comment voulez-vous vous occupez d'un district alors que vous ne savez même pas comment on résonne ici ? Nous reconstruisons _déjà _notre district, et nous n'avons besoin de personne pour nous en souffler l'idée ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à la tête du Douze quelqu'un qui se contente uniquement de demander l'aide de gentilles marionnettes ! Le gouvernement s'est assez servi de nous.

Je n'ai pas haussé la voix. Ce qui donne étrangement plus de pouvoir à ma réplique. Mais je suis folle de rage. Qu'est-ce que Paylor nous a sorti, un clone de Plutarch ?

- Vous vous emballez mademoiselle Everdeen. Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas faire mon portrait sans me connaître. Il est vrai que votre soutien m'aurait assuré une prise de poste plus facile. Vous ne le désirez pas, très bien, je m'en sortirai sans vous, je ne suis pas aussi léger et superficiel que vous semblez le croire.  
- Prouvez-le... le met au défi Peeta.  
- Oh, je le ferai. N'en doutez pas. Mais s'il vous plait, ne tirez pas de telles conclusions si vite. Vous ne voulez pas m'épauler, très bien, mais je ne souhaite pas faire de vous des ennemis, je veux sincèrement le bien du district que l'on m'a confié.

Doit-on le croire ? Il est énervant, mais il parle bien. Veut-il réellement le bien du Douze, alors que c'est un étranger ? Me suis-je fait une mauvaise image de lui en seulement quelques minutes ?  
J'échange un regard avec Peeta et Haymitch. Je fais confiance à leurs discernements, encore plus à celui de mon Mentor. Il est ce qu'il est, mais cerner les gens est sa spécialité. Il a les sourcils froncés, observe le Gouverneur avec attention, comme s'il décodait des signes que je ne vois pas. Puis il se détend, choisissant visiblement de baisser les armes, pour le moment. Comme s'il le mettait à l'épreuve. Je fais de même pendant que Peeta débarrasse la table en questionnant :

- Et quels sont vos projets immédiats pour le Douze ?  
- Là, je vais aider à finir la construction de la Mairie et ensuite, je travaillerai à la création d'autres services et commerces, banque, école, bibliothèque, et nous réfléchissons, avec la Présidente, à de gros chantiers pour relancer l'activité du Douze autrement que par le charbon.  
- Quel type ?  
- Cela sera rendu public quand le projet sera totalement abouti. Par contre, nous avons un autre gros projet en parallèle. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais votre aide, la vôtre en particulier mademoiselle Everdeen, c'est assez dense et complexe.  
- Qui est ? demande Haymitch.

J'avoue que je suis aussi curieuse, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons refusé notre aide qu'on souhaite rester dans l'ignorance.

- Un orphelinat. La révolte a fait beaucoup d'orphelins dont il faut s'occuper. Construire un bâtiment capable de les accueillir et embaucher du personnel capable de s'en occuper correctement. Un gros travail d'organisation en perspective.  
- Et vous pensiez vraiment à nous, dans le genre mécènes généreux ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé de bonnes âmes pour ça au Capitole ?

Je choisis d'en plaisanter, mais pour une fois, au lieu de penser à ma propre perte, à Prim, je pense aux autres. Aux enfants qui n'ont pas choisis que leurs parents se sacrifient. Un orphelinat est nécessaire, sans aucun doute, mais jamais je n'aurai pu m'occuper de ça. Cela demande trop de force morale, je serai incapable de faire face à autant de douleur. Il a dû penser à moi en particulier par rapport à Prim je suppose, comme si j'avais envie de m'occuper d'enfants perdus parce que j'ai perdu ma petite sœur... Quelle association d'idées maladroite !

Pendant que tout le monde se lève, à la suite de Paylor qui visiblement a décidé de la fin de cette entrevue orageuse, je manque de marcher sur Buttercup qui se cachait des étrangers sous la table. Quel idiot ce chat. Et le voilà qui siffle et crache sa colère. Je l'attrape sous le ventre et le garde contre moi, pour le calmer. Ce genre de caresse n'aurait jamais marché, avant. Mais il a très bien compris que j'étais la seule qui restait de son ancienne vie. Alors il s'accroche à moi. Ma relation avec ce chat est vraiment bizarre.

Dans le couloir, la Présidente me sert la main :

- Merci de nous avoir reçu mademoiselle Everdeen.  
- Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix.  
- Alors merci pour le café et les cookies.  
- Mais je vous en prie. Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour la suite.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, bon courage à vous surtout.

Elle appuie plus fort sur ma main. Paylor a l'air d'avoir une idée d'à quel point il est dur de se reconstruire. Elle a du tout perdre aussi, au Huit. Et le poste de Présidente ne doit pas la consoler. Est-il possible de se consoler ?  
Plutarch me salue en me demandant pourquoi je ne réponds jamais à ses lettres. Je le regarde avec pitié mais ne répond pas. C'est un cas désespéré.  
Puis Josef Regent se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Réfléchissez tout de même au projet d'orphelinat, mademoiselle Everdeen, toute aide sera la bienvenue.

Je marmonne plus que je réponds et les raccompagne à la porte où Drek attend, stoïque. Quand il passe devant moi, une fois tout le monde sorti, je secoue mes doigts dans un geste d'au revoir ridicule, pour l'énerver. Pas de doute, Gale sera au courant. Je me demande ce qu'il va s'imaginer en entendant parler de moi.  
En regardant le groupe s'éloigner, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une solution pour l'orphelinat mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et cela me contrarie. Puis mon regard tombe sur le glaçage rose du dernier cookie restant dans l'assiette que tient Peeta, et la réponse me vient. Je hèle le Gouverneur :

- Monsieur Regent, ne cherchez plus pour l'orphelinat. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'organisé, de motivé, de détaché ? Rappelez Effie Trinket !

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà donc le prochain retour de notre Effie nationale ! Ses tenues et perruques improbables vous ont-elles manqué ? Elles seront de retour au prochain chapitre ! Et donc non, ce n'est pas Gale, désolé pour les fans, mais pas de panique, on le reverra, mais pas avant quelques chapitres !  
Sinon, j'espère que vous avez été contents d'avoir des nouvelles d'Octavia, Venia et Flavius, toujours aussi superficiels, et de Johanna. La concernant, j'ai été un poil vulgaire, mais je ne l'imagine pas autrement. Je ferai ouvrir les lettres restantes par Katniss au fil des prochains chapitres, je ne voulais pas tout mettre en même temps, ça aurait été assez indigeste.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite scène touchante entre Katniss et Peeta. Après un peu drame, j'avais besoin de sentimentalisme et de complicité.  
Concernant le petit duel de force entre Katniss et Drek, ce n'était pas prévu, je l'ai écrit sous une impulsion venue d'on ne sait où, le sourire aux lèvres. Je reconnais que cette Katniss provocante et déchaînée change beaucoup de celle qu'on connait, mais elle a besoin de se défouler de temps en temps, surtout face aux Gardiens de Gale. J'espère que ce nom vous plait, je trouve qu'il fait _"pacifique"_ et représente bien le nouveau Panem.  
Pour le nouveau Gouverneur, il m'a été difficile de le créer. Impossible qu'il vienne du Douze, comme je l'explique, aucun habitant n'a la carrure pour ça, ni l'expérience, du moins pour l'instant. Il devait venir du Capitole pour avoir des défauts communs à ses habitants, mais avoir été du côté rebelle. J'ai donc pondu Josef Regent. Il est là pour poser les bases de la nouvelle fonction de Gouverneur._

_Sinon j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre un clin d'œil une fiction très connue. Rendons donc à César ce qui appartient à César (et pas Caesar^^). Il s'agit de la scène où Peeta explique à Regent ce que chacun fait pour la reconstruction, et que Haymitch répond qu'il supervise. J'ai piqué ce dialogue à la fiction __**"Les Portes"**__ de __**Alohomora**__, chapitre 2, où Météra explique ce dont chacun doit s'occuper, demande à Pâris ce qu'il fait, et il répond donc _"je supervise"_!_

_Merci pour vos réponses à la question _"comment appeler les habitants du Capitole ?"_, j'ai eu une proposition très intéressante de la part de _**Rhubarbe**_ mais qui a besoin d'être creusée.  
Et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot pendant les fêtes, et j'espère qu'elles ont été agréables pour vous tous, ça a été mon cas, et 2013 commence très bien de mon côté, je ne peux que vous souhaitez la même chose.  
J'espère que vous serez nombreux à _**me laisser une review**_, j'ai bien envie de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre !_


	12. Une grande, grande, grande journée!

**Bonsoir, bonsoiiir !  
**Un peu de blabla avant de commencer (ça vous avez manqué hein ? Qui a dit non ?) :  
J'ai beaucoup parlé de _Mairie_ au long de cette fanfic, puis en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai eu un gros doute, alors j'ai fait des recherches dans les bouquins et mon doute était justifié. Il n'y a pas de _Mairie_ à proprement parlé, il y a la maison du Maire, et l'hôtel de justice. Je corrige donc mon erreur ici, et je l'ai fait dans les chapitres précédents. Donc considérez que quand j'ai parlé de Mairie, je parlais de l'hôtel de justice.  
Je me suis aussi trompé sur le format du matériel pour le livre de Katniss. Il est dit dans le tome 3 que c'est un grand carton de feuilles parcheminées. Et finalement, la visite de Paylor & Cie ne colle pas non plus avec l'arrivée dudit carton, qui est décrit très simplement dans le livre, c'est pourquoi j'ai changé ce passage en disant qu'il avait été livré par le facteur plutôt que par Plutarch. Mais ça ne change rien au sens du chapitre précédent, c'est juste que j'ai un grand souci de l'exactitude dans ce que j'écris, c'est la raison pour laquelle je relis des passages entier de HG à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre.  
J'ai également mis des dates précises à chaque fois que l'on change de jour, car il couvre tout de même 8 jours, et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre en route.  
**Bonne lecture**, une grosse surprise vous attend !

.

* * *

**Une grande, grande, grande journée !**

* * *

Période couverte : Du 16 au 24 avril

* * *

.

_"Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, que je suis folle, que je suis cruelle, que j'aime tuer, mais toi et moi savons bien qu'au final, peu de choses nous différencient. Les Jeux nous transforment, si on veut y survivre.  
J'ai survécu, et toi aussi.  
Mais je ne t'écris pas pour parler de mes blessures, comme tu ne le feras pas non plus, c'est un simple constat._

_M'aurait-on proposé de te garder en vie dans l'arène, j'aurais refusé de risquer ma vie pour la tienne. Au nom de quoi ?_  
_Pour autant, Katniss, je suis en dette envers toi. Et oui, ce n'est pas un concept n'appartenant qu'aux districts les plus pauvres, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser. Tu es allée dans le Deux, tu y as vu le quotidien de ses habitants, ça a été le mien, même si j'étais une carrière. Je mesure l'importance de la protection que tu m'as offerte, en acceptant de jouer un rôle qu'on avait créé pour toi. Je ne serais pas en vie si tu n'avais pas réclamé que je le sois._  
_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pour ne pas avoir un mort de plus sur la conscience, je suppose. Pour quoi d'autre sinon ? Nous n'avons jamais été proches, rien de t'y obligeait._  
_Enfin, j'ai écrit cette lettre pour te dire merci, aussi dur que ce soit pour moi de faire une telle démarche, et te dire que je te dois un service, donc si besoin, demande-le moi. Peut-être nos routes se croiseront un jour, qui sait, en attendant, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, c'est tout le mal que je te souhaite._  
_Enobaria._"

Mon ébahissement doit se voir sur mon visage, ma lecture finie, et je suis heureuse que personne ne soit là pour le constater.  
Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en ouvrant cette lettre, mais certainement pas à ça, des phrases décousues mais pleine de sens, un merci comme arraché à la tenaille, et la découverte de la sensibilité d'Enobaria, de son intelligence.  
Elle écrit bien. Je ne l'imaginais pas s'exprimer de cette façon. Mais il est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé plus que nécessaire, je me suis contenté de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. C'est idiot, car mieux que personne, comme elle le dit si bien, je sais dans quel rôle est capable de nous enfermer le Capitole. Dans sa première Arène, elle a choisi de survivre, de gagner. Elle a joué un rôle, même si cela la répugnait. A-t-elle vraiment choisi de se faire limer les dents et de les recouvrir d'or ? Moi-même, n'ai-je pas tenté de faire l'actrice pour soutirer des parachutes à mes sponsors, jouant l'amour avec Peeta ? Plus tard, j'ai endossé le costume du Geai Moqueur. Et cela a affecté toute ma vie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore.  
Je n'aime pas me dire que l'on se ressemble, mais force est de constater qu'elle a probablement raison.  
Je l'ai mal jugée. Mais la protection que je lui ai en effet offerte, qui lui vaut d'être encore en vie, suffit à effacer le début de remord que je pourrais avoir. Inutile de revenir sur nos erreurs.  
Elle se considère en dette envers moi, grand bien lui fasse. Je ne pense pas profiter de cet avantage un jour. Elle n'a rien à m'apporter, et réciproquement. Juste des souvenirs douloureux que je ne veux pas remuer.

.

* * *

.

**16 avril  
**

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? me demande Peeta.

Bonne question...  
Je lui ai demandé d'être avec moi, cet après-midi, pour commencer notre livre. Le matériel me nargue depuis trois jours, mais je ne me sentais pas de commencer sans lui, et il était très occupé par les travaux. En plus de la boulangerie, enfin sortie de terre mais n'ayant que des murs et un toit, il a donné un coup de main pour essayer de finir la construction du nouvel hôtel de justice, afin que Josef Regent puisse prendre ses fonctions rapidement. Actuellement, il occupe une des maisons du Village des Vainqueurs.  
Les choses seront différentes d'avant la révolte. L'hôtel de justice sera plus grand et le Gouverneur a décidé d'y vivre à demeure, au lieu d'avoir une maison, comme M. Undersee en avait une pour sa famille. Il y disposera d'un appartement privé occupant le dernier niveau, sur les trois étages que comptera le bâtiment. Il y aura une partie de l'hôtel distincte pour l'administration du district, et une autre pour la justice. Et évidemment, ce ne sera pas très luxueux, mais au moins ce sera neuf, ce qui en soi représente une sacrée amélioration. Beaucoup de lois ont été abrogées avec l'avènement du nouveau gouvernement, en partie celles des flagellations publiques. Il n'a donc pas été construit de nouveaux instruments de torture comme au temps de Thread, néanmoins, une annexe va être montée à côté de l'hôtel de justice qui s'appellera le bureau du Shérif. Elle comportera, entre autre, quelques cellules pour les habitants tentés de contourner la loi et sera gérée par un Gardien, élu parmi ceux détachés pour la sécurité-protection du Douze, qui deviendra alors le Shérif. C'est là un poste qui avait cours au temps des Etats-Unis qui a été remis au goût du jour par le Secrétaire de la Justice pour remplacer celui de Pacificateur-en-chef **[1]**. Bref, un gros chantier encore loin d'être terminé mais qui prend forme.

- Katniss, Kaaaaatniss, tu m'écoutes ?

Je sursaute et m'excuse :

- Pardon, je suis désolée, je pensais à autre chose. J'ai les idées qui partent souvent dans tous les sens depuis... enfin tu vois.  
- Je vois. Donc on commence par quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Nos premiers Jeux ?  
- Quel sujet fantastique !  
- On peut écrire autre chose, bien sûr. Tes parents ?  
- Non, pas maintenant. Tu as raison, nos premiers Jeux.  
- Ça ne va pas être trop difficile pour toi ? Tes souvenirs de là-bas, les as-tu... récupérés ?

Il m'est difficile d'aborder le sujet de sa reprogrammation. Je ne sais pas exactement comment Peeta arrive à démêler le vrai du faux à part différencier les scènes brillantes ou non. Nous n'en parlons jamais. Depuis que nous nous sommes fait la promesse de nous rejoindre la nuit en cas d'angoisse trop profonde, il y a une semaine, aucun de nous n'a fait un premier pas vers l'autre. Je n'ai pourtant pas peur de lui dévoiler mes faiblesses, et mes nuits sont toujours aussi courtes, mais je ne veux pas dépendre entièrement de lui. Je suppose que cela doit être la même chose pour lui.

- On verra bien. Par qui veux-tu commencer ?

Alors commence un échange et des récits sur tout ce qui nous a amené à nos premiers Hunger Games. Peeta me tend un dessin qu'il a fait de moi. On m'y voit, hurlant le nom de Prim, me portant volontaire. Il a peint chacun de mes traits à la perfection. La peur panique de la perdre que j'avais alors, l'horrible sentiment d'injustice. Il a travaillé les couleurs d'une façon fascinante. On y voit chacune des nuances de bleu de la robe que m'avait prêtée ma mère. Il a poussé le détail jusqu'aux cheveux qui s'échappent de ma coiffure, ce qui prouve à quel point, déjà, il me regardait. A quel point j'étais importante pour lui, à quel point il n'a jamais menti en parlant de l'amour qu'il me portait déjà. Il m'est difficile de regarder ce portrait de moi, si intimement attaché à ma sœur.  
Comme je serai bien incapable de le dessiner lui, je le décris, tel que je l'ai vu, quand son nom a été tiré au sort. Je décris sa poignée de main quand nous nous sommes retrouvés sur l'estrade, le souvenir du jour où il m'a sauvée la vie avec les pains. Il dessine les habitants du district, levant les trois doigts de leurs mains gauche, en mon honneur.  
Puisque l'on parle de la Moisson, il nous faudrait parler ensuite de ceux qui sont venus nous dire adieu. Mais j'en suis incapable. Ma mère, ma sœur, Gale. C'est trop difficile. Pour Peeta aussi. Nous nous jurons de le faire plus tard.

Nous passons donc aux Jeux. Il me raconte qu'il avait décidé depuis le début de me protéger, sacrifier sa vie pour la mienne. A l'origine, il voulait s'allier avec moi, et si je ne voulais pas, me suivre dans l'arène, comme un bouclier humain.  
Puis j'ai eu un onze à l'entraînement. Il a compris que je devenais un des premiers tributs à abattre. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a approché les carrières. Afin de contrecarrer leurs actions. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'est fait conseiller seul, avec Haymitch. Pour monter ce plan dans mon dos. Notre mentor a dû approcher ceux des carrières pour obtenir une alliance. Il aurait été un remarquable acteur face à eux. Visiblement, parmi ces mentors, il y avait Cashmere et Gloss, ainsi que Finnick.

- Par contre, lui, il ne m'a pas crue une seconde. Mais je crois que tu l'intéressais beaucoup plus que ses propres tributs, Katniss, il n'a donc rien dit, intervient Haymitch.

Je me tourne vers la porte et l'aperçois. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer, pourtant, il est tout sauf discret. Je devais être trop pendu aux lèvres de Peeta je suppose.  
Cela me fait bizarre d'apprendre que Finnick était mentor à ce moment-là, je ne le savais pas. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, alors, je ne pensais qu'à ma propre survie. Donc les autres, et encore plus leurs mentors m'étaient vraiment indifférents. J'ignorais aussi qu'il se fichait de ses tributs. C'était pourtant des carrières.

- Ah oui ? J'ai tout de même tué une de ses tributs, avec les guêpes, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
- Il n'aimait pas être mentor. Pourtant, il était redoutable. Un sourire face à un sponsor, et il pouvait obtenir n'importe quel parachute.

Il ferme la porte, s'avance, et s'assoit face à nous. Il sent l'alcool à plein nez mais n'a pas l'air trop ivre.

- Et vous Haymitch, comment vous viviez d'être mentor ? Comment étaient les autres tributs du Douze ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous être en train de décrire vos premiers Jeux, non ?  
- Vous nous écoutez depuis quand ? je m'offusque.  
- Quelques minutes...  
- C'est très malpoli.  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un modèle de politesse, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
- Et vous le confirmez chaque jour un peu plus... je soupire.

Nous ne continuons pas notre débat stérile. Je me tourne vers Peeta, lui demandant de dessiner les carrières, me les décrire.  
Ce que j'apprends me surprend. Il faut dire que, tout comme avec Enobaria, je ne me suis jamais penché sur la personnalité de la meute. J'ai depuis longtemps compris que Cato, derrière son tas de muscles et de haine n'était qu'un gamin qui avait voulu fuir l'avenir déprimant qui lui était réservé s'il n'était pas un volontaire. Mais c'est tout. J'apprends son nom de famille, Hadley. Qu'il était très ami avec Clove. Ils ne s'en vantaient pas, mais Peeta l'a tout de suite vu, et les a entendus parler, la nuit, quand ils se croyaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils étaient visiblement très proches, Clove était sa meilleure et sa seule amie.  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi Cato a gémis son nom quand Tresh l'a tué. Je comprends aussi pourquoi il a tué le tribut du Onze, même si je n'approuve pas. Je me demande même si, abstraction faite de leurs statuts de carrières, l'amitié qui les liait ressemblait à celle qui m'attachait à Gale. Je le leur souhaite, car malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne crache pas sur la valeur des sentiments que je partageais avec mon meilleur ami, cette amitié m'a été trop précieuse, plus que ça même, vitale. En dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé, j'espère que Cato et Clove ont pu connaître ça.

Comment se passe la sélection des volontaires dans les districts de carrières ? Peeta ne sait pas, il a juste entendu parler de centres d'entraînement, au grès des conversations. Haymitch est un peu plus en mesure de m'éclairer, fort de ses années à fréquenter des champions. S'entraîner en vue des jeux est normalement interdit bien que toléré. Il n'y a pas de bâtiment dévoué à l'entraînement des carrières à proprement parlé, le gouvernement n'aurait jamais donné une autorisation formelle allant à l'encontre des règles des Jeux. Mais il y avait, dans chaque district, assez de bâtisses désaffectées pour se regrouper. Les volontaires s'entraînaient à se battre, à tuer chaque jour depuis leur plus jeune âge sous la direction d'anciens Vainqueurs, ou de leurs parents, ou des deux car il arrivait souvent que les parents soient des anciens vainqueurs. Seuls les meilleurs s'entraînaient jusqu'au bout, et s'il y avait plusieurs prétendants, la décision revenait aux anciens champions. Ils choisissaient alors quel poulain se présenterait pendant la Moisson.  
L'idée d'être poussé par ses parents à devenir un tueur me glace le sang. J'avais beau haïr les carrières, ils me font à présent de la peine, même si je ne connais pas vraiment leur histoire.  
Clove Kentwell était donc la meilleure amie de Cato. Quelle ironie de se retrouver avec lui dans l'Arène. Tuer n'avait l'air de ne lui poser aucun problème de conscience, elle s'amusait dans l'Arène.  
Peeta m'explique que la carrière du Quatre, Greave Nets, faisait des cauchemars quand elle dormait. Que Marvel Sanford faisait des blagues à longueur de temps, mais j'ai bien du mal à plaindre le meurtrier de Rue, que j'ai moi-même tué. Que Glimmer Belcourt était amoureuse de Cato qui n'en avait rien à faire. Que le tribut du Trois, Jamee Teargaz, l'avait impressionné par son courage, quand il était venu les rejoindre, les convainquant de le garder pour son intelligence. **[2]**

Haymitch, ennuyé de nous regarder et n'ayant rien d'autre à dire, repart aussi soudainement qu'il est venu. Peeta dessine beaucoup et je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. Il a une mémoire remarquable, en dépit de sa torture. Car ces souvenirs ne me concernent presque pas. Il est capable de dessiner n'importe quel tribut, même ceux que nous ne connaissions pas, grâce à leurs portraits dans le ciel. Et ils étaient nombreux. Nous laissons une petite place pour une éventuelle photo, si nous arrivons à en dénicher une. Peeta demandera à Plutarch.  
Je parle de la Renarde, que je pense presque connaître pour l'avoir vu tenir si longtemps dans l'Arène, déjouer les mines autour du camp des carrières, nous suivre sans qu'on ne la remarque. Je ne peux pas imaginer sa vie au Cinq, je le regrette. Je suis certaine que c'était une personne qui aurait gagné à être connue.

Nous nous arrêtons, au bout de quelques heures, à la moitié des tributs, c'est à dire à ceux du Six. Nous reprendrons plus tard, mais personnellement, je suis émotionnellement à bout, et dans la prochaine moitié de nos anciens concurrents que nous souhaitons consigner se trouveront Rue et Tresh, je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter.  
Je me demande comment le vit Peeta quand il se lève soudainement, attrape le dos de sa chaise et le serre à en faire craquer le bois sous ses doigts. Son regard est fixe, ses pupilles dilatées.  
Il est en pleine crise.  
Je me sens démunie, ne sachant quoi faire. Avoir remué tous ces souvenirs l'a fait perdre pied. Je me lève lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je m'approche doucement et l'appelle :

- Peeta ?

Il se tourne vers moi et un sourire mauvais et douloureux se dessine sur ses lèvres. D'une voix grave, il m'accuse, en avançant dans ma direction :

- C'est ta faute si tous ces tributs sont morts, tu as tellement voulu sauver ta pauvre foutue vie que tu as tué tout le monde, même moi, tu voulais me tuer...

J'essaye de ne pas reculer et balbutie :

- C'est vrai, j'ai tué des tributs, mais que des carrières. Toi, je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, jamais, ce n'est pas réel...

Je ne prends pas le risque de lui dire que j'ai souhaité sa mort, aux débuts des Jeux.

- Je t'ai même sauvé, sur les berges de la rivière, souviens-toi Peeta, souviens-toi...  
- Non, tu es venue pour m'achever, sauf que les règles ont changées, et tu m'as juste sauvé pour garder tes sponsors, je le sais !

Sa voix est vraiment effrayante. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, malgré moi, plaçant une chaise entre nous et insiste :

- Non, je savais que tu voulais me sauver la vie en t'alliant avec les carrières. Tu étais blessé, camouflé dans la boue. Tu étais très fort en camouflage, à cause des décorations de pâtisserie que tu faisais à la boulangerie de ton père. Tu disais _"le glaçage, l'ultime défense des mourants"_, souviens-toi ! Souviens-toi ! Ce que tu vois, ce n'est pas réel Peeta, _pas réel_...

Et il se souvient.  
Ses paupières papillonnent, il reprend ses esprits. Il regarde ses mains, tendues vers moi dans un geste menaçant, comme pour m'étrangler. Puis il baisse ses bras en gémissant :

- Pardon Katniss, pardon...

Je m'approche de lui et le prends doucement dans mes bras, où il se laisse aller, comme un enfant :

- J'ai essayé de contenir tous ces souvenirs pendant qu'on parlait et que je dessinais, je te jure, et quand on a arrêté, tout m'est revenu à la figure, d'un coup, j'ai pas pu lutter, c'était trop dur, je te jure que j'ai essayé, je te promets !  
- Shhh, je sais, je sais.

J'essaye de le consoler en caressant ses cheveux dans un geste que je veux apaisant. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre puis à l'horloge, je me rends compte qu'il est très tard.

- Peeta, assieds-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger d'accord ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas faim.  
- Moi non plus, ce n'est pas grave.

Il détache son visage de mon épaule et me regarde, les yeux humides et cernés.

- Je suis fatigué, tu veux bien dormir avec moi, Katniss ?  
- Bien sûr que je vais dormir avec toi, viens...

Et je l'entraîne à ma suite dans ma chambre, où je le borde avant de me glisser à ses côtés. Il se colle à mon dos et me prend dans ses bras puis s'endort presque immédiatement. Pas moi. Le sommeil met des heures à arriver. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis bien comme ça.

.

* * *

.

**17 avril  
**

Des coups frappés à ma porte me réveillent le lendemain matin. Peeta sort de son sommeil brusquement aussi, totalement décoiffé. Je souris en le regardant mais n'ai pas le temps de me moquer que les coups reprennent.  
Un coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'apprend qu'il est dix heures. Nom d'un chien, nous avons fait le tour du cadran !  
Je me lève rapidement, dans mes habits de la veille, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me changer hier. Je grommelle, lisse du plat de la main les plus gros plis sur mon pantalon et ma chemise, et descends, Peeta sur mes talons, ouvrir à notre visiteur impromptu. Son identité ne m'étonne même pas. Il s'agit de Delly, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, trépignant d'impatience de m'annoncer quelque chose visiblement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait venu sonner chez moi sinon. Je ne l'invite jamais, me contentant de la saluer quand je la croise.  
Son expression change du tout au tout quand elle aperçoit Peeta derrière moi, et elle nous dévisage, de haut en bas, analysant nos tenues, nos coiffures.

- Je... oh pardon, je vous dérange je crois, je... je vais m'en aller, passer plus tard.  
- Non, je t'en prie, rentre, je propose poliment.  
- Non, mais vous avez l'air occupé, et je vous ai réveillé et...

Son visage est rouge tomate.  
Et soudain je comprends et éclate de rire, pour cacher ma gêne. Delly pense que j'ai passé la nuit avec Peeta à faire... enfin à faire des choses qu'on n'a certainement pas faites !

- Non Delly, tu ne déranges pas, tu te fais des idées, Peeta a dormi avec moi car il était tard et il était fatigué, rien de plus.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'éprouve le besoin de lui expliquer ce genre de chose. Habituellement, je me fiche totalement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Mais l'idée qu'on dise dans le Douze que je passe de folles nuits lascives avec Peeta, cela me met très mal à l'aise. Pourtant, beaucoup de monde doit croire encore à notre amour, cela ne les étonnerait pas. Mais tout de même !

- Rentre Delly, tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose à dire, et j'ai besoin d'un thé.

En me retournant pour rejoindre la cuisine, je manque de rentrer dans Peeta qui arbore une expression contrariée, peinée. Je n'en reviens pas ?! Serait-il vexé que je me sois récrié contre la possibilité de relations charnelles entre lui et moi ? En aurait-il même envie ?  
L'idée même qui commence à poindre dans mon crâne me fait rougir et m'énerve tout à la fois, et je lance un regard perplexe à Peeta, choquée qu'il puisse avoir une telle pensée et s'offusquer de ma réaction. Il comprend tout de suite et me suit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat, silencieux, sans même dire bonjour à Delly. J'ai bien envie de lui reprocher son manque de savoir vivre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, là, tout de suite. Je me contente donc de préparer un café à Delly et un thé pour moi.  
Nous nous asseyons autour de la table et je prends la parole :

- Alors Delly ?

J'espère que ce qu'elle a à me dire vaut le coup, je déteste être réveillée si brutalement, je dormais tellement bien, et les potins classiques ne me divertissent pas, ce qu'elle sait très bien.  
Elle se redresse sur sa chaise, son éternel sourire de retour, et nous annonce :

- Le Gouverneur est venu me trouver ce matin.  
- Ah oui ? questionne Peeta qui daigne enfin s'intéresser à notre invité.  
- Oui, il est venu me proposer un emploi !  
- Tu ne voulais pas reprendre une boutique, comme tes parents ? je m'étonne.  
- Au début oui, parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, mais Josef Regent m'a proposé bien mieux !

Elle a l'air d'avoir envie de faire durer le suspens et je lui laisse ce plaisir, le temps de boire quelques gorgées de mon thé. C'est Peeta qui finit par demander :

- Et donc ? Il t'a proposé un poste administratif à l'hôtel de justice ?  
- Pas du tout, mieux que ça, il m'a proposé de devenir Directrice de l'école publique qui sera bientôt construite !

Je la félicite sincèrement. Son caractère doux et gentil la prédispose naturellement à s'occuper d'enfants. Le Gouverneur a fait un bon choix, avisé. Je suis assez impressionnée. Et Delly rayonne de joie.

- Tu seras une excellente professeure Delly, bravo, la congratule Peeta.

Nous parlons encore quelques minutes du futur emplacement de l'école – un peu plus loin que l'ancienne, Delly a refusé qu'elle soit construire sur des ruines – et du nombre d'élèves qu'elle aura, très peu pour le moment. Puis Delly semble se souvenir de quelque chose, se tapant le front.

- J'oubliais, le Gouverneur m'a demandé de te faire passer un message Katniss !  
- Ah oui ?

Qu'est-ce que Josef Regent peut bien avoir à me dire, alors que j'ai refusé de lui apporter mon aide ?

- Il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'Effie Trinket a accepté de venir et arrivait par le train dans cinq jours !

.

* * *

.

**22 avril**

- Tiens-toi tranquille Katniss, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol à force de sautiller.

Il est vrai que je trépigne sur place. Mais j'ai une bonne raison. Dans moins de cinq minutes, un train arrive dans la gare du Douze. Et pas n'importe quel train. Car ce train transporte Effie Trinket.  
Pauvre Effie. Je lui en ai fait vivre des aventures ! Je l'ai détestée, fait tourner en bourrique, me suis moqué d'elle, je l'ai vexée, lui ai hurlée dessus, mais je l'ai aussi aimée, à ma plus grande surprise. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que très récemment. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'elle est devenue depuis mon procès, et j'ai hâte de la voir.  
Même Haymitch a fait le déplacement, relativement sobre.  
Le train est annoncé au travers d'un micro crachotant. La gare est en mauvais état, bientôt en reconstruction, elle aussi. L'essentiel est que pour le moment le chemin de fer soit praticable, mais le quai est criblé de traces d'impacts de bombes, et le bâtiment se compose en tout et pour tout d'une arche brinquebalante faisant office d'entrée.  
Un bruit de frein puissant – les trains flottant luxueux du Capitole sont réservés aux très grandes occasions – déchire le silence, et un train gris acier s'arrête devant nous. Il doit s'agir d'un de ces nouveaux trains construits dans le Six, dont m'avait parlé Haymitch, qui permet aux habitants de Panem de traverser le pays, une chose inconcevable il y a de cela un an. Il a une ligne fuselée et moderne, mais pas de décors tapageurs. Un simple train de transport de personne.

Soudain, Peeta me donne un coup de coude et me désigne du menton une porte qui s'ouvre sur de la dentelle rose. Je souris malgré moi quand je vois descendre Effie, l'expression un peu dédaigneuse devant le sol où elle doit poser ses pieds engoncés dans des chaussures jaunes aux talons effrayant – vingt bons centimètres ! Elle n'a pas changé de style vestimentaire et porte une robe bouffante couleur saumon et une perruque dorée piquée d'orchidées multicolores. Elle est en revanche un peu moins maquillée, mais son rouge à lèvre pourrait tout de même faire office de feu de signalisation.  
Elle nous aperçoit à quelques mètres et nous fait de grands signes un peu ridicules en s'approchant, perchée sur ses talons qui ont du mal à la maintenir droite sur le béton inégal. Arrivée devant moi, elle m'ouvre les bras en pépiant :

- Katniss !

Et je m'y réfugie avec plaisir. L'avoir près de moi me soulage d'un poids dont j'ignorais l'existence jusque-là. Quand j'étais avec Effie et son sens de l'organisation et sa ponctualité légendaires, je savais toujours où j'allais, et comment. Que ce soit à la mort ou à un énième banquet, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, pas de fausses notes, il n'y avait qu'à suivre. C'était tellement reposant. Et ça l'est toujours.

- Effie, ça me fait très plaisir de vous voir !

Elle se dégage de mon étreinte, me pousse pour mieux me regarder et soupire :

- Tu ne prends pas bien soin de toi Katniss, il va falloir changer ça !

Et même son reproche m'amuse, parce qu'il sonne comme une habitude. J'essaye de ne pas froncer le nez quand je sens son parfum capiteux qui l'entoure. Non, rien n'a changé.  
Ensuite elle dit bonjour à Peeta avec autant d'exubérance qui l'accepte de bonne grâce. Puis viennent ses retrouvailles avec Haymitch. Ils s'observent, assez proche, et se salue d'un signe de tête plutôt froid. Ma foi, je suppose que c'est déjà pas mal venant d'eux qui avaient tellement l'habitude de se houspiller depuis des années !  
Puis elle commence :

- Bon, allez, plus une minute à perdre, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Gouverneur car _c'est une grande, grande, grande journée !  
_

.

* * *

.

- Oh, je n'étais jamais rentrée dans ces maisons, mais c'est cosy, même si cela manque cruellement de couleurs ! Et c'est grand, cela devrait donc largement faire l'affaire.

Ah, les bourdes d'Effie Trinket ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour trouver _cruel_que la maison du village des Vainqueurs, qui lui a été allouée le temps de sa visite, manque de couleurs. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle a été l'hôte du Douze pour les Hunger Games, qui en terme de cruauté dépassait largement ce petit problème chromatique.

- Il y a quelqu'un pour faire le ménage ?  
- Heu, non Effie...

Son expression quand elle apprend qu'il n'y a aucun domestique à son service mériterait d'être prise en photo. Je me tourne vers Peeta, amusée, lui mimant l'ordre de dessiner ça dès qu'il le pourra, ce qui lui arrache un léger rire. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, je crois qu'il a été réellement blessé par ce que j'ai dit à Delly, et préféré se tuer à la tâche aux chantiers.  
Je me dépêche de calmer le début d'apoplexie d'Effie :

- Leevy s'occupe du ménage de la maison d'Haymitch, je suis certaine que si vous lui demander elle en fera de même chez vous. Par contre il faudra la payer.  
- Oh oui je sais, c'est ainsi au Capitole aussi, répond-elle d'un air ennuyé.  
- Et oui Effie, finit les privilèges ! se moque Haymitch.  
- Haymitch, tu n'as pas changé.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un compliment.  
- Ce n'est un pas un.  
- Et bien toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, compliment, reproche, prend ça comme tu le souhaites.

L'échange de gentillesse entre eux continue pendant qu'Effie visite son logement jusqu'à ce que Sae tape à la porte, les bras soutenant deux gros sacs de nourriture.  
Bien que son épicerie ne soit pas encore construire entièrement, elle a déjà un petit stock. Elle commande et vend ses produits, soit chez elle, soit au porte à porte. Elle travaille beaucoup et ne passe chez moi que très rarement, pour vérifier si je ne me laisse pas mourir dans un placard.  
Elle pose sa marchandise sur la table de la cuisine pendant que je la présente.

- Effie, voici Sae, quand l'épicerie sera finie, c'est elle qui la tiendra. Je pense qu'elle vous apporte le minium basique pour cuisiner.  
- _Quoi_, Leevy ne fait pas la cuisine ?

Effie panique à l'idée de se servir d'une poêle à frire et Sae la regarde comme un animal de foire. Il faut dire qu'à part en haut de son estrade, elle n'a jamais vu l'ancienne hôtesse en personne. Et moi je m'étonne qu'après avoir vu tant d'adolescents se débrouiller pour se nourrir dans une Arène hostile, elle ne sache même pas comment faire cuire un œuf. Mais bon, c'est Effie après tout. Au Capitole, il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour voir apparaître de la nourriture.

- Vous négocierez les services de Leevy directement avec elle je suppose.  
- Oh, très bien. Merci Sae pour tout ça. Je vous dois combien de quadrants ?  
- De quoi ?

La question a fusé des bouches de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Et bien des quadrants !

Et Effie sort de son sac à main une poignée de pièce en cuivre. Je m'étonne :

- Ça s'appelle des quadrants ?  
- Bien sûr, tu ne savais pas ça Katniss ?

Je secoue la tête, et les autres avec moi. C'est au tour d'Effie de nous observer comme des bêtes curieuses.  
Elle s'assoit devant la table et sort une pièce de chaque type de son sac, soit une en or, une en argent et une en cuivre et nous épelle :

- Le quinaire est la pièce en or, le cistophore en argent et le quadrant en cuivre. On ne vous apprend pas ça dans les districts ?  
- Non, on sait juste qu'une pièce en or vaut douze pièces d'argent, et que la pièce en argent vaut trente-deux pièces en cuivre. Je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient des noms, répond Peeta. **[3]**

Je suis étonné qu'il connaisse si bien les équivalences de la monnaie de Panem. Mais il a aidé à tenir le commerce de ses parents, après tout.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande Effie, très surprise par notre ignorance.

Je regarde les autres et soupire, expliquant à Effie :

- Vous savez Effie, dans le Douze, il y a très peu de monnaie qui circule, on fonctionne surtout par troc. On a aussi de la monnaie mais on n'a jamais cherché à savoir si elle avait un nom, du moment où cela nous permettait de survivre.  
- Mais c'est pourtant quelque chose de basique au Capitole !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère contre l'ancien gouvernement qui nous laissait autant dans l'ignorance. Une énième façon de nous contrôler. Je n'aime pas passer pour une idiote.  
Sae hausse les épaules et désigne les pièces en cuivres.

- Ça f'ra vingt-quatre quadrants alors.

Effie lui tend son argent et Sae nous quitte sur un au-revoir. Je me lève pour fouiller dans les sacs, trouve du thé et commence à faire bouillir de l'eau pendant qu'Effie m'annonce :

- Bien, Katniss. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi pour l'organisation de la création de cet orphelinat.  
- Je vous en prie.  
- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir juste comme ça, je compte bien t'embrigader avec moi dans ce projet !

Je me retourne vers elle, bouilloire à la main et râle :

- J'ai dit non au Gouverneur, et vous êtes là parce que j'ai refusé !  
- Je m'en moque. Tu as besoin d'occuper tes journées, et je vais les occuper !  
- Mais je chasse, et puis j'écris, mes journées sont très bien remplies, je vous remercie !  
- J'ai cru savoir que tu passais des heures entières en forêt, tu peux bien m'en sacrifier quelques une pour une bonne cause non ?  
- Qui vous a dit ça ?  
- Le docteur Aurélius.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai, il est partout celui-là !

Je fouille dans les placards pour trouver des tasses que je pose sans précaution sur la table. Je verse l'eau fumante et manque d'en renverser partout quand Peeta se met à soutenir Effie :

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. A force de chasser, il ne va plus rester une seule âme qui vive dans la forêt !  
- Merci du soutien Peeta !  
- C'était juste une remarque, ne prend pas la mouche.  
- Allez, au travail Katniss !  
- Mais...

Rien à faire, quand Effie Trinket a prévu quelque chose, impossible de l'arrêter. Elle sort de son sac un cahier épais qu'elle a couvert de note à l'encre violette, et, tout en touillant son thé d'un geste automatique, elle commence à parler, parler, parler, au point que je me demande si elle a besoin de respirer, comme n'importe quel être humain. Je lance un appel à l'aide muet à Peeta et Haymitch, mais ils m'ignorent superbement, pire encore, ils s'en vont !  
Et moi je suis bloquée avec Effie, et selon son code de l'honneur, il serait très mal venu de me lever et claquer la porte alors qu'elle est en train de me parler directement. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je tends alors l'oreille, histoire de pouvoir répondre à d'éventuelles questions.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'être tout le temps avec moi, mais j'ai besoin, déjà, de ta connaissance du Douze pour savoir quel terrain accueillerait le mieux une telle structure.  
- Mais Effie, vous avez été hôtesse du Douze pendant des années ! Vous connaissez le district !  
- Pas du tout, me répond-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, je n'en connais que la gare et l'hôtel de justice, je ne suis jamais allée plus loin !  
- Sérieusement Effie, vous voulez vraiment que je vous emmène à travers le district repérer des terrains, sur vos hauts talons ? Le Douze est toujours en ruine, et c'est loin d'être drôle d'en faire le tour...

Sous-entendu _vous n'avez pas la carrure pour ça_. Elle ne s'en n'offusque pas.

- J'ai pris une paire de chaussure plate pour ça, ne t'en fait pas.

Oh, donc elle a les chaussures adéquates, fabuleux, je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter !

- Je suis en train de lever des fonds pour la construction aussi, je fais appel aux personnes généreuses prêtes à payer.  
- Tient, c'est étrange, ça me rappelle votre ancien travail.  
- Précisément, répond-elle en ignorant l'ironie de ma remarque. Nous disions donc, de l'argent, sinon on ne va pas aller bien loin...  
- Attendez, ce n'est pas le gouvernement qui paye ?  
- Le gouvernement, ma chère Katniss, n'a pas des fonds illimités malheureusement. Il est très important de s'occuper des orphelins, mais il reste encore des structures, dans d'autres districts, pour les accueillir. Ce n'est donc pas leur priorité. Mais ces orphelinats sont surpeuplés, Josef Regent a pu le voir de lui-même, c'est pour cela qu'il souhaite un orphelinat ici, d'autant plus qu'une partie de ces enfants deviendront des habitants du Douze à terme, ce qui est une bonne chose pour l'économie du district, non ?

Je me sens un peu dépassée. J'ai vraiment du mal à cerner le nouveau Gouverneur. Un instant, il semble philanthrope et sensible à la douleur des orphelins, l'instant d'après, il ne voit ces enfants que comme de futurs ouvriers du Douze.

- Enfin, je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider à convaincre les donateurs, tu as encore beaucoup de prestige tu sais, si tu acceptais de...  
- Non.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai dit : Non. Je refuse que l'on se serve encore de moi.  
- Oh mais Katniss, tu ne te rends pas compte du bien que tu pourrais faire, les gens...  
- J'ai déjà donné. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de me répéter à longueur de journée. J'aimerai qu'on me laisse tranquille bon sang !

Et voilà, j'ai crié.  
Et comme la dernière fois où je l'ai fait, Effie se fige et semble choquée. Je déteste la faire souffrir, ce n'est pas tellement sa faute, c'est juste qu'elle ne se rend pas compte.  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis lui propose :

- Je refuse de faire des apparitions publiques pour lever des fonds, c'est non négociable. En revanche, je veux bien que vous associez mon nom à cet orphelinat si cela peut vous aider. Et je vous donnerai moi-même de l'argent, ça vous va ? J'en ai à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, ça me gêne pas.

Ma solution l'enchante, parce qu'au fond, elle a bien réussi son coup. Je me retrouve liée à ce projet, ce que je refusais au début.  
Effie Trinket est peut-être ridicule, mais sous ses tenues incroyables, c'est une redoutable femme d'affaire.

.

* * *

.

**24 avril  
**

- Bonjour Katniss.  
- Oh, bonjour Dalton. L'installation se passe bien ?

Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de devenir son amie que je ne lui dois pas la politesse élémentaire. Je crois que c'est la présence d'Effie qui me fait ça. Et d'un point de vue strictement économique, son activité m'intéresse, je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il va élever.

- Oui, tout va bien. Mademoiselle Cartwright m'a aidée à me retrouver dans le district. Je ne suis plus trop dépaysé.  
- Mhh, il faut dire que ce serait facile de se perdre, toutes les ruines se ressemblent.

Par contre, être polie ne veut pas dire faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Les ruines, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je déteste sortir de chez moi. Tout a été déblayé, mais il reste des traces, des fondations encore à moitié fixées au sol. Et au niveau de la Veine, je me rappelle de chaque maison, de chaque famille qui y vivait et surtout de chaque famille qui y est morte sous les bombes. J'essaye de faire un gros travail sur moi, comme me le conseille le docteur Aurélius, mais ça commence à devenir très difficile. Je n'ai pas envie de cumuler jusqu'à la crise, comme Peeta, mais j'en prends le chemin.

- Vous vous êtes décidé sur le type d'élevage que vous alliez faire ?  
- Oui, des vaches, une partie pour la viande, l'autre pour le lait. Des moutons, des chèvres, des cochons. Peut-être quelques chevaux, plus tard.  
- Pas de volailles ?  
- Non, pas pour le moment, enfin pas moi. Les poules, les dindes, tout ça, ce sont des animaux que les habitants peuvent facilement élever eux-mêmes, dans leurs jardins, avec un rendement quasi immédiat. Je suis en relation avec le Dix pour faire venir des spécimens de chaque race, et je prends des commandes des habitants qui veulent organiser un poulailler chez eux. Vous ne voulez rien ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Non merci, je vais déjà essayer de ne pas faire mourir les plantes de mon jardin, ce sera déjà pas mal.  
- Et Haymitch ?  
- Haymitch, s'occuper d'être vivants ? Vous plaisantez ? Quoique...

J'ai une drôle d'idée qui me vient en tête, mais qui me plait. Voilà quelques jours que j'ai menacé Haymitch de lui trouver un projet, à lui aussi. Je suis certaine que ça l'ennuierait profondément de devoir s'occuper d'animaux, il trouverait la blague de très mauvais goût ! Mais c'est tout le contraire pour moi.  
Outre le fait de lui faire une sacrée farce, cela le forcerait à sortir de chez lui, tout du moins dans son jardin, cela pourrait lui faire du bien. J'ai beau chercher la dispute dès que l'on se trouve dans la même pièce, ce qu'il me rend bien, je déteste le voir s'enfoncer. Je reconnais volontiers qu'il fait de son mieux pour nous aider, pas forcément de la meilleure façon, il est vrai. Mais lui renvoie-t-on l'ascenseur ? Jamais.  
Oh, si je lui posais la question, il répondrait qu'il n'a pas besoin de mon aide, il n'est pas du genre à se confier. Je me souviens encore très bien que la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même lit et dans une situation qui nous a totalement échappée. Mais il a besoin d'aide lui aussi.  
Je ne suis pas certaine qu'élever des poules dans son jardin soit une thérapie fantastique, mais c'est un début d'idée qui mérite d'être creusée.

- Vous avez quoi comme volaille facile à élever dans un jardin, qui ne demande pas trop de soins ?  
- Je peux vous avoir des poules, ou des oies.  
- Des oies ?

Avant la révolte, certains habitants en possédaient quelques-unes dans leurs jardins. Comme pour l'Homme-Chèvre, ils étaient ainsi certains d'avoir ce qu'appelle Dalton _un rendement immédiat_, de gros œufs par exemple. Je n'ai jamais pu me procurer un de ces œufs à la Plaque, trop cher.  
Je me souviens, qu'enfant, mon père m'avait permis d'en approcher. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie devant ces bestioles braillardes et agressives.  
_Braillardes et agressives_... tout comme Haymitch ! Le parallèle me fait éclater de rire. Cela le forcerait peut-être même à boire un peu moins, le bruit d'une oie qui cacarde est assez dur à supporter à jeun, alors avec la gueule de bois !

- Des oies, vous pouvez m'en avoir... trois ?

Dalton fronce les sourcils, suspicieux.

- Je veux bien Katniss, mais il faut qu'il s'en occupe, je refuse de fournir des animaux à des personnes qui les laisseraient crever dans un coin !  
- Je m'en occuperai quand il n'en sera pas capable, je vous le promets.

Il semble réfléchir, jetant un coup d'œil vers la maison d'Haymitch. Négliger des oies semble être un crime pour un natif du Dix !

- Très bien, je peux vous avoir ça.

Il sort un papier de sa poche qu'il lit et m'annonce un prix. Je fouille dans une de mes poches et en sort deux pièces en argent – des cistophores donc, à en croire Effie – et les lui tend. Comme je rentre de chasse, je détache également un lapin de ma ceinture pour son repas du soir. Il me remercie, ravi, me promettant du lait de chèvre dès qu'elles seront arrivées. Je refuse un peu sèchement et lui tourne le dos. Le pauvre, ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne peut pas savoir que je ne pourrais jamais plus boire de lait de chèvre à cause de Prim.

Je rentre chez moi poser mon gibier du jour. Je n'ai pas été très efficace, il y en a juste assez pour Peeta, Haymitch, Delly et moi. Je n'amènerai rien à Sae ce soir.  
Je sélectionne un lapin de bonne taille et sors pour l'amener à Peeta. Mais sur le chemin, j'aperçois Buttercup rentrer chez Haymitch qui a laissé sa porte entrouverte.  
Malgré mes sifflements, ce satané chat refuse de me rejoindre. Maugréant, je le suis et entre sans frapper chez mon mentor et le vois monter les escaliers.

- Viens ici tout de suite Buttercup !

J'allonge le pas, arrive à passer ma main sous ses flans, et le prend dans mes bras. Mais à peine ai-je fait un pas que j'entends du bruit, à l'étage. Comme des meubles que l'on pousse. Et plusieurs voix.  
Haymitch ne reçoit jamais chez lui. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.  
Peut-être des voleurs ? Le cas ne s'est pas encore présenté depuis la réhabilitation du Douze, mais il y a un début à tout.  
Tenant toujours le chat contre moi, je monte les escaliers sans un bruit, comme à la chasse. Je tends l'oreille et me dirige vers la source du bruit.  
Quand je comprends que le bruit vient de la chambre et entend un gloussement typiquement féminin, j'ai l'intuition que je ne devrais pas être là, surtout pas, et une grande envie de rebrousser chemin. Mais, têtue, je pousse tout de même la porte.  
Ce que je vois m'arrache une exclamation outrée et je n'ai d'autre choix que de cacher mes yeux derrière mes mains, lâchant le chat au sol. Buttercup siffle de mécontentement et s'enfuit pendant que je me demande comment j'arriverai un jour à oublier ce que je viens de voir et qui s'est gravé dans mes rétines.  
Il n'y a aucun voleur dans la chambre d'Haymitch.  
Non.  
Par contre il y a Haymitch.  
Et Effie.  
Il y a même Haymitch DANS Effie.  
Complètement nu, debout, littéralement imbriqué dans l'ancienne hôtesse, qui est assise à même la commode, ses chaussures en équilibre au bout de ses orteils, sa robe vert pomme remontée sous ses bras et sa perruque blonde de travers.  
Nom. D'un. Chien...

.

.

* * *

_**Oulà**, j'entends déjà les cris de surprise.  
Et oui... Haymitch qui couche avec Effie.  
Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air quand ils se retrouvaient. Qu'Haymitch, ancien gagnant alcoolique, vulgaire et dégueulasse, exerçait une espèce de fascination sexuelle sur Effie Trinket, comme un fantasme un peu crado et inavouable. Que voulez-vous, elle est du Capitole ! Snow louait bien les services charnels des anciens beaux gagnants, ça laisse imaginer la morale de la capitale de Panem.  
Il y a d'autres raisons, mais que j'expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre, je vais pas tout dévoiler non plus !_

C'est tout nouveau, c'est tout beau, votre auteure fait maintenant un lexique ! Place aux explications :

_**[1]**__: Quelques petites précisions quant au poste de Shérif. Les Gardiens remplacent les Pacificateurs, ça c'est un fait, mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour les gérer. J'aurai pu l'appeler le Gardien-en-Chef, rapport au Pacificateur-en-Chef, mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de nouveau, dans le nouveau Panem. Voilà d'où ça vient, j'espère que vous me suivez dans mes choix._

_**[2]**__ : Concernant les noms et prénoms des tributs des 74ème Hunger Games, pour Cato, Clove, Marvel et Glimmer, on trouve facilement sur le net leur nom de famille, tout comme Rue et Tresh. Je ne sais pas si cela vient directement de S. Collins , mais on va faire comme si. Le reste a été inventé (tribut féminine Greave Nets du 4 et tribut masculin Jamee Teargaz du 3). Si les noms de famille vous disent quelque chose en anglais c'est normal. _Nets_ veut dire filet, rapport au filet de pêche du district 4, et _Teargaz_est une déformation de teargas, qui veut dire bombe lacrymogène en anglais, et puisque ce jeune homme était doué avec les explosifs... Leurs prénoms sortent de mon imagination et n'ont aucun sens particulier._

_**[3]** : Concernant la monnaie, j'avais un problème en lisant les bouquins. S. Collins parle beaucoup d'argent, de pièces en cuivre (quand Haymitch achète son alcool à la plaque par exemple), de monnaie... mais ne donne jamais de nom à cet argent. Dans le cadre de ma fiction, j'avais besoin de nommer et quantifier tout ça. Me suis donc plongé dans la numismatique et ai fait des recherches sur la monnaie à l'époque romaine. Vous avez certainement remarqué que les HG sont truffés de références de cette époque ainsi que de mythologie. _**Panem et Circences**_, pour le plus important, ou même le _**Grand Cirque**_, point final de la parade des _**Tributs**_. Bref, les noms de monnaie que j'ai donnés existaient à cette époque (merci Wikipédia !). J'ai respecté l'alliage originel de ces pièces (or, argent, cuivre), mais pas forcément leurs équivalences, pardon pour les spécialistes s'il y en a. Car à la base, il y avait beaucoup plus de pièces différentes dans ces temps-là, mais je n'ai pas envie de trop compliquer les choses. La fan d'Harry Potter que je suis a choisi de n'en garder que trois différentes, comme les Gallions, Mornilles et Noises, ça reste simple et compréhensible. Il n'y a pas non plus de billet, le système bancaire de Panem fonctionnant, pour moi, uniquement sur l'argent au poids, juste de l'or, de l'argent et du cuivre, et leurs valeurs réelles, comme il y a bien longtemps. Mais la banque, c'est une notion que j'approfondirai plus tard._

_Bon, bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et surtout, vous a surpris._  
_Effie est revenue (j'espère qu'elle ne vous déçoit pas, niveau caractère et façon de s'exprimer, il est étonnement difficile de la faire évoluer), Katniss commande à Dalton des oies pour Haymitch, Peeta fait une crise (ça faisait longtemps !), je donne ma version personnelle de l'entraînement des carrières dans leurs districts et les liens qui les rapprochaient, et Delly prend les rênes de la future école publique._  
_Je pense, _qu'enfin!_, dans 2 ou 3 chapitres, je vais pouvoir faire une petite ellipse temporelle pour faire avancer pas mal les choses, j'ai des tas d'idées.  
Je vais également entre-temps réécrire les premiers chapitres de la fiction, leur donner un peu plus de consistance (mon option trafic m'indique que beaucoup de lecteurs ne dépassent pas le prologue, ça m'énerve !), mais ça ne changera absolument pas l'histoire, je vous préviendrai quand ce sera fait. (update : chapitre un revu [très peu])_

_J'espère que vous allez être nombreux à me donner votre avis par **reviews,**__ vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, et __**je vous en remercie du fond du cœur**__, mais toujours aussi peu à me laisser un petit mot, ce que je regrette car je vous le rappelle, c'est un énorme moteur à inspiration et motivation ! (pitié, pitié, pitiééééé) (ha, ma bêta me souffle à l'oreille que ça la motive aussi)  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_


	13. L'envers du décor

**Bonsoir !**  
Je suis désolée pour mon retard de publication, 1 mois, c'est très long. Je donne quelques explications dans mon lexique d'après chapitre mais je vais vous donner ici la principale raison. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je vais me marier. Dans à peine 2 mois, et ça arrive très très vite (trop). Je suis donc très occupée par les préparatifs. Et au-delà de l'angoisse, du stress et l'envie de me cacher sous terre, l'état principal dans lequel me plonge la préparation de mon mariage est le romantisme. Et oui, il me suffit de penser à mon mariage pour avoir un sourire niais et des rêves plein la tête. C'est affligeant, je sais^^ Mais mon état d'esprit est assez incompatible avec celui de Katniss pour le coup, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre à sa place pour écrire ses sentiments. Pas que je sois dépressive et angoissée le reste du temps hein, mais mine de rien, ça joue.  
Alors encore pardon pour le retard, et je vous souhaite **une bonne lecture**, pour ce looong chapitre plein d'explications à tout ce qui est resté en suspens, j'espère que vous allez rire, sourire, me suivre.

.

* * *

**L'envers du décor**

* * *

Période couverte : Du 24 avril au 8 mai

* * *

**24 avril**

**.**

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
- Ah parce que tu penses que je serais capable d'inventer une telle chose ?  
- Mais tu l'as vu de tes yeux ?  
- Oui, et crois-moi, je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs années pour ne pas y repenser à chaque fois que je les verrai !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de regarder ?  
- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? J'ai eu peur qu'il y ait un problème, alors j'ai vérifié, voilà tout !  
- Ah ça pour un problème, y'en avait un de taille !  
- Mais comment fais-tu pour plaisanter avec un sujet pareil ?! C'est super grave là Peeta, tu as bien saisi ? Haymitch et Effie ? _Haymitch et Effie_ !  
- Et tu dis que tu ne seras jamais plus capable de les regarder dans les yeux ?  
- Jamais !  
- Alors je te conseille de te cacher, Effie est en train de taper à ta porte, et quand elle va se rendre compte que tu n'y es pas, aucun doute qu'elle va rappliquer ici. Ah, gagné, la voilà qui arrive !

Paniquée, je saute du fauteuil dans lequel je me suis laissé tomber en arrivant chez Peeta, hors d'haleine. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant un refuge possible, n'importe quoi pour éviter Effie, et avise la penderie à côté de la porte. Je cours vers le meuble et me cache entre les manteaux, laissant une des deux portes légèrement entrouverte pour entendre la conversation.  
Il faut croire qu'avoir vu Haymitch et Effie en pleine partie de jambes en l'air – l'expression s'impose – ne m'a pas vacciné contre la curiosité. Lamentable...

- Sa perruque est de travers ! Tient, sa démarche aussi ! Qui aurait cru notre Effie aussi souple hein ?

Et de ponctuer sa phrase par un rire gras que je ne lui connais pas. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et m'enfonce encore plus dans les étoffes, morte de honte.

Je me sens bien, cachée dans mon placard. Cela me rappelle toutes les fois où je l'ai fait, au Treize, au Capitole. J'ai l'impression étrange d'être à l'abri. Je devrais commander des placards, des tas de placards pour en remplir ma maison ! Mais il n'est pas sûr que de tels achats passent inaperçus...  
Mes divagations se dissipent quand des coups secs résonnent. Je risque un œil pour regarder Peeta s'avancer vers sa porte et accueillir Effie le plus naturellement du monde.  
Les talons de celle-ci claquent contre le parquet si fort qu'ils traduisent son irritation aussi sûrement que son expression, que je ne vois pas mais que j'imagine aisément.

- Bonsoir Peeta.  
- Bonsoir Effie...

Peeta a bien du mal à contrôler l'amusement qui transpire dans sa voix, et Effie, véritable reine des rapports mondains, doit parfaitement l'entendre.

- Katniss est là ?  
- Elle est passée mais déjà repartie, vous l'avez ratée.

Il s'approche de mon placard et murmure à mon intention :

- Par contre, elle, on l'a pas ratée...

Cette remarque plus que déplacée m'oblige à étouffer une exclamation choquée dans une écharpe. Je n'avais jamais vu Peeta sous cet angle-là, c'est vraiment très curieux de l'entendre parler de sexe sur le ton de la conversation. Comme si j'entendais les mots d'Haymitch dans sa bouche.  
Effie s'éclaircie la gorge et demande le plus innocemment possible, du moins essaye-t-elle :

- Katniss t'a-t-elle dit quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Oh oui...  
- Bien, bien, bien, bien, n'en parlons plus n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien entendu, de toute façon, il n'y a rien à en dire, non ?  
- Parfaitement, rien à en dire. Bonne soirée Peeta !

Et ses claquements de talons résonnent jusque sur le perron. La porte claque et je sors la tête de ma cachette :

- Ça va pas de me chuchoter des choses pareilles ? J'ai failli trahir ma présence !  
- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
- Peeta Mellark, je ne connaissais pas cette facette-là de votre personnalité !  
- Retourne dans ton placard !  
- Pardon ?  
- Haymitch se dirige par-là, et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur !

Le temps de me cacher à nouveau et notre ancien mentor est déjà dans la maison, n'ayant pas pris la peine de frapper pour s'annoncer.

- Katniss est là ?  
- Haymitch, votre pull est à l'envers...  
- Katniss est là ?  
- Non.  
- Tu as de l'alcool ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, sers-moi-en.

J'entends les ressorts du fauteuil gémir sous le poids d'Haymitch, il a du se laisser tomber dessus comme il aime tant le faire. Des bruits de verre qui tintent, de table que l'on pousse, et je comprends que Peeta a servi Haymitch et s'est installé en face de lui.

- Elle est passée te voir ?  
- Comme je l'ai dit à Effie, oui, elle est passé me voir, et m'a racontée des choses assez... surprenantes !

Haymitch ne répond rien, je suppose qu'il boit pour se donner contenance. Mais ce silence est trop long pour Peeta que cette découverte a visiblement mis en joie.

- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ? répond Haymitch, revêche.  
- Vous et Effie hein ? traduit-il, goguenard.  
- Hola mon garçon, on va mettre les choses au clair rapidement !

Encore des bruits de verre, Haymitch doit être en train de se resservir. Je l'entends déglutir et il explique :

- Il n'y _a pas_ d'Effie et moi, il n'y _a jamais eu_ d'Effie et moi et il n'y _aura jamais_ d'Effie et moi !  
- Bien sûr que non, se moque Peeta, il y a vous _dans_ Effie, si je reprends les mots de Katniss.  
- Oh, très spirituel comme remarque ! Vraiment !  
- Franchement Haymitch, si vous avez envie que je vous crois, il va falloir m'expliquer, parce que pour le moment, tout ce que j'imagine, c'est un mauvais remake des amants maudits !  
- En quel honneur je te raconterai ma vie privée ?  
- C'est pas une question d'honneur. Juste du regard que je vais poser sur vous si je continue à croire que vous êtes tombé sous le charme... original d'Effie.  
- Ne dit pas de sottises !  
- En même temps, que suis-je sensé penser quand Katniss débarque chez moi, comme si elle avait le feu aux trousses, pour me raconter, choquée, qu'elle vous a vu, vous, l'éternel mentor célibataire, grincheux et alcoolique, en train de culbuter l'ancienne hôtesse du Douze ?

J'ai bien du mal à retenir un gémissement de surprise devant le vocabulaire assez fleurit qu'emploie Peeta. Mais si ma voix a filtré, elle est couverte par son rire moqueur.

- Justement mon garçon, la réponse est dans ta remarque si tu réfléchis un peu.  
- Quoi, le fait que vous êtes alcoolique ? C'est l'alcool qui est responsable de ça ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas _que ça_... Je crois que tu es trop... _innocent_ pour comprendre !  
- Innocent ? Moi ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je serai innocent ? s'offusque Peeta.

Je comprends son indignation. Il est aussi innocent que moi, à ce compte-là.

- Innocent en termes d'histoires de fesses !  
- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez vous ! Je suis plus un gamin !

Mes joues chauffent à force de rougir. Peeta, expérimenté avec les femmes ? Depuis quand ? Avec qui ? Avec l'école, et la boulangerie de ses parents, il a eu le temps d'aller conter fleurette aux filles du Douze ? Alors qu'il était censé être amoureux de moi depuis ses cinq ans ?  
Je me sens trahie. Et c'est totalement idiot puisqu'il ne me doit rien. Pourquoi alors je me sens jalouse ? Je ne peux rien lui apporter, aujourd'hui pas plus qu'il y a deux ans d'ailleurs.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose, à l'époque, qui me passait au-dessus de la tête, c'était ce genre d'histoires de fesses, comme dit Haymitch. Je n'ai jamais eu ce que ma mère appelait "une crise d'adolescence", soit les hormones en folies qui m'auraient rendues totalement idiote. Sûrement parce que je n'ai jamais été adolescente. A onze ans, mon père est mort et j'ai dû grandir en accéléré pour faire survivre ma famille, devenir une adulte, le chef de famille. Alors les hormones, elles n'avaient pas leur place dans cette vie-là, pas la place ni le temps de s'exprimer... Survivre, c'était plus important qu'aimer.  
La seule fois où j'ai découvert leur présence, c'est quand Peeta et moi avons échangé ce premier vrai baiser dans la grotte de la première arène. Puis avec Gale. Autant dire que dans tous ces cas, mes expériences avec elles étaient noyées dans l'urgence et je ne m'y suis pas attardé.  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être choquée d'apprendre que Peeta a pu se laisser aller à ce genre de choses, alors que son propre père a dû épouser sa femme parce qu'elle était enceinte ! Avec un tel exemple sous les yeux, il serait quand même allé risquer son avenir, sérieusement ? Juste pour le plaisir ?  
Je lui demanderai bien de m'éclaircir, plus tard, mais l'idée d'avoir une telle conversation avec lui me rend malade de gêne à l'avance. En quel honneur me mêlerais-je de sa vie privée ?

Haymitch reprend la parole, coupant court à mes stupides tourments.

- Bien, puisque tu en sais _autant_, et que tu es si curieux, ma foi... Je suis un homme Peeta, célibataire parce que, regarde-moi, qui voudrait de moi, ici ? J'ai bien eu ma première année de gloire, en rentrant victorieux des Jeux, mais ça s'est éteint bien vite, et de toute façon, j'avais bien d'autres choses à penser... Avant vous, je n'ai jamais été capable de ramener un tribut vivant. Les premières années de Mentor, ça passe, mais après dix ans, et vingt gamins qu'ils ont vu mourir en direct sans que j'ai rien pu faire, tu crois vraiment que les gens d'ici te regardent toujours comme un Vainqueur ? Alors me regarder comme un homme, tu penses bien que c'était impossible. Et en plus je bois, oui, depuis le début ou presque, et qui a envie de s'enfermer avec un alcoolique notoire, dépressif, tout Vainqueur soit-il ? _Personne_.

Le constat est amer et la voix d'Haymitch a presque pris des accents douloureux. Je dois dire qu'avant aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais imaginé mon ancien Mentor comme un homme, dans la définition organique du terme. Il était Haymitch, juste Haymitch, et ça me convenait très bien. Même quand les choses ont failli déraper, il y a un mois, et que j'ai eu malgré moi l'occasion de sentir qu'Haymtich était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus... viril, cette pensée ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit. J'étais trop surprise, choquée, saoule surtout, pour y penser.  
Et là, je découvre qu'Haymitch souffre de son célibat. Parce qu'avoir gagné les Jeux lui a fait perdre la fille qu'il aimait alors. Il n'en parle pas à Peeta, mais s'il n'a pas profité de son éphémère succès pour cumuler des aventures, c'est bien parce que le souvenir de cette Halisse qu'il aimait tant l'a poursuivi longtemps. Et même encore aujourd'hui.

- Bref, je suis un homme, et j'ai des besoins. Effie est une femme, aussi célibataire que moi. Il n'y a pas à tirer d'autres conclusions. Elle a pris le poste d'Hôtesse du Douze il y a quinze ans, on a donc passé quinze ans ensemble, au moins deux semaines par an, deux semaines d'angoisse, de pression, d'horreur. Elle était là, j'étais là, et voilà. Il n'y a pas de charme, pas de séduction et encore moins de sentiments, c'est juste de... de la chimie corporelle. Elle vient du Capitole, elle a des envies qui collent parfaitement avec la morale de cette ville, celle de s'envoyer en l'air avec un ancien Vainqueurs décrépi, ça la regarde, et ça me convenait. Et cela dure depuis quelques années déjà. **[1]**

Ce flot d'informations cloue le bec de Peeta quelques secondes, le temps qu'il digère tout ça.  
Je peux comprendre. Il m'est très bizarre d'imaginer Haymitch et Effie répondre aux... besoins chimiques de leurs corps, ensemble... Enfin, l'imaginer, je le peux aisément, puisque je l'ai vu, mais plutôt se considérer comme des partenaires potentiels, et depuis des années !  
Peeta finit par demander, un peu soucieux :

- Et vous pensez pas qu'Effie puisse être amoureuse de vous ?

Haymitch éclate de rire :

- De moi ? Certainement pas ! Elle a même du mal à me supporter, ce qui est réciproque, et je pense que tout le monde le sait.  
- Oui, et si ça se trouve, c'est un remarquable jeu d'acteur que vous nous jouez depuis des années !  
- Il n'y a pas de faux semblant. Effie est pour moi une femme du Capitole tout ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable, complètement à l'ouest, totalement timbrée. Et je suis pour elle un vieux Champion alcoolique et négligé.  
- Mais alors _pourquoi_ ? demande Peeta, qui ne comprend pas le raisonnement d'Haymitch.  
- C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu es trop innocent pour comprendre Peeta. Au bout de presque vingt ans, tout seul comme un chien à ne pas approcher une femme, crois-moi, même Effie devient une femme. Je t'accorde qu'il faut pas mal d'imagination, mais elle en a pour deux.

J'ai envie de me boucher les oreilles. J'espère qu'il va partir parce que je ne me crois pas capable d'entendre encore Haymitch parler de sa vie sexuelle sans devoir m'enfuir en courant. Mes prières sont exaucées quand j'entends les fauteuils racler le parquet.

- Maintenant que tu as été éclairé, merci de ne plus y faire allusion.  
- Vous plaisantez ? Je ne pense pas être capable de m'empêcher d'en rire pendant au moins quelques années !  
- Et bien tu feras ça en silence !

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner, puis revenir soudainement, très proches de mon placard.

- Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Katniss !

Peeta éclate de rire pendant que je m'empêtre dans les manteaux, essayant de sortir. Je finis par trouver la sortie et avise Haymitch, dans une posture que j'espère digne, mais qui est mise à mal par mes cheveux électriques qui se dressent sur mon crâne dans tous les sens.

- Vous saviez que j'étais là ?  
- Tu m'insultes en pensant le contraire. Tu es tout sauf discrète.

Je fais la grimace.

- Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes, et à les ouvrir sans y être invitée ! J'espère que ce que tu as entendu t'a plu...

Nouveau rougissement intempestif. Ça en devient presque maladif à ce stade !

- Oh Chérie, tu es tellement... _naïve_.

L'entendre m'appeler chérie avec ce ton condescendant me fait bouillir. Je tends mon bras gauche et mon index vers la porte.

- Dehors !

Haymitch fait mine de s'offenser en posant sa main droite sur son torse, théâtral.

- Quoi ? Tu me mets à la porte d'une maison qui n'est même pas la tienne ?! T'aurais-je mis mal à l'aise ?

Je lève le menton, lui tourne le dos et pars au fond du salon, réaction oh combien mature.  
Il rit encore et sort. Peeta claque la porte derrière lui et je l'entends débarrasser le verre d'Haymitch et la bouteille d'alcool fort.

- Et sinon tu manges ici ce soir ? Ton lapin ne va pas attendre des jours entiers posé sur le meuble de télévision !

Je me retourne, vais attraper le gibier que j'ai laissé en vrac dans le salon quand je suis arrivée en catastrophe et me rends dans la cuisine où je m'occupe à le préparer pour la cuisson. C'est une occupation saine qui me videra un peu l'esprit. A la recherche d'un couteau approprié, je constate qu'il y a toute une batterie de lames plus ou moins aiguisées dans la cuisine de Peeta, et de toutes les tailles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en étonner.

- Le Docteur Aurélius sait que tu as tout cet arsenal dans ta maison Peeta ?  
- Lui et moi aimons le risque, _Chérie_...

Entendre ce surnom dans la bouche de Peeta m'énerve profondément.

- Ah oui ? Savoir que pendant une crise tu peux te tailler les veines, il s'en fiche ?  
- Si on m'a laissé revenir ici Katniss, c'est qu'on considère que je suis capable de rentrer dans ma propre cuisine et en ressortir vivant...

Je ne rajoute rien, même si j'en ai très envie. Après tout, je ne sais rien du genre de thérapie que suit Peeta.  
J'attrape un grand couteau et commence à dépecer le lapin avec application. J'avais raison. La concentration que j'y mets ne me permet pas d'avoir d'autres pensées parasites. Enfin, c'est sans compter Peeta :

- Ca y est, tu as finis de rougir ?  
- Peeta, si tu commences sur ce sujet, tu ne sortiras pas vivant ce cette cuisine, mais ce sera par ma faute, et non la tienne...  
- Oh allez Katniss, détends-toi, c'est pas si grave ! C'est qu'une histoire de fesses, comme dit Haymitch !  
- Peeta... Serais-tu aveugle où bien tu te fiches de savoir que j'ai un couteau dans les mains ?

Pour ajouter à ma voix menaçante, je tranche les pates du lapin d'un grand coup de couperet, faisant trembler la table sous la planche à découper.  
Il n'a pas une seconde peur de moi et se met à rire. Je bougonne et essaye de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon gibier, mais il s'assoit en face de moi, le visage penché, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main droite.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'étonne. Ta gêne face à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la nudité et au charnel. Tu n'as pas voulu me retirer mon caleçon dans la première arène quand tu m'as trouvé. Quand Johanna s'est mis nue dans l'ascenseur, l'année d'après, tu ne savais plus où te mettre. Et pourtant tu as lavé sans problème Beetee et Wiress, dans la seconde arène. Ca ne colle pas...

Je soupire, attrape le désosseur **[2]**, et manque de gâcher le lapin tant mes gestes sont saccadés. Finalement je réagis :

- Peeta... Je ne suis pas naïve, je ne suis pas une oie blanche, mais je n'aime pas en parler, point. Mais puisque toi c'est un sujet dont tu as l'air d'aimer discourir et que visiblement tu connais... Libre à toi d'aller partager de nouveau un verre avec Haymitch pour comparer vos conquêtes, d'accord ? Mais pas avec moi !

J'ai commencé cette réplique à voix basse et la finit presque en hurlant. Je me lève en manquant de renverser la chaise pour aller chercher une casserole afin de commencer à cuisiner. Je fais dix fois trop de bruit, cogne les ustensiles entre eux, me cogne moi-même au coin des meubles, fait tomber la nourriture, et Peeta trouve le moyen de s'étonner :

- Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Parce que...

Il plisse les yeux, réfléchissant quelques secondes. Puis il semble trouver la réponse, les yeux s'écarquillant soudain :

- Parce que j'ai dit à Haymitch que je n'étais plus un gamin, parce que tu as appris que j'avais déjà fait certaines choses ?  
- Bravo ! Tu as tout compris !  
- Mais enfin Katniss, pourquoi ?  
- Haymitch a raison, tu poses trop de question...

J'essaye de conserver le peu de calme qui me reste en me concentrant sur ma respiration, mais peine perdue, je finis par me tourner vers lui, un couteau dangereusement tranchant dans la main, les bras écartés, l'expression accusatrice, autant dire que je dois faire peur à voir.

- Mais Peeta, tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu as vu ton père épouser ta mère parce qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire un enfant dans le dos, tu as vu le résultat, et toi, tu es allé retrouver des filles du Douze pour... pour t'envoyer en l'air ? T'es complètement inconscient mon pauvre !

Mon explication le fige, puis ses yeux se glacent. Il semble blessé par ce que j'ai dit.

- D'une, Katniss, cette histoire, c'est du passé, que je sache, je n'ai aucun gamin caché, donc s'énerver pour quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a aussi longtemps, c'est tout bonnement ridicule. De deux, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu le penses, s'il n'y a pas de gamin, c'est que je n'ai pas pris un risque pareil, je ne me suis pas amusé à aller faire le _Joli Coeur_, comme dirait Clove, avec toutes les filles du Douze.

Il me désigne une chaise du menton, et, sans discuter, je m'assois, assez impressionnée par ses gestes directifs et le ton qu'il emploie. Il s'installe en face de moi, et m'explique, plus calmement :

- Il y en avait une seule, et elle est morte dans le bombardement. Et nous ne sommes jamais allés aussi loin que tu le sous-entends, je ne l'aimais même pas. Mais j'avais des tas de copains de la ville avec qui on aimait parler du sujet, parce qu'on était des garçons pleins d'hormones, et elle, et bien, elle était connue pour pas être avare de caresses...

Je vois de qui il parle.  
Weedy Bramble.  
Une fille de la Veine, le même âge que moi, assez jolie, et très... délurée. La meilleure cliente de Cray. Sa réputation la précédait. J'ai dû lui parler deux fois dans ma vie, et je me souviens ne pas l'avoir du tout apprécié.  
Peeta voit tout de suite que j'ai deviné l'identité de sa séductrice.

- Oui, je parle bien de Weedy. Une sacrée opportuniste. J'étais le fils du boulanger, elle s'imaginait peut-être qu'elle aurait de la nourriture gratuite, de l'argent, je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, elle me courait après, comme après tous ceux dont elle pouvait tirer quelque chose. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et j'ai accepté, parce que mes copains se moquaient de moi et me mettaient la pression, parce que j'étais curieux, parce que j'étais amoureux de toi mais que j'étais incapable de t'approcher et que tu ne me regardais même pas. Et qu'elle, et bien, malgré sa réputation, et même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas moi qui l'intéressait, elle était là, elle me cherchait, elle me regardait, me provoquait. Alors je vais pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que plein de gamins de mon âge ont fait et feront encore.

C'est drôle cette façon dont il se traite de gamin, en parlant de cette époque, pas si lointaine, où il avait quinze ans. C'était il y a trois ans, et sans les Jeux, peut-être n'aurait-il pas changé. Peut-être plaisanterait-il toujours avec ses amis de la ville, en se demandant s'il aurait un jour le courage de m'approcher. **[3]**

- Mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi je dois te dire tout ça. Tu es jalouse ? Du fantôme de Weedy Bramble ? C'est ridicule Katniss...

Je ne réponds rien, parce qu'il a parfaitement raison, je suis ridicule, je le sais. Et c'est encore plus douloureux qu'il me le dise.

- Ça l'est d'autant plus que la semaine dernière, j'ai eu l'impression tu aurais préféré te pendre plutôt que Delly pense que toi et moi aurions pu passer la nuit ensemble.

Nous y voilà donc... Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il m'en parlerait. Je me souviens très bien de son expression peinée quand je me suis affolé devant Delly.  
La conversation prend un tour que je n'aime pas du tout, le sujet m'échappe, je déteste ça, alors je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux, j'attaque. Et une attaque basse et gratuite.

- Et moi, j'ai l'impression que tu aurais aimé que ce soit vrai ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre Peeta, alors ce serait totalement idiot ne serait-ce que d'y penser ! Tes hormones font leur grand retour, tant mieux pour toi, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à les canaliser !  
- Mais j'ai jamais prétendu une chose pareille, s'indigne-t-il. Tu es folle !  
- Oui, je suis folle, c'est pas une nouveauté. Mais on est pas là pour faire de la psychanalyse, d'accord ? Je n'ai plus faim. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la cuisson du lapin. Bonne soirée !

Je me lève et quitte la maison en courant, et Peeta ne cherche pas à me rattraper. Je n'arrête ma course qu'une fois arrivée dans l'entrée de ma maison silencieuse, ce silence qui m'accueille et me blesse comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Puis je me laisse glisser le long d'un mur, le visage dans les mains.  
J'ai encore trouvé le moyen de me disputer avec Peeta ! On se dispute, on se réconcilie, on se ramasse en morceaux, on se promet de s'aider, on se trahit. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.  
D'ailleurs, je me lève pour aller m'étaler sur le canapé où je m'endors en moins d'une minute.

.

* * *

.  
**25 avril**

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, au cœur de la nuit. Je mets quelques minutes à me souvenir d'où je suis, et pourquoi. Un poids pèse contre mon ventre, je tends la main et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la fourrure de Buttercup. Il est venu veiller sur moi.  
Je m'assois, et le chat saute sur le sol en sifflant, offusqué d'être dérangé. Mais je sens toujours un poids. Celui de la culpabilité d'avoir rejeté Peeta, encore une fois.

Comme je sais que je ne me rendormirai pas dans l'immédiat, je me lève, les membres lourds, pour me rendre dans la cuisine. En chemin, je passe devant le téléphone mural et caresse du bout des doigts le combiné. Mes doigts se crispent, mes ongles raclent le plastique, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas l'appeler, faire sonner son téléphone, lui hurler au secours. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui crier des horreurs à la figure et réclamer son réconfort sous prétexte que ma méchanceté m'horrifie moi-même.

Je reprends ma route et me prépare un café. Je n'aime pas ça, mais il faut bien avouer que cela réveille. Je mélange le breuvage noir avec du lait et y plonge plusieurs morceaux de sucre pour en atténuer le goût. Ce n'est pas bien meilleur, mais ça passe mieux.  
Lentement, la caféine passe dans mes veines et achève de me réveiller. J'aperçois mon reflet dans la vitre du four, et la lumière crue de la cuisine ne me va pas au teint. Si tant est que quoique ce soit puisse me donner une figure acceptable. Mon visage n'a pas été brûlé, mais il portera toujours les marques de ce que j'ai traversé, des gens que j'ai perdu.  
Je repense à l'image que je donnais, sublime Fille du Feu étincelante, rendue inoubliable par le talent de Cinna et de mes Préparateurs. Jamais je n'aurai pensé regretter ce temps-là, où j'étais une marionnette, une poupée entre les mains du Capitole, le célèbre tribut volontaire du Douze, aimée par son infortuné partenaire de district.  
Mais j'étais une jolie marionnette. Je serais prête à revivre mes premiers Jeux pour récupérer cette image. Pas parce que je suis devenue prétentieuse ou superficielle, non, mais parce que la Katniss que j'étais alors avait encore une famille, des gens à aimer, d'autres à détester. Il y avait de la passion en elle. Maintenant, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de me sentir un peu vivante, c'est me battre avec tout le monde, et surtout, avec Peeta. Ce n'est pas bien glorieux.  
Quand je repense à notre dispute, je me sens tellement honteuse. Tout ça par pudeur, parce qu'alors que je lui demandais des explications sur son passé qu'il n'était pas obligé de me donner, je refusais de lui parler de moi en retour. De lui expliquer pourquoi parler de sexe me mettait si mal à l'aise.

Mon père m'a dit un jour que le sommeil pouvait apporter des réponses. Il avait raison.  
Cette nuit, je mets enfin le doigt sur une partie de la réponse que j'aurais pu donner à Peeta.  
Voir des gens nus qui n'ont aucun lien affectif avec moi, ou encore aucun désir de séduction m'est totalement indifférent. J'ai vu trop de blessés, de malades, totalement nus, sur la table du salon, attendant que ma mère puisse faire quelque chose, pour que cela me gêne. C'étaient les blessures, la mort, qui me faisaient fuir, non le reste. La nudité seule, celle des autres ou même la mienne, quand aucun autre critère ne rentre dans l'équation ne me pose pas de problème. Ainsi, me retrouver nue devant mes anciens préparateurs, ou Cinna, n'était pas une épreuve. Ils étaient là pour s'occuper de moi, rien d'autre, même si mon styliste est devenu par la suite un ami. Beetee et Wiress n'étaient que des concurrents des Jeux, alliés provisoires, donc les dévêtir ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
Les choses étaient différentes avec Johanna parce qu'elle s'était mis nue pour provoquer et séduire Peeta, et me mettre mal à l'aise. Elles étaient différentes avec Peeta, car il était amoureux de moi, et il m'était impossible de le déshabiller, même pour une chose aussi simple que la lessive.  
Finalement, j'ai eu beau me sentir supérieure à lui parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie gouvernée par mes hormones, c'est bien là que le bât blesse. Je n'ai jamais connu ce dont m'a parlé Peeta. Cette envie de séduire, ces besoins d'affection si forts à en oublier la prudence. Je me sens démunie quand le sexe ou de simples allusions s'immiscent dans les rapports que j'entretiens avec les gens. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'ai peur que mon corps me trahisse. Je préfère me fermer comme une huître plutôt que prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle.  
Je n'ai jamais été une adolescente, mais je ne suis pas une femme, ou plutôt, j'ai un corps de femme qui m'est étranger. Un corps qui sait se muscler pour être endurant, qui a appris à supporter la faim, qui répond parfaitement à mes ordres quand il s'agit de chasser, mais qui pour le reste, m'est franchement inconnu. **[4]**

.

* * *

.

Le soleil se lève à peine quand je sors de la douche. Cachée derrière le rideau de dentelle de ma salle de bain, au premier étage, j'observe Peeta sortir de chez lui pour se rendre sur les chantiers. J'ai envie de courir le voir, mais comment le prendrait-il ? Arriverons-nous encore à reprendre le cours de notre vie en faisant croire que l'on a oublié ?  
Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire les conclusions que j'ai tiré sur mon comportement, justement parce que la nature de ma gêne m'en empêcherait. Je suis en train de m'estimer comme coincée malgré moi, mais je sais que c'est faux. Que si je le veux vraiment, je pourrais passer au-dessus de ça. Mais quel intérêt ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait à ma vie de parler de sexe avec Peeta ?  
Pourtant, l'heure des excuses est venue...  
J'enfile en vitesse un chemisier qui traîne et ouvre la fenêtre pour héler :

- Peeta ?

Je le vois se retourner vers moi, et les premiers rayons de soleil font briller sa chevelure blonde. Il ne dit rien, il me regarde juste, et attend. Je pince les lèvres, mords ma langue, puis finis par dire, du bout des lèvres :

- Je suis désolée.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend, mais en tout cas il lit sur mes lèvres. Je le sais car il sourit, il sourit comme si tout était oublié, et tout est oublié pour lui, à partir de ce moment. De son bras droit, il me montre la route qu'il va prendre pour les chantiers, m'expliquant ainsi où il passera sa journée. Puis il fait une espèce de mouliné avec ses mains pour finir par désigner ma maison, et je comprends qu'il me propose de passer me voir, une fois son travail terminé. J'hoche la tête et c'est comme si je lui faisais une fantastique faveur.

Je le regarde partir, soulevant de la poussière sous ses pieds, marchant droit vers le soleil qui se lève. C'est une belle image qui mériterait d'être peinte par ses mains. Je pose mon coude sur le bord de la fenêtre, cale mon visage dans la paume de ma main gauche, et je souris tandis qu'un souvenir me revient.  
Ma mère me racontait, petite, une histoire datant de l'ancien monde, _Roméo et Juliette_. L'histoire de deux jeunes gens fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais appartenant à des familles ennemies, et condamnés à s'aimer en cachette. Cela finit en tragédie, et les deux amants meurent. Des amants maudits eux aussi, peut-être les premiers ?  
En tout cas, il y a, dans cette histoire, une fabuleuse déclaration d'amour, que Roméo déclame à Juliette qui l'écoute depuis son balcon. Et, avec Peeta en bas, moi penchée à me fenêtre, notre réputation d'amants maudits, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien et cela m'amuse. Sommes-nous les Roméo et Juliette post-apocalyptique ?  
Tout y est, au fond, la déclaration d'amour (même s'il n'y avait pas de balcon) les morts, le sang, les ennemis, le mariage clandestin (même s'il a été inventé par Peeta), la haine. Sauf qu'à la fin, il n'y a pas notre mort et la réconciliation des deux clans, il y a notre survie acharnée et la mort de presque tout notre district. Une différence de taille tout de même.

.

* * *

.

Comme Juliette n'aurait jamais accueilli son Roméo sur son balcon en culotte, je finis par m'habiller et tourne en rond. J'ai envie d'aller voir Effie, et m'excuser de ma curiosité mal placée, mais il est trop tôt, on ne change pas les habitudes, elle est du Capitole, et ses habitants se lèvent tard. Je pourrais aussi bien tuer le temps chez Haymitch, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire des excuses, il a déjà pris sa petite vengeance. Quant à chasser, cela me prendrait trop de temps, j'oublie les heures, dans la forêt.  
Alors en attendant dix heures, je m'occupe du jardin que j'arrose avec soin. Les primevères terminent leur floraison et il reste peu de fleur jaune au bout des tiges, les pétales dorés recouvrent la terre autour des plans. Mais les rues commencent à bourgeonner un peu, prenant le relai. Comme Rue a pris la place de Prim dans mon cœur le temps de notre trop courte alliance. Puis je m'assois à même le sol, au milieu de mon jardin de souvenir, pour profiter de la température douce de la fin de ce mois d'avril.

.

* * *

.

Le temps finit par passer, et, d'un pas mal assuré, je me rends chez Effie. Elle m'ouvre, surprise de me trouver devant chez elle, mais s'efface pour me laisser rentrer. Elle est tirée à quatre épingles, comme toujours, engoncée dans une robe bleu pétrole, perchée sur de gigantesques chaussures à talons argentées. Ne paraît-elle jamais négligée ?  
Elle ne peut d'ailleurs pas retenir une grimace devant mon pantalon en toile plein de traces de terre et mon chemisier froissé.

- Veux-tu un thé Katniss ?

J'acquiesce et m'assois sur son invitation. En attendant qu'elle revienne avec les boissons, je regarde autour de moi. Effie n'a pas cherché à personnaliser cette maison pour le moment, qui ressemble donc à n'importe quelle autre maison du Village des Vainqueurs.  
Le staccato des talons de l'ancienne hôtesse me sort de ma contemplation et Effie pose sur une petite table un plateau soutenant une théière et des biscuits, que je reconnais comme étant fait par Peeta. N'ayant rien mangé depuis hier, mon estomac se rappelle à moi, et je grignote tout en buvant, ce qui a l'avantage de m'empêcher de parler. Mais comme je ne suis pas venue pour regarder Effie dans le blanc des yeux autour d'une assiette de sablés, je finis par dire :

- Je suis désolée Effie de ma curiosité. Je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans cette chambre, c'était très mal poli.

Celle-ci pose sa tasse, se racle la gorge, puis s'installe au fond de son fauteuil, en croisant les jambes. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire semble lui coûter.

- C'est oublié. Mais peut-être veux-tu une explication de ce que tu as vu ?

Si c'était Peeta à qui on avait posé cette question, il aurait répondu avec humour qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait vu. Mais je ne suis pas Peeta, et je n'ai pas envie de la tourmenter juste pour une tournure de phrase. Je secoue la tête et rougit :

- Pas la peine, Haymitch m'a expliquée, en substance, de quoi il en retournait.

Je suis définitivement soulagée que Peeta ne soit pas là. C'est dingue ce que les phrases peuvent avoir comme double-sens dans des cas pareils !  
Effie fait une grimace et lâche une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Mmff, Haymitch, je serais curieuse de savoir comment il pourrait présenter les choses celui-là !

Je comprends, quand elle dit ça, qu'Haymitch avait raison. Effie n'a pas le moins du monde l'air amoureuse de lui. Elle en parle comme d'habitude, avec cette espèce de désapprobation accusatrice, ce dégoût poli.  
Je comprends aussi que même si elle n'a posé clairement aucune question, dans le code moral d'Effie, ça ne se fait pas je suppose, elle aimerait tout de même avoir une réponse.  
Comme parler de sexe avec Effie me met au moins autant mal à l'aise qu'avec Peeta, je réponds du bout des lèvres :

- Il a juste dit que c'étaient des histoires d'adultes consentants dans lesquelles le romantisme n'avait pas sa place.

Je trouve que mon résumé est assez bien tourné. Et cela convient à Effie qui hoche la tête et clos la conversation.

- Pour une fois, il a raison. Très bien, donc n'en parlons plus ?  
- N'en parlons plus, je réponds avec soulagement.

Oui, mais alors de quoi parler ? Le thé n'a même pas eu le temps de refroidir. Pendant que je le bois, j'observe mon hôtesse au-dessus de ma tasse. Elle a repris de sa superbe. Je me souviens à quel point elle semblait comme éteinte le jour de l'exécution programmée de Snow. Ce qui m'amène à me poser certaines questions à son sujet. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment les tourner sans avoir l'air d'une abominable curieuse quand je viens précisément de m'excuser de fourrer mon nez là où il ne devrait pas l'être.  
Mais la tentation est trop forte, alors, à défaut de corriger ma curiosité, j'essaye d'amener le sujet avec prudence :

- Comment allez-vous Effie ?

Ma question la surprend une seconde, puis elle plaque son habituel sourire mondain sur son visage :

- Mais très bien, pourquoi cette question ?  
- Parce que... parce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vues, encore plus entre aujourd'hui et l'Expiation. Alors je me demandais comment... comment vous viviez tous ces changements.

Je n'ai définitivement pas l'art de manier les mots comme Peeta. Mais Effie saisit parfaitement le sens de ma question.

- Plutôt bien, c'est aimable à toi de t'en inquiéter. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, et nous sommes bien obligés de faire avec pour continuer à vivre.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé Effie dotée d'un tel esprit de survie. Est-ce ce qui lui a permis de rebondir après son emprisonnement ? De continuer à évoluer parmi les autres avec une telle facilité ?

- J'ai appris que vous aviez été mise en détention après mon évasion, j'espère que cela n'a pas été trop dur.

Je me souviens de l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé mon équipe de préparation au sein même du Treize, enchaînés, affamés, contusionnés. Alors penser qu'Effie ait pu souffrir autant, voire plus, comme Peeta, ou comme Johanna, me retourne le cœur.

- Cela a été difficile. Mais je n'aime pas revenir sur les détails de cette époque. On m'a sorti de là, c'était l'essentiel.  
- On m'a dit qu'ils avaient du mal à vous sauver après la victoire des rebelles.  
- Ils se sont donné du mal, mais ils ont réussi, et je leur en suis reconnaissante.  
- Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui vous a fait basculer du côté de la révolte, vous y étiez déjà, sinon vous auriez revendiqué votre allégeance à Snow et son gouvernement, non ? Vous n'auriez pas été prise en otage ?  
- En voilà une question compliquée... C'est surtout beaucoup plus nuancé que ça, Katniss...

Je ne veux pas la vexer en remettant en doute son implication dans le bouleversement du pays, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Savoir si elle était de notre côté, ou si elle l'a choisi par défaut. Et savoir qu'elles étaient les nuances dont elle parle.

- Mais je vais te répondre. Tu es en droit de savoir ce que tu souhaites après tout.

Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec cet énième rappel de mon rôle de Geai Moqueur me donnant un droit de regard sur tout, mais puisque cela sert mes intérêts immédiats, je ne le nie pas.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le choix. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ils m'ont gardée en vie, je ne peux faire que des suppositions. Ils auraient pu me tuer quelle que soit ma position par rapport à la révolte. J'ai été trop proche de toi pendant deux ans, et je n'avais pas le même pouvoir affectif que Peeta pour te manipuler à distance. Je ne leur servais, dans l'immédiat, à rien. Ils ont tué énormément de gens pour moins que ça, mais pas moi. Tu veux savoir si je leur ai dit que j'étais de leur côté ? Au début oui.

Ma tasse de thé manque de m'échapper quand elle m'avoue ce qu'elle a fait. Et je vois dans son regard qu'elle l'assume parfaitement.

- Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'avais prévu d'attendre de voir dans quel sens tournait le vent. Je suis ainsi. Et je pense que c'était la même chose pour l'ancien gouvernement à mon égard. S'ils gagnaient contre les rebelles, s'ils arrivaient à te capturer, ma présence les aurait aidés, pour m'occuper de toi en attendant ton exécution, quelque chose dans ce goût-là tu comprends. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que je faisais en tant qu'hôtesse ? Moissonner des tributs qui allaient quasiment tous mourir ?

Effie fait preuve d'une clairvoyance étonnante sur son ancien emploi. Mais je pense que cette prise de conscience est récente et a dû être douloureuse pour elle.

- Enfin, j'étais en vie. Mais mes gardiens parlaient beaucoup sans faire attention à moi. J'ai donc su en grande partie ce qu'il se passait dehors. J'ai su qui mourrait sur les champs de bataille, qui était exécuté en public, quels districts résistaient et tombaient dans les mains des rebelles. Et j'entendais la torture des autres prisonniers...  
- Comme Peeta ?  
- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été gardés au même endroit. Il était un prisonnier beaucoup plus précieux que moi.  
- On vous a torturé ?

Ma question lui arrache une grimace.

- Au début oui, pour savoir si je connaissais les plans des rebelles. Ils n'ont pas insisté, heureusement, ils se sont vite rendu compte que je ne savais rien, et que je ne mentais pas. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. L'essentiel à savoir, c'est que je suis restée neutre une bonne partie du temps dans cette guerre.

Effie vient de me brosser très clairement son état d'esprit d'alors. Une native du Capitole, avec tous les défauts qui vont avec, mais qui goutait à l'envers du décor. Qui avait toutes les cartes en main pour décider quel camp elle choisirait de soutenir.  
Elle attrape un biscuit qu'elle émiette consciencieusement, me laissant m'imprégner de toutes ses informations. Puis elle finit par ajouter :

- Mais je ne supportais pas de vous savoir souffrir, toi, et Peeta. Vous ne méritiez pas ça. Si j'ai souhaité la victoire des rebelles, c'est pour vous. C'est à vous que j'ai été fidèle.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on vous a permis d'être au-devant de la scène grâce à notre victoire aux premiers Jeux ?

Mon ton est accusateur. En même temps, difficile de faire autrement, avec ce que j'apprends.

- Je ne peux pas m'excuser d'être ce que je suis. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- En deux ans, je me suis attaché à toi, comme à Peeta. Et vous être attachée revenant à épouser la cause des rebelles, c'est ce qui m'a sauvée, à terme.  
- En somme, vous avez fait le bon choix, misé sur les bons chevaux, hein ?  
- Tu n'as pas compris Katniss. Ou tu ne veux pas comprendre, peut-être. Je ne t'en veux pas. Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir, il est bien souvent gris, je pense que tu le sais mieux que personne.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Cela change, qu'en définitive, depuis le début, depuis que les règles de l'Expiation ont été annoncées, j'étais de votre côté, même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Et tu as le droit d'être fâchée contre moi, de m'en vouloir.

Alors que je prends la mesure de tout ce qu'Effie vient de m'avouer, la colère qui menaçait de me submerger quelques instants plutôt s'envole. Comment lui en vouloir ? Effie a été honnête, alors qu'elle n'était pas obligée. Elle est parfaitement lucide sur ce qui l'a amenée à être encore en vie aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas très glorieux.  
Et en même temps, qui peut se vanter d'avoir été, du début à la fin, complètement irréprochable dans cette révolte ? Personne...  
Effie a raison, le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Survivre, envers et contre tout, ne fait pas ressortir le meilleur des gens, ça aussi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.  
Et puis je crois que sa propre auto-analyse lui est assez pénible, assez lourde à porter, pour en rajouter. **[5]**

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Comme vous dites, vous êtes ainsi faite, je n'y changerai rien, tout ça appartient au passé. Faisons comme pour hier, n'en parlons plus.

Ma réponse semble la soulager. Effie avec des remords, qui l'aurait cru ?

- Oui, tu as raison, ne remuons pas le passé, tournons-nous plutôt vers l'avenir, comme l'orphelinat !

Il est déroutant de constater à quel point Effie est capable de passer d'un sujet à un autre en moins d'une seconde avec un naturel déconcertant. Prise à mon propre piège et pressée de m'en aller pour prendre du recul sur cette conversation, je lui promets de prospecter le lendemain avec elle les terrains qui conviendraient pour le futur édifice.  
Je finis mon thé froid et prend congé pour rentrer chez moi.

.

* * *

.  
**8 mai**

Ces deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos. J'ai à peine vu Peeta – qui n'a plus jamais parlé de notre dispute, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme d'habitude – et assez peu chassé, car Effie a occupé une bonne partie de mon temps. Toujours en jupe ou en robe, toujours dans des couleurs improbables et avec des perruques plus folles les unes que les autres, mais... en ballerine. Si elle était très fière de ses "chaussures plates", elle les a vite regrettées. Les pieds pleins d'ampoules le soir même, fatiguée d'avoir autant marché – le Douze n'est pas bien grand, mais pour elle, qui n'a pas l'habitude de battre la campagne, marcher autant est presque insurmontable – elle est venue pleurer à ma porte, me demandant des conseils pour la soulager. Je ne suis pas ma mère, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour elle, avec mes maigres connaissances. Des cataplasmes à base d'aloe vera – une plante increvable qui pousse près de la forêt – et d'oignon sauvage. **[6]**  
Mais impossible pour elle de continuer à mettre ses ballerines, elle a donc dû emprunter une de mes vielles paires de baskets ! Et voir Effie Trinket essayer d'être digne en basket pleine de boue a été un de mes grands plaisirs de ces derniers jours, une douce vengeance. Car elle n'était jamais satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir des tas de terrains vagues dans le district. Il n'y a même que ça ! Mais rien ne lui convenait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quinze jours qu'Effie a consenti du bout des lèvres à retenir une parcelle de terre immense où il lui serait possible, éventuellement, de faire construire l'édifice officiel.  
Pour l'occasion, j'ai été présenté au grand homme à la voix grave qui travaillait aux plans de la Grand-Place avec Peeta et que j'avais envoyé paître parce qu'il m'avait appelée "Geai Moqueur". Isidore Bilder **[7]**, originaire du Deux, était un architecte reconnu dans son district, talent qui lui avait évité de finir ouvrier dans la Noix. Il s'est proposé de lui-même pour aider à la reconstruction du Douze, et prendra en charge la création de l'orphelinat.  
Les présentations faites, j'ai enfin pu m'enfuir en espérant qu'Effie ne vienne plus me déranger pendant au moins un an.

Mais ce matin, alors que j'ai pour une fois bien dormi sans rêver aux mille et une façons de clouer le bec d'Effie, je me lève avec un mauvais pressentiment. L'impression que quelque chose d'énorme va me tomber sur le coin du nez sans que je l'aie vu venir. Une accumulation de choses que je ne comprends pas depuis quelques jours. Des airs mystérieux, des secrets, des sourires en coins que je n'ai pas eu encore le temps d'élucider. Je déteste les mystères.  
Alors, quand Leevy vient sonner chez moi, sortant de sa réserve naturelle pour me réclamer une autre leçon de chasse, je sens le coup fourré mais ne refuse pas mon aide car j'ai grandement besoin de me défouler dans la forêt.  
Pendant quelques heures, j'oublie mes soupçons et prend plaisir à débusquer et à abattre lapins, écureuils et dindons sauvages, autant qu'à enseigner la chasse à Leevy qui se débrouille de mieux en mieux. Miraculeusement, elle arrive même à m'arracher quelques rires en me racontant dans quels états elle retrouve parfois Haymitch le matin. Quand elle le veut, Leevy sait faire preuve d'un sens de l'humour assez désopilant et se montre particulièrement douée pour caricaturer les habitants du Douze.  
Ainsi, quand nous rentrons, la besace lourde de gibiers, je ne pense plus à mon appréhension, même quand Leevy insiste pour que nous nous rendions directement chez moi au lieu de rejoindre Sae, à qui j'ai l'habitude de confier le fruit de ma chasse.  
Ce n'est que quand elle se met dos à ma porte d'entrée, la main posée sur la poignée, un sourire contrit sur le visage en me murmurant très vite _«je te jure que ce n'était pas mon idée ! Mais ils ne m'ont pas laissée le choix»_ que mon appréhension revient.  
Leevy ouvre grand la porte, et je rentre dans le hall à pas prudents, où je manque de marcher sur Buttercup, la gueule plus renfrogné que jamais, les poils dressés, les oreilles aplaties de colère et la queue remuant furieusement de droite à gauche. Il s'empresse de fuir la maison en crachant. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?  
Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps car je me retrouve soudain aveuglé par les lumières de mon salon s'allumant toutes en même temps. Dans celui-ci, une dizaine de personne indistinctes se tiennent debout et scandent :

- _Joyeux anniversaire Katniss_ !

.

.

* * *

_Et oui, le 8 mai, c'est l'anniversaire de Katniss, ses 18 ans. Et une petite fête surprise, elle ne va pas aimer du touuut. Je vous laisse imaginer qui se trouve derrière une idée pareille ! J'avais prévu, à la base, que cet anniversaire soit annoncé au prochain chapitre, mais je dois bien avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de comment conclure ce chapitre, alors j'ai allégrement fait un bon dans le temps de 2 semaines. Ce qui au final, me convient parfaitement, et fait avancer un peu l'histoire.  
Sans plus attendre, le lexique :_

_**[1]**__ : C'est un calcul rapide. Effie n'était pas hôtesse quand Haymitch a été moissonné, il y a 26 ans. Mais elle n'est pas bien vieille non plus, je ne lui donne pas plus de 35 ans, même s'il est difficile de donner un âge à quelqu'un du Capitole. En admettant qu'elle prend son poste l'année de ses 20 ans, c'était donc il y a 15 ans, pour les 60ième Hunger Games. Je lui laisse quand même quelques années avant de succomber à la _« chimie corporelle »_ d'Haymitch, un peu de bon sens. Disons qu'ils se sont sautés dessus pour la première fois à l'occasion des 67ème Hunger Games. Ce qui fait qu'Haymitch a été célibataire malgré lui depuis 17 ans, puisqu'il a gagné les 50ème Hunger Games. Le pauvre quand même.  
J'espère que cette explication satisfait les personnes qui étaient sceptiques face à la partie de jambes en l'air d'Effie et Haymitch. Il n'a jamais été question pour moi de les faire tomber amoureux, certainement pas. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que leurs rapports cachaient quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple animosité._

_**[2]**__ : Normalement, je ne me trompe pas en désignant les différents couteaux par leurs noms, j'ai fait quelques recherches._

_**[3]**__ : Le personnage de Weedy ne m'appartient presque pas. Je me suis directement inspiré de Krystal Weedon du livre _« Une place à prendre » _de JK Rowling. Pour le côté déluré et pas farouche. Pour le nom aussi. Weed signifie en Anglais _« mauvaise herbe », _et Bramble est aussi une mauvaise herbe. C'est juste pour accentuer le caractère de cette fille. J'ai toujours pensé que ce genre de personnage avait existé dans le Douze. Katniss ne dit-elle pas que si elle n'avait pas eu la chasse, elle aurait pu aller trouver Cray ? C'est moche, de survivre. En ce qui concerne Peeta, je ne voulais pas faire de lui un Don Juan avec de l'expérience, mais comme j'explique, c'était un garçon de 15 ans, de la ville, avec ses copains et ses hormones. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il n'ait rien fait du tout. Mais comme pour moi, il reste puceau (en partie par prudence, en partie par amour pour Katniss, et oui, c'est un romantique), j'ai coupé la poire en deux et je trouve ça correct. A voir si vous me suivez dans cette interprétation._

_**[4]**__ : Voilà un des points qui explique mon immense retard de publication. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur la pudibonderie de Katniss. J'ai perdu des jours à imaginer une autre explication pour revenir à celle-ci, qui me convient le mieux. J'espère qu'elle vous convient aussi, sinon, je suis tout prête à lire vos avis._

_**[5]**__ : Autre point qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Psychanalyser Effie Trinket, vaste projet ! Qu'a-t-elle vécu, emprisonnée, au Capitole ? Comment exactement l'a-t-on sauvée ? Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle réellement dans le crâne ?  
Effie reste pour moi une femme complètement artificielle et pas bien maligne. Je n'avais pas envie de la faire passer pour quelqu'un de profond, de sage ou quoique ce soit. Mais passer ces années avec Katniss et Peeta a forcément laissé ses traces, parce que malgré tout, Effie n'est pas insensible, stupide oui, mais pas sans cœur. Et son emprisonnement, sa lutte pour survivre lui a forcément mis un peu de plomb dans le crâne. Mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas la transformer en donneuse de leçons ou en femme savante. Ce sera une des rares fois où on la verra faire preuve de jugeote. Pour le reste, elle va rester celle qu'elle a toujours été. Ridicule, insupportable... _Effie quoi_ !_

_**[6]**__ : L'aloe vera et l'oignon sont en effet des ingrédients naturels efficaces contre les ampoules._

_**[7]**__ : Isidore Bilder est créé à partir d'un personnage ayant existé, Isidore de Milet, architecte byzantin du VI ème siècle. Bilder est une déformation du terme builder, qui veut dire bâtisseur en anglais._

_C'est affolant de constater, au fur à et à mesure des chapitres, que j'écris de plus en plus d'explications. Si ça se trouve je vous ennuie, mais c'est important pour moi de vous écrire pourquoi je vois les choses ainsi, que la plupart des choses sont réfléchies._  
_Je ne suis pas forcément très satisfaite de ce chapitre, il a été dur à écrire, il tranche avec le reste de l'histoire, comme le chapitre 8, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux et ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre au risque de perdre des lecteurs. Je crois qu'en fait je ne pouvais plus voir ce chapitre en peinture tellement je l'ai lu, relu, corrigé, essayé de le finir. Mais heureusement, j'ai ma super bêta Shiriliz qui me redonne confiance en me disant que ce chapitre est bien, et qui me fait hurler de rire avec ses remarques de correction, faudra que je vous les montre un jour !_  
_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, et_ _**je vous en remercie**__. __**Merci**__ à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser __**une review**__, et __**merci**__ aux plus silencieux qui me suivent, à ceux qui me mettent en favoris.  
J'espère __**vous retrouver en review**__, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis, bons ou mauvais, ils me permettent d'améliorer mon histoire._

_Je ne peux vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, pour la raison que j'ai cité plus haut. Mes préparatifs de mariage occupent une bonne partie de mon temps et j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose, j'en suis à en rêver toutes les nuits, c'est la panique, l'angoisse._  
_De plus, entre ce chapitre et le prochain, il est possible que j'écrive un OS tiré de cette histoire, renouant avec mes débuts d'auteur de fanfiction, et mettant en lumière un passage dont je parle mais ne décrit pas. Donc gardez l'oeil ouvert où, au pire mettez-moi en_ **follow author**_ pour recevoir une notification.  
Mais cette histoire est toujours aussi importante pour moi, alors je vais essayer de faire au mieux, je ne vous oublie pas !  
_


End file.
